


Dropped Stars

by IzzenXAZ



Series: Dropped Stars [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Faked Suicide, Fights, Galactic War, High Tech Implants, Implants, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kidnapping, Made Up Science, Militarized Vigilantism, Multi, Predator/Prey, Psychic Abilities, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Space Battles, Space Flight, Space Pirates, Speciesism, Stockholm Syndrome, Tried to justify the sci babble slightly, awkard romance, exo suits, mind control?, plasma weapons, rail guns, unbalancing delicate brain chemistry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 70,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzenXAZ/pseuds/IzzenXAZ
Summary: I'm not a real writer so be gentle but don't be afraid to help me improve. Any kind of help is welcome but please try to be specific if possible. Thank you to all those who enjoy, leaving kudos and comments updates on Saturdays to the best of my abilities.Earth has been left behind by the mammals to travel, terraform, and colonize new world. Rifts begin to form Between the Herbivore Trade Federation and the Predatorial Empire until thousands of years and vast distance erupts into a bloody war filled with cruel atrocities, and all that stand between them is the planet Zootopia and its neighbor that had been lost since the days of the exodus from earth.A Judy gifted with the psychic powers of a Zootopian Navigator and a ship purpose built for saving filled with the craziest mammals of the Zootopian Space Forces and Saved worlds she will stop at nothing to make the galaxy a better place. Even if it means putting her trust in a crazy fox named Nick who after a fateful meeting refuses to not take every risk he can to reclaim his dreams new and old from his fears and doubts or die trying sure he will succeed with a certain rabbit's luck balancing out his own.





	1. Dansker Liberation part 1: Those Who Navigate The Stars And Those Who Ride Falling Ones

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my first fan fiction inspired by my love of Zootopia and cemented forever as a hardcore wildehopps shipper by Kulkum that glorious bastard of an author.
> 
> the Inspiration comes from several placed tossed into the blender of my my imagination and spewed out into a hopefully coherent, enjoyable, and pleasantly original story that doesn't insult the characters i so love and will keep going as long as I can fighting the lazy lazy pinkies i have.
> 
> lots of inperations comes from a mix of Titanfall, Armored core, and gundam meets various space faring anime, meets ww3 in space if the allies and nazi's were both closer to evil than they should be and Switzerland was like fuck all you going to war with both of you using our superior technologies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy starts her Journey as a Sword ship navigator and she will guide her ship to a small Mining colony planet of Dansker. Its sits in the area between the the Empire and the Federation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has been updated its a little bit shorter than it was but being extended by several more chapters atleast one or two. this has no baring for the people who haven't read Dropped stars before but for those who have there will be a lot of very significant changed to a lot of chapters so might be worth re reading. https://discord.gg/AtZwZe5 discord for anyone who may want to offer help in what ever capacity or what ever.

* * *

 

Among the stars mammals have spread to the stars so quickly forgetting what brought them together to navigate the void and stars. A war of two seemingly impossible to resist powers tore across worlds engulfing all everyone in a bloody conflict that destroys worlds. The Herbivore Trade Federation and the Predatorial Empire Their conflict stemming from feuds no one alive or any record would accurately describe from the exodus of their origins. The typical claims Prey say the Predator's instincts and bodies too well suited to use force to control and intimidate and Predators claim their interests were ignored and rights abused because of their small numbers. There were some who didn't have these quarrels at the fringes of what the Federations and Empires could govern strictly and of These a small alliance of planets banded together to end the war from stretching to eternity.

 

The orbital dry dock and station numbered 3 that was specifically built for a single ship one of six, a Space Warfare Ordinance Rapid Deployment Ship also called a SWORD known as the Claymore. These special advanced ships looked like a carrier sized sub had a baby with one of the old world stealth bombers, and built to fly through space and atmosphere alike. All of which was constructed around a versatile artillery system called the Altemis Cannon.

 

The Altemis Cannon that equaled easily twenty five percent of the ship located in the nose was in essence a gravity cannon capable of crushing ships in on themselves under their own weight if caught in the invisible shots. This weapon could never be fired around planets only open space as it cause too much damage to a planet’s orbit, and when in orbit used on minimal settings to propel massive devastating physical shells into ships or the planets as a mass driver.

 

Despite gravity generators had been a thing for several years to provide gravity to ships without large rotating rings. Later shielding to slow or stop missiles or physical ammo in larger vehicles even tractor beams for towing and far more uncommon, the battleships and Dreadnaughts projectile mass driver cannons. Only the Altemis cannon on the Sword ships truly managed to weaponize pure gravity. Though plasma lasers and missiles remained the most common forms of space combat along with magnetic shields which repealed plasma lasers considered the greatest universal threat in battle between the Federation and the Empire.

 

The stations civilian plaza was currently filled to the brim with near the entire Hopps clan surrounding a slightly embarrassed but happy family member who was looking out through the windows at the Claymore, her ship her mobile fortress of a home away from home. "Judy you know you don't have to do it, it’s a volunteered position I know you went through all that training.". "But I want to bring up it's not like you were drafted or part of the military and a Sword ship of all ships." her father Stuart Hopps pleading with held back tears in his eye's for her to stay and reconsider.

 

Judy let out a sigh "Come on I wanted to be a police officer to make the colonies a better place since I was a kit." a bittersweet smile came across her short muzzle as she paused to place her hand on her father’s shoulder. "I can make an even bigger difference on this ship, my ship and as a Navigator it's kinda my job to lead others to helping themselves and other." her words pushed her father over the edge and he broke down crying hugging her tightly. This only furthered her embarrassment and regret of the needing to leave only releasing her once Stu's wife Bonnie all but pried him away to Judy's relief.

 

"Judy sweetie we are just worried since that ship returned barely hanging on by a thread and the only survivors were the civilians, a few of the work and security crew." her mother’s voice was tinged in worry as much as it was pride. As her daughter was a navigator or those who possessed psionic abilities particularly to read feelings and with amplifying equipment fully read minds, pilot ships with proper gear with no traditional control consoles, and most importantly guide a ship through Space fold warps traveling further than any. It was a rare talent unique to Zootopian home space and treasured by the system as a whole an honor that usually marked someone for leadership and for things greater than just a small time police officer of a moon. Navigator's also curiously seemed to have a certain purity of heart be it from the effect of feeling pain and happiness of others or what ever else no one knew and it suited Judy to a tee Bonnie thought. "I still remember the news of having found it floating out in space like it was yesterday." Bonnie was patting and rubbing Stu's back as he had almost calmed down as she spoke.

 

The Claymore had returned almost a year ago after engaging two fleet bombarding a neutral colony world and fighting each other on the fringes of where the Federation and Empires Space all but meet to add to their territory. The Claymore over the course of the battle had fired every piece of munitions, every combat exo and fighters and their pilots dead and lost to the no capture protocol, several severe hull breach and crushed frame from a ramming. Perhaps the most worrying to the Hopp's family was the bridge swiss cheesed from CIWS fire, navigator torn apart and simply refusing to die till the ship was returned to Zootopian space. Their mission a success but at the steep cost of every combat personnel, and a navigator to save a planet from the oppressive fleets. It was the first and only time a SWORD was so close to lost let alone what people considered the most iconic and legendary of the SWORD ships and a testament not a single civilian person not volunteering for duties on the crew was lost through it all. It was still a grim reminder to Judy's parents just what kind of crazy mammals manned these ships so fully dedicated to saving mammals that they would possibly never see or know rushing to their aid from across the galaxy.

 

Judy's ears fell back and smiled tentatively "I know Mom but the Claymore saved a colony world from both the Federation and the Empire several million people saved by destroying 15 battle and carrier ships from both sides and now that entire planet is part of out alliance and helping us stop this ancient war that started up all over again as soon as mammals finally made it to the stars.". Judy had picked up her last bit of luggage a dark duffle bag the cheers and cries of her family filling her with the last bit of regret she had to push past. "I will be fine Mom, Dad I promise I will make sure to call you everyday I can just don't worry too much about would prefer mental cheering on cause well you know I'll know" her parents smiled stepping back letting Judy's turn to board the ship walking down the docking tunnel which was large enough for elephants to comfortably walk down single file and a pneumatic tubes for the much much smaller mammals to help them along. Once inside the air lock it shut silencing the sounds of family Judy looked back one last time smiling through the small window almost no one had was absent to see her of. "I'll make every single one of you proud I Promise." she whispered to herself through sniffles as she felt just a hard to understand grab bag of emotions.

 

"Navigator Hopps, it's good to see you I am the head engineer Branum" Judy turned her head to meet the gaze of an Older Raccoon who had been on the ship since almost the beginning as an engineer. His posture was lazy and relaxed as the SWORD ships didn't have even a regular military rankings just a loose system of a line of command starting at the top with the navigator who piloted the ship and plotted space folds to get them to where they were needed using their gifts amplified by the ships. Next was the squad leaders of the combat exo's called Knight who unlike most SWORD ships were volunteers from Zootopian Military as no one was left from the old crew. The Knight squad members including the Knight exo's personal engineers were Right below the Squad leaders, then the actual military personnel who for the most part dealt with repairs and on ship security. Finally civilian volunteers rescued during operations and family that wouldn't leave them. The only people recognized as having authority to to Issue orders to another outside of emergencies was the navigator, Knight squad leaders, and any Section and Department leaders. The rest of the command structure was nothing more like suggested listening out of respect to advice from the people who did more dangerous jobs or experience.

 

Judy waved and excitedly smiled "I have never been on a ship this size before let alone pilot anything near this size." she looked around at the rebuilt ship the dull grey walls the entire ship well lit and very roomy entrance and critical hallways to a small mammal. She Knew a small portion at the ship’s core was designed for complete access to all mammal mostly the essentials that anyone of any size needed access to and every door had 4 smaller ones in these areas. The rest was built with more of the medium sized mammals to conserve space on the massive warship and several repair techs were small if not tiny mammals to travel down the far tighter utility conduits were the extreme cases a rabbit might get stuck in. It wasn't uncommon since any mammal could do every job but sometimes an elephant would need a squirrel to be its hands in certain places wearing a camera feeding info back to some holo display or goggles and receive instructions.

 

The Racoon noticed her studying the ship, he made a mental correction, her ship and with a chuckle and wise old timer smile he stepped behind her and a hard path to disrupt her musings started the tour. "ok so civilian quarters is back there, mess hall for everyone open during all cycles." he continued showing her the armory, crew quarters, storage, engines, hangers for the shuttles and fighters. After almost twenty minutes Branum stopped, "Ok miss Navigator they are not in right now but this is the Knight Hangers were our craziest and most beloved crew members outside yourself pretty much live. They are currently doing exercises elsewhere.". Branum hit a button beside the door opening it. Each of the Knight hangers were like a garage, dorm, and boys club all rolled up into one. The one she was looking at was the Wolford team's hanger food wrappers, metal mugs that smelled of alcohol, various uniforms piled up awaiting cleaning. A mess that made Judy cringe the only clean areas were where the mechanics and engineers worked on the Knights. The clear signage and tape threatening castration or being ejected into space should the seemingly precious sacred space was invaded by the mess around it. There was one thing that made Judy stop in awe like she had when she first say the Claymore during its rebuilding the combat exo's called a Knight.

 

The Knights were typically around ten foot tall dark blue with white accents heavily armored exo suits. Each one completely customized and built for a particular mammal and acted as the far more versatile and maneuverable replacement for tanks. The things that made them superior to the Federation and Empire combat exos, thrusters all over the body for high speeds, low output gravity shields, emergency medical nanite injectors, and power cells with the charge to run it for a good long time depending on how heavily energy was being burned through.

 

Judy walked over and placed her paw on the cold metal smiling as she inspected closer she spotted the signs of scorch and burns from entering the atmosphere well being fired through the atmosphere they were new and only used for training. The medical, survival, and spare power cell Kits were set aside to be strapped to the torso of their Knights. The guns were magnetically fired tri barreled miniguns for anti personnel and a single large caliber barrel for anti-armor rounds combined into one dual heavy machine railgun. The guns were belt fed ammo from two drums one for each on the back hip, with a plasma sword emitter for a bayonet between the two main barrels. "WOW! up close this seems like over kill if their primary goal was to only engage flesh and blood mammals you could lift my families tractor and throw it across the field with this thing" she patted the leg of the Knight. "Don't go letting me have any casualties on my watch ok buddy you have a reputation for being all but immortal or at least fooling people into thinking that." she let out a happy little hmm before turning to face the graying engineer.

 

Barnum couldn't help but laugh "usually the only people that talk to a Knight are their pilots, but now i should show you to your bridge and your quarters we need to be leaving station soon.". With that said he ushered her to the bridge with only mild haste. "Here we are Navigator Hopps and to prove your not the only mind reader around here bridge is empty unless there is an emergency and can't pilot or sleeping then we have some good Bridge mammals to take over with standard controls.". He pointed to door on the bridge that lead to her office and Quarters before leaving her alone to settle in.

 

The bridge struck her as a bit lonely but the view overlooking Bunny Borrow the habitable moon of Zootopia they orbited comforted her as she took her place in the Navigator’s Chair. She let out a giddy squeal "Dreams coming true Judy you get a great ship, a crew that would follow you anywhere, and a loving family to return to I love it.". She had to calm herself down it was time for serious Judy. She could put on the form fitting space suit on later but for now she slipped the suits Navigator helmet which when with the which fit her like it was born with her complete with ear sleeves for an airtight seal when worn with the suit. The built in headset was working and after checking all the cables were securely plugged in she reclined back in the almost too comfortable chair letting out a contented sigh. She could see through all the ships or the helmets camera's with the helmets monitor blinking on it was like a game but with a lot more intimidating HUD but nothing her training didn't prepare her for. "Alright mammals let’s see if she can fly properly." the ship disconnected from the docking tunnel and the stations tractor beam moorings were turned off the maneuvering thrusters at her precise commands started a slow pull out of the station.

 

Exhilarating as it was terrifying several hundred mammals all sharing her dream of making the worlds of the galaxy better and all she had to do was think and guide for the moment. As soon as the dock was safely out of the danger range the main engines fired up having been warming up all day for the moment everyone on board held their breath for a moment and an hour later the entire ship was being broken in with a party celebrating their successful launch and the beginning of a long adventure.

 

* * *

 

Two months after Departing Judy had learned just about ever mammals name on the ship that had any extended interaction with her, it was easy after memorizing all her siblings and close family’s names a few hundred more would be a piece of carrot cake. The crew got close becoming like a second family to her. The first two months were easy a few raider fleets here and there to break in the offensive and defensive systems. They were under orders from Admiral Bogo to thoroughly test the ships every system before attempting any real missions against the Federation or Empire. But the Peaceful times couldn't last for ever and they would soon as Judy through her powers felt the cries of a world a very unsettling feeling that had to be experienced to truly understand how a ship of family was the only thing that could keep Judy from puking the first time she felt it.

 

Her crew which once she heard the call would be going into battle that made her reluctant, but the crew would never forgive her for choosing their safety over that of people who really needed it. So she started speaking to the crew over the pa in an almost shaky voice hard to tell what weakened her voice excitement or worry. "All paws battle stations performing a space fold in ten minutes, Knights to the unit rail guns for atmospheric assault drops and ship boarding.". Judy Issued the orders and set up the drive for a space fold jumping across the galaxy faster and further than the Federation or Empire's wormhole Drives. The fact that a space fold couldn't be detected and what would take instant compared to a week in a wormhole constituted the Rapid deployment part of SWORD as the Altemis was the ordinance portion of it.

 

To the enemy ships that saw a supposedly destroyed ship appear in front of them sent a wave of panic that Judy could feel. Panic as much as blood lust and hostile intent radiated from the ship’s towards her crew and the planet. The two frigates porcupine class turned to broadside the Claymore with their main batteries bombarding the planet with missiles. While the lead battleship a Rhino class turned its nose to bare and align it mass driver and readying its top and bottom fore plasma beam batteries. Judy steeled herself the mammals on the ship were a kill squad so far from innocent to follow their orders willingly, but she still needed to issue the command for her crew and the mining colony. "Open fire with the main fore batteries focus on the Porcupine frigates." she paused taking in the fact she was truly engaging in combat. "Anti missile systems prioritize the orbital strikes, Wolford, Fangmeyer, Grizzoli prepare to get launched to deal with the invasion force Trunkaby prepare to board the command ship I want their ships data".

 

The blast hatches that concealed the four main tri barreled fore batteries under the surface of the hull opened and the barrels barely clearing safe distance from the hull lasers streaked the bleak void between the ships the stream of blue light and plasma. The burst of energy splashed like water of the invisible bubble of magnetic fields positive and negative pushing against one another. After a full 5 second burst of the beams slamming into the shield a pawful of the beams manage to create a pocket of neutralized the magnetic fields around them punching through. The two Federation frigates hulls get hit with hot focused plasma heating up faster than the hulls armors heat sinks can cool causing cascading failures. The excessive heat making the hull glow white hot and rapidly change from solid to liquid and gas resulting in explosions.. One frigate losing its bridge and the other having its engines blow taking out a large chunk out of its hull  in the explosion beginning the rapid expenditure of its ammo in all out fire at will campaign with its final moments.

  


The dying frigates and the battle ship began their counter volley at the Claymore's magnetic and gravity shields preventing much of the damage but the white and dark blues of the ships colors began to scorch off the hull of the ship against the plasma beams and explosions of proximity triggered missiles. Judy shudders feeling scared at seeing it like she was hit but glad the shields were holding and the heat sinks in the hulls armor were holding up. She quick glance down towards the planet as Armor and troop Transports descended toward the surface from the most heavily damaged of the frigates. "You monsters aren't even trying to escape your still trying to take over, ok Knight teams deploy I want some wishes on some falling stars coming true today.". Judy liked referring to the Knights descending as falling star as in the night skies that what they looked like and they did grant wishes of liberation and rescue.

 

* * *

 

The Knight pilots climbed into the exo's entry hatches in the back climbing into the heavily padded interiors legs first then flicking some switches before slipping the rest of themselves in. The mechanics and engineers clear away after strapping the final atmospheric reentry kits on. Once the hatches closed the Knights were guided on rails and tubes to the small rail guns along to bottom of the ship that would launch three of the teams toward the planet and one of them directly at another ship. Wolford was laughing as he looked at his monitors in the helmet he was in space about to be shot out of a railgun past lasers and missiles "what a rush! so much cooler than practice runs. I would howl but i think I will not do that till we are done.". Wolford's team let out chuckled groans and almost too quickly and too silently the were flung towards the planet.

 

As Wolford in his Knight fell from obit fired from a rail gun the re-entry chutes would pop they didn't slow as much as protect Knights from intense heat of a high speed re-entry. The chutes  that opened up like  sheet to cradle the Knights in a physical buffer flexible heat shields that soaked up most of the heat but still heat enough to detonate ammo or fry important electronics. The excessive heat dealt with the release of a steady flow of nitrogen gas over the exterior of the Knights. The chute blocked out his vision of the ground but the lack of visual was worth not being cooked alive or having the physical anti armor munitions exploding making him half a wolf.

 

"Alright boys we have six minutes till we hit the ground dropping in hard. Fangmeyer’s groups is dropping in on the armor and troop transports, we are dropping into the city with Grizzoli to secure the militia and civilians safety and take out the Feds." Wolford saying the last part with disgust in the Federation. "They are attacking miners who have hunting rifles and mining explosive with military grade everything probably wanting to leave as few witnesses as possible and once we are on the ground not one more retreating mammal dies." the enthusiastic acceptance of the plan made Wolford smirk.

 

The re-entry chutes automatically cut away from the frames of the Knights like silk on silk a few hundred feet out above the ground as their suits make the first strained effort to slow down the exo's through any means besides air resistance. The massive Knights scare the shit out of everyone first time around seeing what they thought was falling stars or a space dropped bomb land in front. Let alone one of them crushing a hostile combat Exo or vehicle under foot. The miners took cover as the Knights hit the ground just hard enough to feel their weight in the pressure of the air cast around them. Their guns were blazing before they even hit the ground the plasma tipped explosive anti armor rounds made quick work of the tanks that tried to engage the Federation really didn't expect much trouble it seemed.

 

Wolford looked around watching a Knight purposely land hard into the cockpit of a transport flying by and unloading a few rounds into it before jumping away. He winced as he spoke almost feeling bad for the federation pilots almost "Fangmeyer tell your pilots not to take out all of them before they get a chance to land and get out I don’t want this to be too bored.".

 

"well them maybe you should move faster." the female tiger sniped back in jest before focusing on her own duties.

 

As soon as the rest of his team landed a more knowledgeable Federation tank team fired a shell at the nearest Knight  to it as it was falling back. The blast sending it into a crumbling building with the force gravity shields didn’t work well stopping rounds after negating the forces on the body landing. Wolford seeing this turned towards the tank firing off his boosting to glide just above the ground avoiding the barrel of the tank cutting off its retreat. Quickly flanking the tank opened fire the anti armor rounds the burning plasma around solid explosive ammo made quick work of the tanks armor plating. Especially when it was fired a line of 4 shots through its side till it hit the ammo turning the tank into a smoldering crater in the middle of the street. "Every colonist needs to gather in the southern mine set up defenses there. My team will hold will hold the Feds off here, Grizzoli’s team will escort you to the mine." Wolford shouted at the stunned miners to spur them to move. He wanted it to happen before The Federation troops regrouped and reinforcements from the  the orbiting ships swarmed the city. "hey Jeremy you still alive or do I already need to find a miner about your size to replace you" Wolford said only in a half serious tone checking on his fellow pilot that was shot.

 

Jeremy had been knocked into a building and was pushing off the debris from on top of him. "Wolford seems I lost gravity shielding in the blast hit me just right, where do you want me before the Feds manage to regroup and come at us.” the coyote’s grumbled his words as he slowly recovered from the shock. I mean like a real army and not just murderers with big guns.". The shielding going out mid explosion and armor didn't make being hit by a anti personnel shell large directionless explosions and shrapnel from a tank pleasant. As he stood up he looked over to Wolford giving a thumbs up that he was good to move out after a quick inventory check of the more fragile externals on the Knight like the supply kits which were filled with a few shards of shrapnel.

 

"Jeremy take your Knight to the eastern square seems some miners decided to be a distraction for the retreat where Knights are thin and we need someone to help them celebrate their victory" Wolford's order made Jeremy laugh. He thought there might just have been a few Knight pilots among them if any of the crazy mammals survived. "And Jeremy they just dropped combat exo's expect ammo that is meant to take us down and with your gravity shield down it's going to get rough.". Wolford's information was not unexpected but it was going to be unpleasant fight that was for sure. Mammals needed help and he wasn't about to let some brave stupid mammals get wiped out without giving them a real chance. "yeah ok Wolford I'm on it and I'll be careful as I can in a war zone" Jeremy quickly fired his boosters making a dash for the eastern town square taking out as many Feds as he could.

 

* * *

 

Sound of explosions,  bullets hitting building and streets were everywhere as a red fox and a fennec fox worked with fervor., The smaller sand colored one was gripping behind a low mostly crumbled walls of his shop where a bomb had taken it out earlier that morning. "Nick I swear to god imma bite you if we live through this" the diminutive fox was wiping grease and soot from his muzzle with an equally grimy paw from his perch. He had Rigged a bunch of explosives in the nearby buildings as Nick the red fox made sure the area was clear and wielded old metal to their mining Exo to resemble a Knight from a distance. "And seriously Nick I can't stress this enough of how stupid you are but trying to hustle an entire squad of soldiers. Trying to make a mining exo look like a Zootopian Knight is insane why am I here helping you, you have infected me with your insanity you bastard.".

 

Nick smiled a toothy overly confident grin "Come on Finnick Little buddy, is this insane yes, yes it is, but it’s also brilliant. We pretend like I am a pilot of a disabled Knight and when they come to capture it through the only way to us I created.You set off the explosives and bam dead Federation Squad.". Nick couldn't help but feel like his sly nature was something of beauty at the moment. He had blocked every ground path but one and the flying transports would fly nowhere near the city with the risk of being shot down by the real Knights far too high. "Ok my brothers and sisters in arms. Take up position to pick off the infantry stragglers and if any armor survives book it.". Nick laughed cheerfully as he finished painting the exo and pulled the canvas cover off and got on the miner's radio which was surely being monitored. "This is pilot Nicholas Wilde my Knight has taken heavy damage and I had to borrow a miners radio requesting evac as the self destruct trigger has failed" Nick patted Finnick’s head only to get bitten hard enough to draw blood "Ow really Finnick really!".

 

Nick had Arrived 15 Years ago on Dansker as a kit with his mother from the Herbivore Trade Federation planet not as refugee's per say, but close enough losing his father just before the move. Over the years Nick picked up a reputation for two things being a very likeable con artist, and not taking credit or holding it over people when he helped out others. Nick knew Everyone he so much as waved once passing on the street, even if they didn't know him. Most mammals did with a love hate relationship he had profited from everyone in his exchanges with them. They always had something it just wasn’t necessarily worth what he got from them giving them a favor bare minimum that he always paid up. But despite all of that he also, almost, secretly helped their family or someone they knew out of some trouble financially, with a violent gang. This came in handy when Nick let people know him and his gang were going to be decoys for their escape, the more gun savvy and civic minded mammals decided to help with his crazy plan.

 

It was a plan to delay more than stop as some mining explosives and exo might be able to take out a few pieces of armor. Their hunting rifles and pistols could injury infantry with enough focused fired shots the best weapon police and hunters in a mining colony were single shot guns not meant to pierce military grade body armor. They were tucked away in the buildings and storefronts around the square. Their own escape paths ready knowing that they had no chance of anything more than hit and run to buy precious few minutes needed for their loved ones to escape to the safety of the mine.

 

Their ploy would be the best chance for their families to make it because what Fed was going to pass up a chance at Zootopian tech. Every mammal there stayed well hidden so only Nick and the cleverly enough disguised exo bait were seeable. The sounds of heavy foot steps were closing in these were very worrying as they got closer the less confident Nick felt about the plan as they meant exos not tanks. But he had to his mother and so many of the others family need a distraction to outrun the Federation and even if he could by ten minutes it would be enough. His paw signalled the others to hold and stay hidden as the Federation exos and infantry moved down the street entering into the killzone he has set up. As Federation exo's came into sight and started shooting at him and he hit the dirt sliding behind a wall in front of the mining exo. Blood pumping and heavily breathing trying to calm his nerves, he gave Finnick the signal to blow the charges.

 

The explosion made every ones ears ring but the exo's were buried under several very tall building and a Bridge. The blast had to have taken them out of commission while they dug themselves out. but what infantry survived the blasts and rubble began climbing over recognizing the attack was not from Zootopian forces. One last verbal signal and the makeshift militia of Nick’s had the Federation soldiers taking cover as the hunting rifles of the foxes peppered the soldiers. Unfortunately body armor protected most of them from anything instantly lethal, but several still sustaining some moderate injuries from the hunting rifles before they got behind sufficient cover.

 

LIllith “Snowflake” Snow an arctic vixen who became like Nick’s little sister during Nick and Finnick’s grand adventure with the Bigg pirates several years earlier. Slid down the gutter from her sniper perch and dashes from ruined car to fountain until she reached Nick. “Niiiiiick!! We have an issue they ruined my tail.” she practically slapped him in the face with the seemingly perfectly fine tail.

 

Nick groans slapping his paw to his face and dragging it down his muzzle finally noticing a bullet just grazed the fur of her tail leaving some slightly singed fur on the otherwise pristine tail. “So my sniper who is not bleeding slide down a gutter from the roof of a 4 story building and ran across an open pavilion dodging bullets to complain about her tail.” he pause for a while while she fake tears up nodding her head then patted her head. “You poor thing here have a stick of explosives and blow something up” he covered his ears as she expressed her excitement dashing off into the nearest building to work her way closer. He smiled at Finnick who was glaring “You want be to deny excessive vengeance to the vixen who tried to set us on fire when I pushed her into that river by Howards.”.

 

Finnick was about to lash out when he shrugged “Good point not about to open that bottle of crazy but how is she going to get close enough to set that off.”.

 

“My guess is she is going to shoot the guns of everyone near the one that grazed her tail till they are only have knives and,” the sound of the explosion rung out loudly and gestured with his paw.

 

“She is a freak of nature with her shooting skill.” Finnick looks around seeing Joseph “Jojo” Benlin flashing a signal light letting Finnick know he spotted infantry trying to flank them. “Ugh Jojo’s section is getting beat up on I suppose we should save him.”.  Finnick started to crawl behind the cover of the garage walls “I will go bail them out pull them back and be back as soon as I can don’t get your ass shoot up without me or I can’t laugh at your pain.”.

 

Nick rolled his eyes waving him to hurry up and looking through the scope of his rifle noticing some of the rubble start to shift and the infantry pulling back. They were about to probably about to help the exos escape the rubble and then all hell would break loose if he was lucky he could possibly take out one with the mining exo. Nick got on the radio to order everyone to fall back when the hiss of static was all the radio was getting they were being jammed now. The Gun of the federation gun burst out of the rubble and began spraying wildly tearing across the buildings bringing a few down. Nick growled and rushed to the mining exo and turned on the loud Speakers “Everyone fall back I will take out the exo before it gets its bearings then follow.”.

 

The Federation exo now mostly out of rubble now spotted Nick activating the disguised mining exo swapped the rail gun ammo to anti armor settings and began firing at Nick as he rushed towards him. As Nick caught a shell or the shrapnel from it in the  leg he wished industrial exo's had more plating or that Finnick had added more. Against a combat exo's bullets it was far from adequate. He fought through the pain shielding his body from the rest of the bullets with the non laser drill arm of the exo. It worked just long enough for him to reach the Federation exo and tackle it to the ground. He smiled as he jammed the laser drill against its torso the sounds of laser cutting metal music to the desperate foxes ears.

 

The Federation exo pilot wasn’t about to take a mining exo piloted by a fox shooting the mining exo’s arm off the elbow luckily for Nick not far enough up the arm to take his actual arm off. Nick was pushed off as Fed exo pried open the front of the mining exo and pried him out. the laughing that came from exo pilot over the external speakers as Nick was slowly being crushed was a terrible ugly laugh, Nick felt regret that was going to be the last thing he heard. Then the sound that was even worse hit his ears the sound of Finnick yelling, in worry!, from behind the exo. Something Nick couldn’t make out through the pain of cracked and bruised bones the pressure on his body slowing the flow of oxygenated blood. Before Nick could pass out he felt the sensation of falling and hitting the ground hard still in the mechanical grip which eased up. Nick laid there heavily panting filling his lungs with air as feeling, vision, hearing slowly began to return which also came with intensifying pain as his brain could fully register the neural signals of his body.

 

Nick saw Knight using its plasma bayonet to stab the Fed exo through the area where the head meet the body ensuring the kill. Finnick rushed over to Nick Pushing against the mechanized fingers enough to pull Nick out of the severed mechanical arm. “If I die shortcake Keep an eye out on my mom ok Buddy.".

 

"Oh hell no, Nick not letting you dump your grieving mother into my lap I would rather go down swinging with you and just get spared the torment" Finnick smiled punching Nick in the arm. “Cry or whine and I will hit you again.”.

 

Nick bite his lip in an attempt to hold back the whine of pain. “Ok ok why didn’t you just run.”.

“Me and you we are sticking together till your dumbass plans kills all of us starting with you of course the rest of us die avenging you.”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> worm hole warp drive: formed by temporary or permanant wormhole tunnel a hundred year journey at the speed of light takes weeks .
> 
> space fold: a form of warp equivolent of opening up a door that will lead to any location allowing ship to essentially teleport.
> 
> Railgun: a staple of future wars magnetically single fire pistols and rifles are used by none military mammals such as hunters and police. Most none Zootopian Railguns use solid sticks of magnetic metals a ballistic, Puck like, round is cut off the stick and fired. Civillian weapons tend to only fire a single size military weapons have barrels that adjust in size based on what is being shot at larger bullets means more frequent reloads. So the minimum lethal size, velocity, rate of fire are controlled to save ammo and batteries. guns are very silent gunfire with no muzzle flash.
> 
> Puck ammo: allows rail guns to fire with minimal waste and military weapons to use variable sized rounds to extend the clips or increase the lethal potential of each round. Very economical source of ammo, but lacks the ability to add explosive charges or plasma incendiary that are heavily present in the rounds Zootopia uses which are closer to modern day bullets.
> 
> Magnetic shields: a bubble created around ships carrying the opposite charge of all plasma weapons.


	2. Dansker Liberation Part 2: My Past Is My Cornerstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of some space battles, a bit of Francine Trunkaby and her Party Crasher team. But most importantly a defining moment between Judy Hopps and Gideon grey when she was but a young kit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anyone who was following this before the heavy story remodel this is mostly what used to be chapter 9 revealing one of two defining moments In Judy's past. https://discord.gg/AtZwZe5 discord for anyone who may want to offer help in what ever capacity or what ever.

* * *

 

 

As Nick and the Knights fought below, the Claymore was still embroiled in combat. Judy watched as the last porcupine frigate break up in the atmosphere. Judy had to hold back as even limiting her ability to sense their pain and suffering it was grating to her mind. Those that survived all the depressurization, explosions, and the mammals afflicted by Nighthowler gas that was undoubtedly on the planet bombardment ships. They faced a horrifically painful death burning alive as blood boiling forced to breath fire if they were anywhere near an opening in the hull as the ship tore itself apart. It was enough it made Judy pity the mammals who wished far worse on her crew and the planet's inhabitants being only 40% prey.

Judy snapped herself out of the haze of the porcupine frigates demise as several warning flashed across her screen. The Rhino class battleship's mass driver was charged and aimed through the heart of her ship. Judy fired all the maneuvering thrusters allowing the Claymore to strafe out of the line of fire passing through the gravity and magnetic shields which extended far past the hull with ease. Judy let out a heavy sigh of relief “Oh I love you Claymore but you are not the swiftest ship.”.

Judy while she could control the entire ship piloting and the sensors were here main focus and it took most of her her concentration. So most of everything else including the primary batteries were in the capable hands of skilled mammals. The Gunnery teams had to pull their punches against the battleship which already had powerful Gravity and magnetic shields meaning missile were not an option for disabling its plasma batteries. Trunkaby’s boarding team being inside meant no one could take any decent shots without risking their safety let alone kill it with the one weapon that would end it quickly the Altemis Cannon. So the two ships continued to exchange beam fire the fact that the Claymore trying to graze the Federation battleship’s plasma batteries off the ship in a bid to ease up the pressure on Judy.

Francine Trunkaby had pushed her way deep into the heart of the ship running into minimal resistance as security inside the ship wasn’t ready for knights to cut through the hull of their ship. Francine was using her trunk to fire her assault rail through the recently breached door of the Federation ships primary computer core. This was where the data drives would be with details that would be very useful for setting up defenses against more ships. “Ok boys we are doing well almost there they aren’t prepared for the Party Crashers to roll up on them.”. Francine’s team specialized in boarding in the least subtle of ways taking bases or ships one of the highest risk Knight roles but she trained her team well.

She signaled to the rhino across the blow up door opening to push in they were engaging armored mammals and not exos so they could be a bit more reckless till the exos on the ship manage to navigate the ship. Rhinowitz pulled the large ballistic shield from his back with his left hand and pushed into the room using the shield as a plow smashing mammals against the wall. He was trying to spare as much of the computer for now from Knight bullets and the grenades from the launchers the Feds were using.

“Francine we are clear swap I will watch the door the Fed exo’s have to be closing in by now” Rhinowitz called out as he backed out of the red stained room setting up his shield to used like a turret mount for his assault rail. Gravity shields didn’t really work well on a ship chock full of them so the next best thing was a heavy duty physical one.

Francine nodded and walked in with Xander the one mammal on the team that was far from the size of his fellow party crashers being a weasel. Despite his size he was an important part of the team he was the team’s hacker his small size let him easily fit powerful computer cracking technology into his knight. “Cover me for 8 minutes” Xander plugged his knight into the computer and climbed down into the small section of his knight for hacking as it had a traditional keyboard.

Higgins and Pavlo ducked behind Rhinowitz shield as the Federation exos finally decided to join the party the ring of puck rounds hitting the shield and ricocheting off rung out through the hall. “Hey boss want us to go escape train” Rhinowitz returned fire the anti armor rounds of his gun making quick work of the Federation exos.

“Hold them off a little bit longer Xander is almost done but he should hurry the hell up.” Francine yelled over the sound of of exchanging gunfire. “Also remove the jammers so we can use radio’s again please and thank you Xander.”.

Xander took a deep breath in and held it for a moment. “Ok you got it boss”. He got to working finishing downloading the data and pulling what encrypted hard drives he could before shooting up the rest of the computer. The lose of the main computer shutting down large portions of the ship’s systems jammers not being one of the systems with backups.

Francine nodded “Alright Rhinowitz escape train time.”. Rhinowitz picked up his shield undeploying it and charging down the hall Xander in the middle and Francine picking up the rear. Rhinowitz took care of most of the Feds directly in front of them but couldn’t clear the side halls as they were full on rushing to get to where they breached through the hull. They needed to hurry cause for every second that they were in the ship was a second the claymore couldn’t inflict any damage. But in their haste Pavlo the water buffalo took several shots that pierced his Knights armor Francine and Higgins pretty much carrying him to their extraction point. “Hang on pavlo going to have to seal your suit before we get to space so this might sting a bit if it gets in your wounds.”.

“Just do it we are the Party Crashers we don’t feel pain.”. He muffles his yell as Francine sprays a rubber like substance over the bullet holes creating an airtight seal but pushing various exo fluids and non toxic sealant into his wounds.

Rhinowitz was the first to break through the hard light patches the temporary depressurization pulling the rest of the team out into space. Francine quickly linked her laser comms system to the Claymore “This is Trunkaby Party crashers are clear of the ship Hopps repeat clear to fire just don’t leave us out here and send pick up after you take out the ship.”

Judy was happy to hear from Francine as a few of the Federation ship’s beams manage to break through the Claymore magnetic shields but not enough to overcome the heat sinks in its armor scorching the paint. Judy was a little annoyed by this fact she was going to have to look at those scorched marks for a while now on her new ship. She rapidly thumped her foot "load the Altemis Cannon with a category one Kinetic shell lay that ship to rest for ruining my ships new paint after thinking they could commit genocide.".

Gates along the bow of the ship opened like parting lips to bare fangs of gravity generators. Arcs of charged energy sparking between gravity generators that surrounded the barrel for physical shells with clearance for the expanding barrel. The barrel began to adjust size similar to a hand held drill with interchangeable bits the four prongs of the once traditional looking barrel spread turning more into guide rails to accommodate the largest explosive mass driver round that was the cat one Shell.

As the shell was confirmed loaded Judy got the notice on her hud as she started lining the Claymores bow to fire. Aiming for the bow of another ship with the mass driver was normally not an easy task but she had an advanced ship that helped with it. As soon as she lined up her shot her paw flew to the fire button letting it scan her paw authorizing the firing in a split second. To Francine it was a beautiful sight the massive shells crunching in the outer hull of the bow and continue deep into the ship silenced only by the void of space seemingly unaffected by the Federation ship’s shields. There was a short moment of nothing then the whole ship exploded kicking the Knights out a little further from the shock wave as flames poured out of every pore and scar the ship had. The flames and the vacuum of space consuming all the oxygen the ship had to offer the fire snuffing them out almost as quickly as they came as it slowly fell into orbit.

Judy wasted little time before connecting to the Claymore’s Flight deck teams "Send a large Drop ship to pick up Trunkaby and her team.”. Francine and her team taken care of all that was left was to see to helping her Knights finish off all the troops that had been launched from the three ships. “Gun crews turn down the power on the belly’s auxiliary turrets and provide fire support to the surface but try to minimize the building damage if you can.". What an exciting battle she could hear her own heart beating like her ear was pressed to her own chest she was shaking slightly from the adrenaline that flooded her body. She pulled her helmet off gently setting it aside on the small table beside her shaking from the adrenaline high of the battle. Judy let her body relax feeling like she was sinking into her her chair while she listened to the crew leaders speaking to report on damages and the progress reports.

Judy hopped up off her chair stretching she had been lying in that admittedly comfy recliner for hours now and she now had some down time with the destruction of the final ship in orbit. She jogged to here quarters and peeled herself out of the form fitting Navigator pilot suit. The suit, her helmet or device serving a nearly similar function had to be worn constantly everywhere. She wasn’t allowed to have any Implants so the Navigator gear had to do what even the most basic implants would. Judy slipped the vital monitoring bracelet a bare minimum least she draw the ire of Honey the chief medical officer.

  
She put earplugs in to keep the water out of the ears as she stepped into her shower and hitting the digital display to turn the cool water letting it wash over her grey and white fur with a sigh of relief. As the water cooled the heat her suit trapped in her skin and fur she couldn’t help but smile feeling thankful thinking about that Fateful Carrot Day Festival when she was eight that was the start of her journey to get here.

 

* * *

 

A 8 year old Judy Hopps and some of her classmates at Hopalong grade school were putting on a play depicting the the great exodus. “Long ago on a planet we called earth mammals grew up from feral beasts that fought into intelligent mammals, and much like today and our oldest ancestors predators and prey fought.”. Judy took the pretend stone spear wielded by a young tiger under her arm having gone overboard with the fake blood sprayer sewn into her cloths several of the parents getting worried looks directed at the young rabbits parents. After Judy’s dramatic hammy very bloody death she jumped up. “And after countless years of strife these bitter foes came together to form a world capital that was called Zootopia.” she gestured to the screen behind her showing one of the few rare images of the city on earth pre-exodus while she and the tiger changed into more original space explore looking outfits. “Together prey and predators found peace and working together hand in hand.” she took the tigers paws into her own and the stage blossomed into a beautiful sea of stars. “We took to the stars in 3 massive colony ships and with wormhole warp drives colonizing and terraforming worlds.”.

She removed her hands from the tiger and stepped forward towards the audience “But our ancestors aboard the Animalis hit an anomaly and were thrown far from reach of contact with the other 2. They spread out falling back into predator and prey groupings no longer living with each other because of the vast distances between the.”. All the holographic star faded replaced by an Image of Zootopia from space before terraforming “We stayed close because our ancestors crashed and where others got lazy and content we thrived cut off from our fellow star faring mammals working together to survive the harsh environment.”. the barren looking planet slowly began to change along with some of the moon's into a world with oceans forests and cities the modern day planet of Zootopia. “We can all be anything we want from the smallest mouse to the biggest elephant. As long as we work hard and never forget what makes us unique we are Zootopians, we always have each others back be you prey or predator.”. Judy and her classmates took their bows before leaving the barn to enjoy the festivities.

Judy was Skipping along side her parents who were sticking close to her after the bloody scene of her short stage play. That was the latest in a long list of strange things Judy has done or said so her parents like to give their little tryer extra attention compared to their normal children. She had since she was about 5 wanted to join the police force, dangerous work even if she would be around Bunny Burrow most of the time. Though the biggest dangers were just the occasional armed nip head trying to protect his stash they still feared for their overachiever daughter.  
“Judy I know you want to be a Police officer but you know what might be better Carrot farmer, helping feed Zootopia.” Stu remove one paw from the straps of his overalls and gestured toward the sky to the Zootopia the planet their habitable moon orbited.8

Bonnie decided to chime in to assist wrangling in their daughter’s lofty dreams instead of changing them “we aren’t asking you give up on your dreams though just maybe keep them closer to home and get a position for Bunny Burrow or better yet Hopalong where…”. She had nothing short of saying where the safest sector of Zootopian space is and that would have been far too overprotective and selfish sounding given how much Judy talked about being a planetary officer for Zootopia.

Stu cut in again “Where you can make a difference closer to home.”. They kept talking going back and forth about the pro’s of working around home would have. The conversation becoming less to Judy and more just bouncing Ideas off one another quickly losing the young energetic kit’s interest.

Judy rolled her eyes as she slipped away, unable to take the conversation any more knowing exactly what they were doing she couldn’t really say how. She had just always had a bit of a sixth sense when it came knowing what people were really saying when they talked. Today was going to be a special day for her the day she truly would awaken to her full potential all thanks to one fox.

Her ears twisted around to catch the faint sound of talking coming from an opening in a fence. Her nose twitched slightly she could hear faint voices but what really got to her was the overwhelming feeling of desperation from one person and fear from several more. Usually she had these itch like feeling about what people were feeling made her want to help. This was different with all the happy from the fair this was starkly upsetting it made her scared but determined to change those feelings.

She cautiously peeked around the corner of the fence to see of of her young cousin and two sheep from her class being harassed by her arch rival Gideon Grey and his friend Travis, Gideon’s family the only prominent predator family in Hopalong. A town largely populated by hopps’, one of 7 families that more or less farmed or maintained the entire moon outside of the terraformers.

“Come on Gideon give us back out tickets.” the female sheep was shaking a bit as the male sheep stood just slightly in front of her and the smaller barely 5 year old hopps doe they were hanging out with.

“Bah bah bah what are you going to do about it, I’ll kick your meek little sheep butts.” Gideon shoved the bunched up mammals toppling them over, getting a high five from Travis after. He deposited the tickets into his overalls chest pocket.  
Judy stayed hidden but as scared as the sheep and her cousin were, Gideon was suffering just as much. She knew even in Zootopia area’s like Bunny Burrow that were an unusually high 95% prey being a minority in a town where every bunny knew everyone and was related to 80% of the town led to some issues. Like some unintentional prejudice from kits because they are stupid and didn’t know better, or the rare adult towards the preds that would always be similar size or smaller like weasels and foxes. Judy steeled herself and marched towards Gideon “kindly return my friends tickets please.” she held out her paw standing tall and confident looking him in the eye.

Gideon looked at Travis and laughed “what the weak little bunny cop wants to take on the big strong predator, us foxes used to eat rabbits like you for breakfast.”. Gideon extended his retractable claws and growled showing as much teeth as possible.

Judy’s nose twitched her body was afraid but her mind overpowered her body with willpower to stay put because Gideon was afraid of the little bunny before him, no he was afraid of the Hopps wanting conflict. Judy’s nose was barely twitching as she continued to stare down the predator slowly his thought becoming more clear all but hearing him think. The more she seem to burrow into his thoughts with her intensifying glowing eyes locked onto his the more he seem to struggle to stare at her but unable to look away.

He was scared being the feared predator with one friend was better than the harassed predator with one friend, and a love for baking with his grandmother sure wasn’t doing him any favors with popularity so it stayed a secret. He was afraid he rarely hurt anyone never had to unless he was bullying another pred, and most definitely never a Hopps but none ever stood up to him like Judy was. His fears morphed before Judy’s eyes deepening, he either submitted to Judy without a fight as was seen as weak opening himself up to the harassment of his prey classmates and stopped being feared. Or hurt Judy and risk her family who ran the town and face their retribution against his family, or her’s when she became a cop. Gideon slowly recovered a little disoriented by the sudden migraine of a Navigator forcefully reading his mind not that he knew that after finally breaking eye contact, but she already knew so much about him.

Judy came to her own crossroads she could simply stare him down get the tickets back crushing Gideon in the process her arch nemesis of her youth. Or seem weak herself and let him get away with the tickets and preserve his state of at least not being openly teased and mocked and no one would judge her. She wanted a third option where neither of them seemed weak.

Gideon broke Judy out of her thoughts as he shoved her to the ground as soon as her ears dropped passively and doubt came across her face as her internal debate went on not even realizing she did it. He pinned her down and pulling back a clenched fist threatening to hit her making her nose twitch wildly “You gonna cry, scared little bunny.”. He had had to put real fear in her so he could just scare her off with a growl next time. “Don’t you ever think you will be anything more than a weak dumb carrot farming bunny.” he was face to face with her, snarling viciously only to see pity not fear on her face.

“It’s ok Gideon I won’t tell anyone you’re scared it can be our secret.” she put her paws on Gideon’s Chest he was so taken aback by how gentle her paws felt even through the denim of his overalls he didn’t notice her taking the tickets. “I understand you need this,” she smiled a little only further confusing Gideon especially with the soft friendly tone she used “Sorry in advance for this if you hit me it’s fine, i don’t want to seem weak either I won’t let my family bother your’s though.”. She curled her legs back and Kicked him in the nose bloodying it as it got him off her stumbling back a step and braced herself. It was barely his fault he did it instinctively swiping his claws across her face digging easily deep enough to draw blood from her cheeks.

Gideon hide it well but he was scared out of his mind thinking he just destroyed his family's chances to be on the hopps’ good side and they would be on the streets in no time. Not that they would but he as a young kit hardly understood that his parents tended to exaggerate when they complained about the Hopps family as iron fisted tyrannts when they had issues with the DHAV (Department of Hover and Aerospace Vehicles) or taxes. Turning to Travis he hurried with his friend away before the adults came. Judy lightly touched her bleeding cheeks it was just light scratches but it burned with pain regardless.

“Judy are you alright” the cousin reached her first followed shortly by the sheep who helped her up to her feet.

“That looks bad, Gideon Grey is a real jerk.” the female sheep was looking over the scratch marks.

Judy smiled and pulled the tickets out from her pocket “Here you go, I believe these belong to you.”. She felt very good about their happiness but Gideon's fears weighed even more heavily on her mind.

The male sheep took them excitedly “Our Tickets you’re awesome Judy, you are gonna make a great cop and get Gideon back good.”.

“Yeah thanks.” she kept staring where Gideon had walked off to with Travis “Hey let's not tell anyone what happened here might ruin the festival alright, I need to go find my parents and I am sure Gideon will leave everyone alone.”.

Judy wasn’t looking for her parents when she left her friends she felt compelled to find Gideon comfort him after scratching her he was probably planning on running away if not something even more stupid. She closed in on the now empty barn where the stage for shows and stuff of the like were held during the festival like her classes play. She could hear whimpers threatening to turn to full blown whines coming from the far corner of the darkened barn. She moved quietly towards its source Gideon whose voice she could pick out from a crowd let alone an almost silent barn.

“What do you want Hopps.” he did his best to stifle the whimpers that tried to escape his muzzle and replace them with tough guy tone.

“I wanted to say I know you probably don’t want anyone to know because it would ruin your bully rep, but would you like to be my secret friend maybe let me try some of your baking.

“How do you know about me baking…..” he was a bit angry and confused that someone figured out his secret past time.

“I don’t know I just sorta saw it when i was staring into your eyes it was like I could see into your mind.”. Judy ground her foot against the ground feeling a bit nervous “It sounds crazy but it’s true it was like you told me without saying anything.”.

“You read my mind,” he sounded slightly very off put by that thought “You didn’t tell anyone did you.”. A growl began to form in the back of his throat that died as soon as Judy desperately shook her head no.

“If you make a carrot cake for me I promise to never stand up to you again when others are around till we are out of school then your bushy tail is on its own.” she was rocking in place on her feet with a gentle grin.

“Ok Judy it’s a deal.” Gideon gave her a very faint smile “Sorry I was such a Jerk.”.

“I promise my family won’t hurt you or yours well adult on adult anyways but you can fend of a few bunny kit that aren’t me if you’re much of a pred.”. The both laughed for a second “but you scratch any of them and I will bury you Gideon.” the laughing died but he nodded in agreement. Their little agreement sealed she and the pudgy fox indulged in a friendly hug. The two things she remembered about the short hug was how good it felt to have someone so moved by her actions so close, the second Fox tails were like hugging a velvet plush it was incredibly soft even at an accidental brush of a wagging tail.

The moment she told her mother what happened with reading Gideon’s mind, most of it leaving some of the details out. Bonnie and Stu realized their strange unusual daughter was a Navigator and destined for a life among the stars crushing their hopes of her staying at home even as a cop. They did completely pretend the event with Gideon never happened as a favor to their daughter for holding off on reporting her powers till she was 10 at least delaying her training into a true navigator. They couldn’t have been more proud or scared for their precious little tryer.

 

* * *

 

The beep on the shower monitor pulled her out of her trip down memory lane and a voice only transmission was patched through to Judy. It was James Wolford probably one of her personal favorites, he was young for a squad leader but proved his worth during his time on the Broadsword “Judy we got a call from Jeremy he is severely wounded, in some abandoned factory, and that fox you know the one is piloting the Knight with Jeremy permission with a band of what I would affectionately call Knight pilot stupid mammals.”.

She did know the fox he was talking about, she heard the radio chatter as he put together a small militia in the time before they dropped. Then concentrated his forces in the one hole in the Knights defense line on word of mouth and observations sent by radio in minutes after they landed. Who ever this fox was she wanted him for her knight teams if he survived. She was going to make sure he was her first personally recruited pilots. What made him so interesting was he wasn’t even military had like no experience as far as she knew with how he talked and still managed to crippled several exos and and a squad of infantry. “Thanks James I will let the gunnery crews to help support him against the armor teams a single Knight should be more than enough to handle any infantry even without gravity shields.”. She wondered what kind of honorable hard working mammal this fox was she kinda envisioned a fox version of a young Jack Savage a rather famous Knight pilot making her regret he was a fox and not a rabbit. She wouldn’t realize how wrong she was about who the fox that she would come to Nicholas Piberious Wilde was from one of her hero’s for a different Sword ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Might be a little short of the 10 pages on google docs or targeted goal of 5k words minimum per chapter i shoot for. it will detail the rest of the day Nick and gang spend with Jeremy while the space battle raged on in orbit. but the chapter after that a Story im sure will be one of the better side stories Called Nick and Finnick's Grand Adventure.
> 
> Gravity Generators: Giant rotating rings for gravity what a terrible form of artificial gravity. so they made gravity generators so people could walk on ships with no trouble. on larger ships they have massive gravity generators that created a shield, also on larger ships to propel large physical rounds. Altemis Cannons at their highest output can fire Gravity beams using pure gravitational waves as weapons.
> 
> Space hull construction: all space ships unless poorly constructed have 2 hulls the inner hull which basically ensures air tight interiors. then there is the space for maintenance and exterior systems like shields, armor heat sinks, hardlight emergency patch systems. the outer hull is simply for armor and reentry heat shields.
> 
> Hardlight Holograms: Nanobots that project light or images used heavily for all interactive displays such as those used by Multi tool generated touch screens. the fact they are usually fairly transparent or hologram like, but still possess a physical form that can rest soft touches easily is why it was termed a hardlight hologram. One of the more extreme uses is on Space ships is as patches thick layer of nanobots reseal the hull moving to anywhere needed through the maintenance space of ships.
> 
> Multi Tool: if you have ever seen the rios in Xenosaga its very similar to that, or to those who just said what the fuck is that think of a nintendo nunchuk looking thing minus the cables. It usually runs off a planetary or ship net, but function at a more limited capacity even when not connected to a network. a good quarter of the device is nanobots they fuction primarily as phones and personal computers. they also can have several add-ons that make them useful as various types of scanners like medical, and in really illegal mods weapons like short use plasma knives or hacking devices.
> 
> Nip: the Lightest of the illegal drugs very common, addictive but very little lasting side effects besides regret. most mammals react with a pseudo heat making them very affectionate and slightly drunk. Occasionally with violent outbursts.
> 
> Assault Rail: generic term for any railgun capable of full auto capabilities.
> 
> DMR: designated marksmammal rail a semi auto railgun usually with an attachment that turns it into a full blown sniper.
> 
> I will be trying to shoot for weekly updates after the Dansker Liberation when Judy and Nick actually meet so enjoy the next few chapters will release them as they finish being re worked since Dansker liberation is being extended and moving some of the more significant past events involving Judy and Nick much earlier than they were before the rewrites.


	3. Dansker Liberation part 3: Nick and Finnick's Grand Adventure Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick is reuinited with friends and Jeremy learns a bit about how all of his friends came together in what they all call the Grand Adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to throw in the first part of Nick and Finnick's grand adventure because barely 4 pages was not cutting it.https://discord.gg/AtZwZe5 discord for anyone who may want to offer help in what ever capacity or what ever.

* * *

 

 

When Nick awoke from his nap his body demanded from him after his ordeal being carried in the thankfully minimally padded Knight paws as Jeremy fled with the two fellow canids before for more Fed exos came. “So foxes where are you and your slightly less stupid than you friends supposed to go if they couldn’t make it to the mine because we are not making it through to there tonight and you need help before you bleed out.”.

Nick looked down at his leg sighing seeing the blood soaked pant leg. “Yeah um.” he looked around getting his bearings it was hard to identify everything after all the bombing the city suffered throughout the day. “Take a left go down three blocks and you should see a factory it’s been abandoned for years.”. In Nick’s mind the factory would be safe enough since the Feds only cared about the working factories and those were spared from the bombings and were heavily guarded and watched man power permitting. The abandoned factory though was his little modest club house and have mostly spared probably with the plans to bring it back to working order after the city was conquered.

It was planetary conquest 101 you can’t control an entire planet in a day and not just destroy everything and have to re terraform. So the tactic was hit a larger city maybe two with no military bases but plenty of natural and industrial resources like mines, crops, factories, power generation. The next step was clear it out and turn it into a massive base for transport ships to bring in a steady flow of troops to from allied planets. While the conquered city repurposed factories for ammo, repairs, becoming as self sufficient forward base as possible.

As Jeremy entered the factory his proximity warning went off followed by 4 more foxes besides the ones he was carrying popped up from cover shooting out the cameras with paint guns. Hearing a stray paint ball hitting Finnick almost knocking him off the shoulder of the Knight.

“Lillith you stupid bitch you did that on purpose.”. Finnick growled with intense anger glaring at the white vixen who shrugged realizing in that moment that Nick let out a loud almost cackling laugh while pointing at Finnick that Nick was not in trouble. So Finnick was not about to take all the credit for the rescue and her shooting him was for nothing. If Finnick was capable of spontaneously combusting from anger as he yelled until lillith shot him again.

Nick sat up and looked around for Sam “Shaky” Rengard, smiling when he spotted the gangs medic or the son of Marian Wilde’s closest friend. Sam was a Nurse with some surgical experience and over the years could probably become a doctor is he had the formal schooling but was too poor to get. He was the voice of reason always vocalizing his worries rarely joining the shenanigans at first thus his “Nick”name. But he quickly bonded with them and stopped being afraid to follow them into the breach to do his best to keep them as safe and usually failing to do that healthy and alive. “Yo Shaky you want to use some really awesome shit to fix me up.” Nick pulled the removable med kit and tossed it to the second oldest member of his gang.

Sam quickly rifled through the bad tossing out the gear damaged by shrapnel which luckily wasn’t a lot even the bag were slightly armored on the outside. He pulled out a sterile sheet from the bag and laid it down on an old mattress and motioned Jeremy to lay help Nick over to it so he could get to work. “I told you Nick that you shouldn’t use the mining exo to fight just cause we would have less time to get away doesn’t mean try to get killed.” Sam used a chastising tone as he scanned Nick’s body becoming more annoyed at the extent of the damage it was mild but everywhere making it more like a moderate injury. Sam pulls out the medical Nanite injector and gave Nick a shot by the bullet hole numbing it and temporarily stopping the bleeding so he could remove the shrapnel.

 

Jeremy opened up the entry hatch on the Knight jumping out looking around most of them were red foxes only three of the mammals he saw weren’t. The Fox everyone called Finnick was obviously a Fennec, the arctic vixen he assumed was the one named lillith. The most out of place mammal was a all black rabbit with blue eye’s minding her own business by a home made armored bus that had a few bullet holes. The rest they ranged from youngest being the white vixen at Nick’s side and the red fox who was doing something on his multi tool they were barely were 20 at the most. The oldest being the one named Sam and the fox who was slumped half drunk over the improvised turret on the bus looking more like they were in their thirties. “So you got some Interesting friends here Nick though it is interesting that you seem to have a medic in your midst, I guess you’re used to being in trouble.”.

Nick laughed and nodded “Oh yes we get into trouble constantly old Shaky here keeps us in one piece oh how rude of me not to introduce you.”. Nick introduced everyone by their “Nick”names for some reason refusing to use real names ever unless he was showing respect to someone or the situation was serious the only exception was Finnick. He started with the youngest in the group Joseph “Jojo” Benlin, next his pseudo little sister and second youngest Lillith “Snowflake” Snow. he then introduced Sam “Shaky” Rengard the medic, and Howard “Moonshine” Branz who was larger and physically strong for the usually lithe species, and finally the rabbit Jillian “Wings” Buckwald probably the second longest friend Nick ever had. “And of course you already know shortcake,” Nick gestured at Finnick if not for the fact he was still being worked on by Sam would have chucked the nearest object at him “and myself Nicholas Wilde.”.

“So how does a gang of foxes get a rabbit in their gang.” Jeremy raised a brow and looked at Nick who was getting stitched up now.

Nick smiled brightly and started his explanation with the most disturbing thing he could have “You highjack her transport truck on a way out of the way mountain road while she is asleep, kidnap her cause you can’t leave her in the mountains and then after beating up a drug dealer and let her fly the Shuttle in a daring escape and she gets to live out her lifelong dream of flying.”.

Jeremy looked at Jillian “Seriously they Kidnapped you and you end up hanging out with them.”.

Jillian smiled and shrugs “well they did help me fix up the shuttle and let me keep it after I crashed for my first landing, besides they are so much fun you should see them play Fail Rail Betty to decide important life choices they can’t agree on.”.

Jeremy didn’t bother asking her what Fail Rail Betty or how to play it was he didn’t really want to know he head more important things to worry about. “So why are you all in this place.”

Joseph yells “Well we followed you not able to just abandon Nick we figured you had captured him for some reason and he would lead you here so we could ambush you because that would be a Nick thing to do.”.

 

Nick sat up the medication working wonders for his pain and leg nicely stitched up he turned to Joseph. “Jojo clean the paint off the camera we aren’t ruining his Knight and ignoring it after he saved Finnick and myself.”. Joseph jumped right to it collecting what few cleaning supplies were kept around the factory and started to eagerly get to work vigorously scrubbing the Knights cameras clean. Jeremy looked up to Finnick and Nick so he was happy to blindly follow them since the day they saved him from the drug dealer he was confronting poisoning the neighborhood. “Wings will the bus survive blockade crashing, if not Finnick make a list of what you need and we will go scavenging so we can mod it to make it.”

Jillians ears dropped “Nick please I am begging you please please for the love of the Moon Rabbit no more stupid plans for today we have no radios they are being jammed now we can’t even call the mine to see how bad it is around it you’re lucky we found you.”.

“My plans aren’t stupid they are differently brilliant they almost always work.” Nick returned in a matter of fact tone closing his eye’s and raising his finger up in a almost smug manner. “We won’t survive more than the night we don’t know where the Feds are coming from just where they are going the mine. My guess is to try to overwhelm the Knights while they try put up some form of defense for the non combatants so when they leave only like one or two knight behind the feds can’t turn the mine into one giant hostage situation.”.

Lillith helped Nick stand up and helped him over to the bus so he could help inspect it. “Jillian you know as well as I do we just never say no to his plans because the fact they are stupid means nothing when he can say do you have a better plan and no one will say anything.”.

Jillian let out a defeated sigh “Ok If the knight pulls point we could probably make it if none of the Feds find up before we reinforce the armor.”.

 

Nick clapped his paws together “Great Finnick, Moonshine, Jillian make it happen before nightfall it will be our best bet we will avoid most of the infantry at least that way.”.

Nick supervised the work Lillith was on lookout with Jeremy as freak of nature marksmammal she would be the only one besides Jeremy who could hope to land kill shots. Besides the sounds of distant explosions it was almost peaceful as day turned into sunset the sky of dansker looked much like a rainbow and beautiful sight.

The peace was broken when Lilith's screams echoed off the walls of the factory as Jeremy was shot by a sniper through the chest he was targeted first because he had a Zootopian uniform meaning he was the bigger threat. “Shaky gunshot wound to the chest give me 20 seconds before you come out though.” as soon as she pulled Jeremy behind cover she was going to take his gun and brutally murder the sniper that forced her to ruin her nearly perfect fur which was now splotched crimson with blood. Lillith grabbed the assault rail and opened the firing control settings swapping some of them out on the hard light display. Remembering where the sniper was and the fact he probably didn’t expect an assault rail to achieve the same long range shots probably didn’t move. She bared her fang if only to externalize her anger as she spotted the sniper it was a yak laying prone about three floors higher than her firing from were part of a wall had collapsed. She squeezed off three shots the first was into the snipers railgun which went through his shoulder letting out pained noises from the intense pain then shot off his horns with the next two. She smiled as the yak panicked but before he could get closer to standing than being on his paws and knees she finished him off with a shot through the head watching him fall forward just enough force his body slipped off the building and fall to the street below. “I just might steal you.” She patted the assault rail “we are clear Shaky but they know where we are.”.

Nick stumbled as he tried to run on his injured leg to keep up with Sam luckily being caught by the blood coated Lillith before he face planted. "Shaky is he alriiiiii....ght" his last word was drawn out and broke for a second seeing all the blood the only chance to get his friends to safety was rapidly vanishing

Sam hurried out giving Jeremy a medical nanite injection to slow the bleeding and putting the cpr machines mask on him before he started assessing the damage. “It didn’t hit the heart, nicked a lung which is easy enough to fix here but his spine was hit we need to stabilize his back till we can get him proper medical facilities if we don’t want him paralyzed.”. Sam did what he could patching the lung and the bullet holes the the Knights medical supplies readying a makeshift stretcher.

Nick was panicking slightly “No no no Shaky they know where we are at we can’t stay here and the only safe place is the mine which we established we can’t get to without the Knight and pretty sure we need him to pilot it.”

Jeremy was forced to stay still as he was strapped to a board ready to load into the bus. “Wait Nick you got them this far, and you're about the same size as me.”.

“Yeah and what does me getting this far and me being almost your size have to do with anything.” Nick snipped back clearly losing his cool as his only plan was falling apart.

“You can pilot the knight and put a 24 hour pause on the security protocols, you can pilot it you can finish this and get us to safety.”. Nick's face turned to one of shock he had the most extensive exo piloting experience and a decent shot but could he really fight his way to the mine.

Jeremy’s multitool came to life “Pilot Collins this is Mar please come in Jammer have been disabled report.”.

Sam picked it up and held it so Jeremy could answer without moving “Grant it's so good to hear from you so the battle in space is over I am guessing I have a spinal injury tell James Nick Wilde the leader of the mammals i was sent to help will be piloting in my stead.”

“You know this is against like every regulation Zootopia has Luckily us Knight pilots are different we have our own regulation I will tell Wolford but your location has a lot of armor moving on your location so you better be ready to fight over and out Mar over and out.”.

 

“Nick you heard him you get your ass in the knight now or we might all die.” Jeremy smiled “Trust me when I say this you were born to do this you’re a crazy mammal who would do everything in your power to protect innocent people no matter how small time to step it up for them.”.

Finnick light up a cigar and smiled “Nick you have gotten me no most of us out of worse jams with less, I mean a Knight in your hands would be easier than our grand adventure that was a month this will only be a night.”.

Nick wagged his tail as he decided to do it for his friends. Jeremy rather happy about Nick taking on this responsibility too but was curious about this grand adventure “hey Finnick will make the Sword mechanics give you some really kick ass parts only Zootopia has if you tell me about this adventure to pass the time.”.

 

* * *

 

The old times Finnick was talking about was when Nick had known Finnick a few years and the Bigg pirates were making their usual runs they were pretty classy for blood thirsty criminals they mostly focused on big fish cargo ships so small mining colony’s like Dansker were just pit stops for them to relax, sell some nip to a town, do some repairs with minimal interference from the law. Most frontier planets like Dansker didn’t hate pirates as they paid well and didn’t bother the ships from those planets in exchange for not reporting them to the Federation or empire. Nick and Finnick as young con mammals want more adventure out of life so they hatched a plan to Join the Big pirate syndicate almost 5 years ago.

20 year old Nick and 22 year old Finnick raced to the spaceport for Silver town the very next town over from where they lived called Happy Town. They took Finnick’s hover van with a taller fantasy version of finnick embracing an arctic vixen he called Vicky that he treated it better than most mammals. As they pulled into the parking lot the line of pristine white shuttles lined the port.. “There she is Finnick They are our tickets to the Glacier Mr. Big's personal ship.” Nick was straightening his tie, the Big's had a thing for being well dressed they weren’t some scraggly struggling pirates they were as respected as much as feared.

“It is a beautiful sight so I have heard you can join up if you can impress the the boss Mr. Big.” Finnick smirked buttoning up his dress shirt as she stepped out of Vicky. “I have a plan to get in real good with the Big's” he headed around back and pulled out a case of money. “We give them all our hustling earning for the last month and the emergency stashes get our foot in the door as big shots and you use that Wilde charm to win over the family.”.

Nick put on his most charming grin as he started walking towards one of the massive polar bears in track suits. “Well hello we would like to speak to your boss and before you say no we brought just a little taste of what we can do in a slow month.” he motioned Finnick forward showing the precious metal bars it was the only way to hide money was to convert the electronic currency into precious metals which were still good as money of course. Nick noticed there were a few very well made fakes among them and for a moment he thought the Polar bear noticed as well as their stoic but stern faces didn’t change. After several very long moments Nick and Finnick not letting the slightest shift in their outward emotions the polar bears finally stepped aside motioning them into the well appointed interior of the Shuttle.

“Wow fancy” Finnick whistled like he was whistling at a sexy vixen he sat down and poured himself a drink. “Yo Nicky you want one.” he smiles like they were already in “I could really get used to this don’t fuck this up for us.”.

Nick smirked “You know I only drink the fruity stuff my tastebuds still live unlike yours and don’t feel like killing them so i can,” he posed like a macho mammal and lowered his voice till it was almost as deep as Finnick’s “Drink like a man.”. He let out a light laugh leaning back into the seat waving to the two polar bears sitting across from them in silence.

As their shuttle circled the Glacier a battleship clearly stolen from a Federation drydock looking almost new in the glorious whites and light blues “She is a beautiful ship.”. “I would love to see her insides.”.

Nick chuckled till they landed “You are the only mammal who would probably make a girlfriend think you were cheating on her with a machine.”.

They were greeted by Mr. Big's personal bodyguard Kozlov a massive polar bear who stood a head above the already large polar bears. He then opened his paw to reveal the small shrew and his elderly grandmother. It would have been a shock if they weren’t such a prominent presence in this section of space or if they hadn’t done so much research. The tiny shews extended their paws for the foxes to kiss their rings which they did. “So you say you made all this money in just a month, quite the feet for two so young.”.

Nick smiles “we do it without selling drug we like to call it a hustle we do just barely legal things like get illegally modified vehicle we “destroy” the Illegal mods, I as a registered mod seller and Finnick here as a registered mod mechanic we resell the mod and parts we strip and even install them.”.

“Oh ho you two are very very good I would like to hear more about what you could do if you expanded your business.”. The two foxes high five each other before Kozlov cleared his throat for Mr. Big making the foxes return to their professional attitudes. “Come to my Office.”

The next few days went by very smoothly the grandmother became enamored by Nicks smooth words and the gifts he brought for her and her family from his mother’s tailor shop. The foxes regularly attended the family dinners they were all but in the family in less than a week thanks to Nick, this all ended though when Mr. Big’s grandmother died. The Big's had a family tradition when one of their own died they buried their dead with gifts as a sign of respect which was a problem. “Finnick we have no money they are expecting a gift from anyone close to the family.” Nick was shaking Finnick rather violently “Don’t you have anything we can turn into cash to get something even remotely nice.”.

“What about your mom can she front us the money.” Finnick growled as he slapped Nick’s hands away.

“No way she gave us all those cloths some for Kozlov she doesn’t know i have been trying to schmooze my way into a pirate syndicate, if she loses any more money the shop will be in trouble for the month.” Nick whisper yelled back.

“Ok ok Nicky boy I know what we can do someone owes me a favor and a wool rug from an exotic predator would show mad respect to that granny leave it to me buddy I got this covered.”. If Nick only knew before what hell Finnick was about to bring down upon them the would have said know and made the grandmother a wool rug from his own tail. It wouldn’t have mattered about the fox belief that a tail reflects a fox's soul in how they care for it, or how important for attracting mates it would have been worth it to avoid Mr.Big’s wrath.

Nick and Finnick were dressed in black sitting near the center aisle at the front the last of the gifts, the black rug Finnick has secured claiming it came from the back of a panther was put inside the coffin and it was fired into space. Nick was praying to the Great Celestial Nine Tailed Fox when he noticed Kevin and Raymond two of Mr. Big’s enforcers and they pointed at Finnick. “Finnick buddy please tell me they are not pointed at us in the middle of a funeral because you did something stupid.”.

“Um let's get up slowly and see if we can’t get out before anyone notices, cause the rug was kinda not made from a panthers back buuuut a Skunks butt it was the only rug I could get.”. Nick felt his stomach drop as Kevin showed Mr. Big a picture on his multitool.

Nick grabbed Finnick's hand and started to run towards diving between a polar bear's legs that tried to stopped them as Mr. Big yelled out to Ice them meaning shoot them out the airlock into space. “Of all the stupid things Finnick!!”.

The Crime boss's voice came over the the PA “Boy you really breaking my heart but on the slim chance you get away with my boys hunting you for the month we are in port, I never want to see your faces again and that is out of respect for Granmama we won’t be staying longer.”.

Nick saw a guard blocking the escape pods and Finnick tossed him a taser gun. “God damn it” Nick cried as he unloaded all three of the taser darts into the massive predator throwing Finnick Violently into one of the pods. “Drop us as close to Vicky as you can if we can’t out run them in her we are fucked anyways.”. Finnick nodded and set the coordinates as the dropped through the atmosphere set to land in the parking lot. They hit the ground hard destroying several vehicles that they had to climb over in their slightly disoriented states Nick taking the driver's seat. “You can bitch later but you care about Vicky to much and this is life and death.”.

“Fine but you owe me one.” Finnick put a blindfold on and bucked into his seat belt and started to rub the dash with his paw. “Vicky i promise you won’t pay for my sins.”.

Nick growled and punched the accelerator as Mr. Big’s hench mammals rushed to their shuttles and cars to give chase with every available mammal at their disposal.

 

* * *

 

Raymond and Kevin were quickly suited up in Exo’s a open side planetary flight shuttle ferrying them as they pursued the foxes who disgraced the family they worked for. They followed closely it was rather impressive how the van moved through the city as fast as a full blown air vehicle which were typically faster. During one particularly sharp turn Kevin was thrown from the ship crashing through the wall of a building but the shuttle and Raymond were still hot on the vans tail even as it turned on some kind of booster rocketing down the street leaving a trail of smoke from the after burners crashing into an empty construction site and turning into a massive fireball.

As the shuttle came to a stop at the site of the crash Raymond jumped out and began searching the wreckage his exo easily withstanding the flames. He grumbled there was not enough left to really determine if there was bodies in what little was left in the van. He motioned for the Shuttle to continue the search from the air as he was far from convinced that the sneaky mammals were dead tho no one could have survived that crash .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a semi cliff hanger you know they survive you Just don't know how XD


	4. Dansker Liberation Part 4: Nick and Finnick's Grand Adventure Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Jillian and Joseph into the Grand Adventure, also Judy does something to really annoy a desperate Nick saving him in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooot its coming together quite nicely i think as Judy and Nicks orgin stories are told or almost told and the origin story of their meeting draws to a close hope everyone who is subscribed or following still enjoys what i am putting out. Also Thank you everyone who left Kudos and/or bookmarked your interest keeps this none writer typing along with this story lol. https://discord.gg/AtZwZe5 discord for anyone who may want to offer help in what ever capacity or what ever.

* * *

 

 

Nick looked at Finnick in short bursts, his friend was fighting the desire to dig his claws into his upholstery as he weaved around the buildings dodging traffic. “Buddy calm down I have a plan to save two of us.”.

Finnick threw the blindfold off “No Nick just no you are not killing Vicky or leaving her behind.”.

“Buddy she wouldn’t want you do die like this I am going to hit a straight away as hit that fancy booster that spews all that smoke and then well we are going to jump.”.

“Nick that is insane might as well get blown the fucking hell up crashing Vicky.”.

“But you have that hovering creeper board and you rip the inertial dampener out of vicky and bam we survive with smoke cover.” Nick smiles “You have like a minute to pull out the inertial damper and hook it to your creeper board.”.

Finnick whined and almost cried as he got to work ripping out what was essentially the brakes and quickly rigged it to the creeper as Nick hit the booster and Vicky went rocketing towards the empty construction site. “She won’t die in vain” Nick yelled as he tackled Finnick bursting out of the back doors under the cover of smoke the creeper hit the ground before bouncing up to its hover height which gave them all of about an inch below the bottom of the cars. Nick who was curled around Finnick as they embraced each other like scared kits was shaking as he refused to open his eye’s the cacophony of sound of angry or panicked yells of mammals and horns so many horns. Nick only opened his eye’s after they had finally come to a stop and the sound of Vicky exploding “Finnick buddy as bad as this is it’s about to get worse you know where Silver Town sends water to their Mine.”.

“This one I am ok with cause I’m pretty sure I pissed myself back there.” Finnick made a sound of disgust “yep totally did sorry about that Nick.”. Finnick said he was sorry but he was laughing under his breath.

Nick took a sharp mouth inhale not really wanting smell Finnick’s piss especially with it on him choosing to believe his torso was soaked with tears. “let's go before people start to think we are into some very weird stuff I love you buddy but not enough to be seen as the bottom in gay couple into this kind of marking.”. Nick picked up Finnick and bolted towards the aqueducts using the ally’s to avoid the pirate shuttles searching the skies. Nick after almost 20 minutes of running or jogging they made it to sweet sweet freedom plunging into the cold rushing water getting swept away down the mountain once again clinging to each other as they are washed down the mountain.

With the city far behind them Nick drags himself and his friend out of the water shivering looking terrible as fur clings to his body feeling like roadkill before he shook out his fur but it barely improved his fur situation. “Finnick if you’re dead I might eat you instead of bury you.”.

Finnick followed Nick’s example shaking out his fur “You are a fucking son of a bitch where are we going to go Nick you fucking dumb ass what about your mother they do know where you lived so Happy Town is being watched too.”. Finnick grabs Nick by the collar pulling him down to his eye level “We are like a week of walking if we don’t steal a vehicle.”.

Nick smiled “You mean like that delivery truck over there parked on the side of the road you want to drive and I will pin whoever is sleeping take them with us so we can’t just leave them here while you get us to to a place that sells fur dye “i have an idea how we could lay low.”.

“Nick stooooop it's one crazy plan after another can’t we do what normal people would do and just flee the planet.” the fennec fox let out a vicious growl.

Finnicks face softened into regret as he saw Nick’s ears and tail go lifeless and tears well up in his eyes and Nick had never cried once in sadness since they meet when they first meet. “Finnick I had my father taken from me already don’t make me give up my mother too please Finnick we just have to make it a month when they leave they promised to stop hunting us, I have a plan even if it is pure insanity.”.

Finnick rubbed his temples and sighed softly “Ok Nick we will do it your way just don’t make me regret this ok temporarily Kidnapping and the only cool crime auto theft.”. Finnick was shaking his head as he started to follow Nick sneaking up quietly getting ready to enter the two doors simultaneously.

Nick started counting down on his paw till he got to one and they threw open doors nick going straight to the back of the tractor trailer cab tackling the sleeping mammal using the blanket she was sleeping under as an impromptu straight jacket.

Jillian being attacked in her sleep started to struggle a bit to late as a Fox was laying on top of her “Get off of me your bastard i will destroy you and your family.”. When Nick literally sat on her chest with his full weight combined with her being wrapped up up to it was hard to retaliate against the fox. “What are you going to get rid of me.” she was becoming a bit worried that the foxes might be getting ready to get rid of her.

Nick rolled his eyes at her “Look I am Nick my friend driving your truck is Finnick tell anyone you saw us and the pirates hunting us will brutally kill you probably to find us.”. Jillian went quiet thinking she was about to be killed making her nose twitch. “I am sorry but we couldn’t leave you out on the mountains alone so your being temporarily kidnapped till we get to town and release you into the great urban wild with your truck in one piece just not Silvertown”.

Finnick started the truck and started to drive calmly to the next city over not stopping once throughout the night giving Jillian plenty of time to introduce herself and get to know Nick and Finnick a bit. “So you guys were about to become family with the boss of a pirate syndicate and short stuff here gets caught getting a skunk butt rug as a funeral present.” Jillian broke down laughing making Finnick’s ears go red with anger. “Then while jumping out of a rocket propelled van baby boy pissed all over you.” Nick nodded yes and Jillian broke down laughing to the extent her ribs began to hurt. This made Finnick scream slamming on the breaks and leaping in a fury at Nick biting the larger fox’s paw as he tried to fend his short friend getting punched in the eye, his ears pulled while being head butted and finished with knee to the gut before he returned to driving.

Jillian managed to get Nick off her and out of the blanket straight jacket easily after he faced the diminutive fur ball ,but was rather intrigued by the foxes at this point. Even more so by the surprise when Nick moaned out fighting the pain to ask her about her dreams. “So Jillian what is it you want to do with your life or truck driver it I make no promises but maybe just maybe we will help out to say sorry for the trouble.”. He did the ranger scout salute “might have tried to join pirates for adventure and money but I like to think I would make a great Robin Hood If more people liked foxes.”.

“I….I want to fly ships like the air and space kind have been trying to buy my own shuttle and have been doing those virtual flight simulators every night.”. Jillian’s ears became flushed feeling self conscious but after he put her at ease with his stories she felt almost compelled to admit what was holding her back from her dream. “But the DHAV told me I can’t fly because my heart replacement isn’t rated for the G’s that 80% of ships undergo.”.

Nick patted her head and leaned forward and whispered to Finnick “Think you can do something for her be it find a better heart implant or make some modded suit can you hook and inertial dampener to a suit.”.

“Nick inertial dampeners aren’t gravity generators they turn kinetic energy into heat and have to be directly attached there is a reason they are only used as braking systems if anything it would make it worse and also I can’t call in favors for an implant if we are pretending to be dead.”. He was whisper yelling and only realized that even quiet as he could be Jillian could hear him.

This didn’t deter Nick though “I might have an Idea where do you live.”

She quirked her eyebrow very unclear on how this was remotely relevant to the situation “I live just outside of happy town at a farm in the opposite direction we are driving.”.

“Perfect we can dye our fur maybe use some of our more foxy skills and help out with the bills and pay for room and board and after the pirates leave get you a new heart implant.” Nick had his plotting grin on his face as he looked to Finnick. “And best of all none of the pirates would ever suspect us to be in Happy Town since they know we used to live there and we aren’t stupid enough to return.”.

Finnick growled and Jillian laughed “Ok Foxes you have yourself a deal.” by the next morning Nick and Finnick had dyed their fur white got fake id’s as father and son ready to leave town back to Happy town.

 

* * *

 

Jeremy did his best not to laugh at the story Finnick was telling him and that was only covering how they meet Jillian. “Wow Skunk butt rugs, faked suicides, and grand theft auto and kidnapping all in less than a week of trying to Join pirates.”.

Finnick smiled a bit taking notice how Jillian had dedicated one whole ear to listen to Finnick regale Jeremy “and the rest of the story Is just as crazy we still have 3 more equally crazy fateful meeting to go.”.

The doors were kicked open by two Federation exos Nick quickly sliding in from of the bus shielding it from the bullet as he started running the advice Jeremy had given him. “I am calm it take 5 exo puck rounds to do the damage of one Zootopian round so don’t fear the bullets only sustained fire from multiple exos.” he returned fire shooting through the Federation exo’s assault rails before they manage to pierce his armor. The Federation pilots wasted no time in drawing their plasma swords Nick raising his gun to aim for the exos neck. “Center of the rotation point of where exos head meets the body or the upper torso typically are ensuring a fast kill as all mammals vitals of almost any size typically reside in that section.”. he fired two shoots into the neck of the nearest exo painting the exo behind it with blood as the back of the exo’s neck and head explodes giving Nick time to stand up and grab it using the lifeless exo as a shield blocking the first exo’s plasma blade. “When engaging multiple targets attack those you can’t defend against first.” Nick smiled as his gun rested under the armpit of the exo whose sword he was blocking and fired three shots into the chest of the exo the faint pop of the explosive rounds inside the metal frame preceded oil and blood pouring from the the bullet holes as it collapsed. With a powerful shove he threw the last surviving exo to the ground firing a single shot into its head “Anyone tho blood thirsty to run from a losing fight can’t be trusted to be spared.”.

“Wow Nick you are kinda bad ass when you don’t need to use your own your own wimpy body.” Finnick leaned out the window snickering. “Well you going to stand there all day or you going to be like a real boss and get moving so we can follow or you want a pat on the fucking back first we don’t have all night.”.

Nick sighed as was about to move out when he got a call on the Knights comes “Hello Temporary pilot be careful orbital support fire is about to commence for your area so try not to move around erratically and we’ll make sure you have a mostly safe path to the mine.”. “Once you arrive you will be joining Me squad leader Wolford for the final push to remove the threat of the Federation troops that are planetside.”.

“Who the hell do you think you are telling me what to do.” Nick growled under his breath. “You don’t owe me obviously but don’t think I owe you guys anything with nothing in it for me.”. Nick started jogging as Jillian followed with the bus not having time to wait for the Federation to surround them. As they headed into the night well light by the ships decaying in orbit burning turning the sky orange streaked with blue beams of plasma drowning out all the visible stars.

“Hmmmm good point well how about if you help us after arriving I will see to it our Leader in the big ship rewards you handsomely for your efforts for not leaving us one machine down.” Wolfords amused laugh was blatant and annoying to the red fox who couldn’t help the sneaking suspicion they might be trying to play him. He was going to make sure they regretted that if they tried to pull a fast one on him.

Luckily Nick had an easy time most of the way there just a few exos here and there that got too close to the bus for the Claymore to fire on them and not risk friendly splash damage. But they were closing in on the blockade where the bulk of the Feds have regrouped. Nick Knew there was no way with all the transport ships the Feds got in it was hard to believe they didn’t have something to block low output space to ground beams. He had to smash through it “Jillian prepare for a rough few seconds don’t slow down for a second.”. 2 tanks and 5 exos he couldn’t kill them all and the tanks at least had specialized rounds and could seriously hurt him but the exos could target the bus easily and had plenty of firepower to destroy the bus. “Jillian I am breaking to the right you go left I will prioritize anyone who so much as looks at you instead of me, and this isn’t a suicide mission for me so no turning back.”.

“Roger that boss if you do dye calling your tail to use as sweat rag.” she chuckled and did as she was told.

Only one of the tanks took aim at her and before it anywhere close to lined up for a shot Nick put a good 6 rounds while he charged straight for the exo’s focusing his shots on second tank. The anti armor round the second tank mange to fire before its demise blew off the Knights left hand and forearm as he caught the round. Nick tried to strafe keeping his distance as he circled around keeping a distance hot swapping his assault rail to have a wider spread not having the time to take aim as he slide behind cover of the nearest building. He did manage to severely cripple one exo but the other two he hit just had damage that didn’t disable anything. Nick was feeling a little excited like when he meet Jojo and decided he was willing to fight back instead of running away. Nick let his mind wander just a bit to find his calm center.

 

* * *

 

Nick and Jillian were still giggling they had stopped by a Kit & Cub clothing store and found an adorable elephant costume in Finnick’s size it would hide the ears that would give him away as not being Nick’s son to someone who knew their foxes. Nick had called in a favor with Flash a friend at the DHAV who could be trusted to keep a secret to get fake Id’s transferred to their multi tools.

“So we can ride with you to Happy Town live at your farm pay bill with fox ingenuity and….” Jillian tugged on his shirt interrupting him and motioning with her head toward a moose pirate drug dealer and an angry looking fox who was very young like 13 or 14. The Moose was not part of the Big’s because the shuttle he had was not white and barely maintained he was from some other smaller pirate faction.

Jillian looked up at Nick “The fox is telling the Moose to leave and stop poisoning his parents by selling them Nip and Vex.”.

“That kit is pretty brave standing up to to that massive moose for his family.” Nick clenched his fist. He wanted to fight but he didn’t stand a chance at beating a moose unarmed not even a gun with taser darts but he had his own family to take care of.

Jillian almost as if she sensed his thoughts when he took a single step that wasn’t towards the kit she said something that made Nick stop dead in his tracks. “I thought you said you would make a pretty good Robin Hood, I don’t think robin hood would just abandon an innocent kit fight a thug.”.

Nick took a deep breath in and looked at Jillian who was staring at him like she was demanding him to prove his earlier words were true. Then he looks at Finnick who silently shook his head no obviously not wanting to risk the trouble. He held his breath trying to figure out who he was the tod who dreamed of being a helpful well like scout he implied he would have been if foxes were more trusted. Or was he the con mammal he became with Finnick who avoided sticking his neck out for anyone not the loud violent desert fox or his own kind mother running from any dangers. “Fuck it.” Nick whispered to himself he made his way over to the moose who easily spotted him.

The moose didn’t have the slightest doubt why what he thought was an arctic fox was walking towards him that smile like he say an opportunity that only the moose could provide. He Shoved Joseph out of the way “Get out of the way kit I got a customer.”.

“Hey there you look like a mammal with what I need gonna party with a bunch of bunnies pirates like you got to understand what a chance that is, i know it's wrong but bunny’s are just so eager gonna bang half her family or at least have an fun all night orgy.”. Nick nudged the moose who gave a happy snort of approval and opened up the shuttle parked on the larger parking spot and Pulled out a bag of vex.

“I might be too much of you alone but a rabbit orgy just keep don’t let them have more than a tiny bit or you will have a bunch of bunny’s with exploded heart since they already have fast heart beats.”. The moose smiled as they exchanged money over their accounts.

“Oh it is going to be one hell of a party.” Nick smiled as Jillian and Finnick started walking over over. Nick smiled letting his retractable claws slowly pierce the plastic slicing holes into it and as the moose took notice tossed the whole bag at the moose's face. Now vex being a powerful stimulant among other thing was meant to be licked off of something in the eyes or nose you might was well have dumped chilli powder into them. Nick went for the nut punch dropping the moose. “Hey kick I need you to do me a favor let me see your multi tool.” Joseph half scared handed it over and Nick typed up a message and a number into it. “When you get home send this and this man will never hurt you or your family again.”.

Finnick sighed and picked up the pirates multitool and did a bit of hacking on the fairly standard device and transferred it to Joseph’s device. “That should help pay for rehab.” Finnick couldn’t help but laugh at the shock on Joseph’s face when the child talked in a deep voice like the large mammals and adults. “Get a move on” Finnick spun the kit around and kicked him in the ass lightly to get him moving. “So what message did you give that kid It better not be a message to your mother…..,” Finnick began to glare then face pawed “you fucking did your stupid mother.”.

“Just hold up I did but trust me no one will question a suit order from Granite City and my mother is going to be the only one to understand it it might take a while for her to get it herself but she will.”. Nick smiles confidently and grabs Jillian’s paw and drags her to the cockpit of the shuttle “congratulations on installment one of your repayment for helping us your own shuttle can you fly it.”.

Jillian turn her head to face him so fast with ears limp with shock she smacked Finnick who just entered the cockpit to see what was up. “S..seriously i can only assume you want me to fly it but my heart.”.

 

“Just fly her nice and slow we can fix her up for a rabbit and clean her identifying markers but imagine how much more shit you can deliver with a shuttle like this than a truck.” Nick was smiling brightly even as Jillian started to tear up. “Easy with those bunny emotions you're gonna make me look like a bully or like i'm going soft.”.

Jillian wiped her own tears “I can totally fly this thing and we can destroy all the drugs on board this shuttle you two don’t seem like the drug dealing type.”. Both foxes looked at each other like it never crossed their minds and had a silent mime like conversation before they looked at Jillian together and shrugged.

“We don’t know but I suppose If it will ruin your trust in me then I won’t start considering it now.” Nick began to chuckle.

“No I don’t trust you as far as I can throw your fuzzy ass.” she says in a dead serious tone as she adjusts the seat and changed it so she can control the ship from her multi tool. “But what i have in you is faith you make a good robin hood so even if you steal from me or trick me it's for a good reason.”.

Nick never stopped being a con mammal but what he did do was decide at that moment two things he would never do just steal any innocent mammals would get something from him that wasn’t worthless compared to what he got from them. Two he would never again just ignore others in need again if he could help it, all because for the first time ever someone believed he was not just another criminal and he didn’t want to make his first real prey friend a liar.

 

* * *

 

The sound of bullets beginning to pierce the lighter armor that didn’t protect the pilot was failing so soon his body would feel the sting of bullets. The worst was the warning light saying that one of the power cells in the Knights tails were hit. The Knight was moving sluggishly compared to before as he turned to take shots at the exo’s who were far enough that the failing power supply bullets weren’t reaching the velocity to pierce their armor even with plasma incendiary.

“Not gonna die unless I know for sure that they are going to build gold statue of the great Nick Wilde, the hero of Happy town’s canine district.” Nick yelled through gritted teeth.

A voice that despite what it was saying was sweet and gentle “Hey fox we are firing missiles on your location danger close please don’t die I really can’t wait to meet you.”.

“Wait doesn’t danger close mean I will be in or dangerously close to the target area.” Nick whimpered as the orbital hellfire missiles rain down around him. The missile were fairly low yield but numerous meant to eliminate fighters but for missiles launched from a ship into a city where would minimize the damage but building were still collapsing as the area seem to burn in flames.

“Wilde huh, what an appropriate name for a Knight pilot if his knight wasn’t damaged before he got it he would have easily been able to defeat all of them with no problems.” Judy couldn’t help but giggle as she finished redressing into her suit on the empty bridge. The complaining coming from the fox as she just listened in on his channel felt as much as thanks as it did a threat to remove the head of the one who pulled the trigger without his consent her giggles turning quickly to laughter. “I really need to make that up to him, but Importantly I can’t wait to rub it in Skye’s face that I found someone with the potential to be as good as her best pilot his friends aren’t so bad either.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is just one more part to Nick and Finnick's Grand Adventure but the last part will be revealed after Nick and Judy finally meet face to face lol stay tuned for the end of Dansker Liberation in the next chapter or two depending on how much content manages to escape my brain coherently.
> 
> Inertial dampeners: literally only practically useful for braking in anything moving that needs brakes. in an nearly magical process it absorbs kinetic or the energy of motion and converts it into a massive amount of heat so using it to suspend objects in the air is possible but wildly impractical compared to hover rotaries or gravity generators. usually used in conjunction with gravity dampeners for any high speed stops to allow rapid stops inertial stopping motion and gravity reducing the g forces experienced.
> 
> Vex: a hard drug a powder usually licked up carrying a lot of the same side affects as an adrenaline rush and one to many energy drinks, along with paranoia. long term symptoms are insomnia, liver failure, and damage to gland that creates adrenaline.
> 
> AU cultural side note 1: interspecies relationships are extremely taboo in all normal social circles typically only very similar species will ever have these relationships openly. otherwise it is something only found in hidden corners of society and the galactic/planetary nets in these places. The only places where it is accepted is super low population planets and pirate ships/bases where if you want sex and family you can't be super choosy unless your into the potential of incest.
> 
> AU culutral side note 2: fox religion and culture is based off me knowing about 9 tailed foxes exist. so in this AU foxes believe tails are important and reflect the soul so fox to fox it's very important when wooing. they are also fond of pranks and tricks while not necessarily in a criminal manner, but this is why no one trusts them forcing them apply it to criminal manor furthering this distrust. i decided to make them matriarchal with a heavy emphasis on respecting anyone older so its why Nick tries to keep his cons just shy of illegal not wanting to disappoint his mother. despite the fact she rarely tries to change Nicks mind letting him fail and better himself referencing that foxes are typically more independent. So Nick and his friend being heavily dependent on each other is super unusual.
> 
> AU Cultural Note 3: Rabbits are widely polygamous, and being genetically immune to genetic decay that causes problem with inbreeding they are commonly incestuous as they populate massive portions of a planets population where they live. typically only having no more than 3-4 unique original blood lines aka families on a planet. The families on Bunny Burrow are not large keeping land more as a form or homeland and HQ for the families and as such all but the Hopps family of rabbits presence if fairly minimal. Rabbits culture revolves around sex so number of partner or litter size are status symbols. they openly talk about sex as they are surrounded by it so much leading them to get a bad rep but unless selling their bodies they are selective. They also don't have any cycle but do go into heat when appropriately aroused. So as far as the AU is concerned Judy has dated just never had sex since with rabbits it's either off or its on and she had been in training since she was 10 as a navigator not interacting with many other rabbits in a way that would lead to sex. ears are to rabbits as tails are to foxes.


	5. Dansker Liberation Part 5: To Reclaim a Dreams From Broken Shards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy meets Nick, Finally!!! Mistakes will be made unfortunately comedy and sexy times will be in short supply if non existant this time around but it will mark the beginning of their long relationship of annoying each other and beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is is the Second to last chapter of the Dansker Liberation arch, next chapter will have the final part of Nick and Finnick's grand adventure and mark the end of the updates that are as i complete the chapters as there will be a lot less i already wrote half of the the chapter and just expanding it for a while. target will be one chapter a week posted on saturday. Ps this chapter may severely update depending on how its received as i have this gut feeling something is off with it but can't really find or place the why. https://discord.gg/AtZwZe5 discord for anyone who may want to offer help in what ever capacity or what ever.

* * *

 

 

By morning Nick was starving his stomach growling it was almost a day since he had eaten and the hatch was not responding to the commands to open. The power left in the Knight was enough to keep the oxygen flowing at least. He was going to die from starvation because some stupid mangey mammal decided to fire a salvo of missiles pretty much everywhere but directly at him and probably assumed he was dead and didn’t need rescued. The only happy thing is that he didn’t feel like he was in restraints happy the control section didn’t lock up in low power situations panic was not something he needed right now.

Unfortunately for him the other knights were currently out mopping up what was left of the Federation invasion forces last he heard on the barely working radio which cut out almost an hours ago. What he missed was Judy telling them she was coming down to thank Nick for saving Jeremy and take her measure of him personally. There was a knock on the metal exterior of the Knight followed by the sound of the metal entry hatch tearing open “please great nine tailed fox let it not be feds let it not be feds.”. When he was picked up by his scruff and lifted up eye level to another mammal he caught the unnaturally colored amethyst eye’s of a rabbit smiling paws behind her.

“Great job Francine and I told you he wasn’t dead just because a building fell on top of him and the comms and emergency GPS stopped working.” she patted the trunk of Francine’s Knight that was holding up Nick.

“You!!!!!” Nick recognized the voice even under all the smugness that he only liked to hear in his voice. “Who the fuck are you fluff butt and if you are the one who let people fire missiles at me,” he popped out his claws “In the immortal words of my buddy Imma maul you”.

Francine wrapped her trunk around his neck and squeezed a bit moving him just out of reach as he took a swipe at Judy. “Do that again scrawny and I will snap your neck, now show some respect to the Navigator.”.

Judy motioned Francine to ease up and put him down. Nick took a deep breath finding his center and grinning straightening up the tie he was wearing and dusting off his shirt. “Sorry about that map jockey so why did you tell me your boss was firing missiles at me and why did you come to pick me up.”.

Judy let her ears go half limp as she tilted her head frowning in confusion before she realized that most people didn’t know what a Zootopia Navigator was. “Oh yes about those missiles it was the only way for me to save you but I am actually…..”.

Nick pressed his finger to her muzzle with enough pressure to scrunch it for her cutting her off “Look carrot muncher I am sure you must be pretty desperate to come down here and save the person who you ordered a missile strike on, who saved one of yours.”. Judy’s surprised look slowly changed to annoyance he ears drooping and half lidded eyes as Nick’s smile grew but he never showed teeth knowing prey usually got weird seeing fangs. “But I can forgive a cute bunny out to redeem herself, but I would consider it a personal favor if you could get me a meeting with the boss after I nearly died being forgotten for almost the entire night lucky to have oxygen.”.

He removed his paw from her muzzle He didn’t usually hold this kinda stuff over Mammal’s heads but for a bunny that almost killed him he could make an exemption. He just wanted to push her just enough to make her squirm to force her to let a nobody to see the boss. Between Jillian’s trust and Jeremy filling his heart with hope he could be a legendary Knight pilot. To Nick failure to grasp this chance would probably break him completely he barely recovered from the ranger scout incident after meeting Finnick so he was desperate. It was buried deep in his heart but it was a chance the last chance to heal that dreamed stolen from him as a kit of being like Robin Hood the story book fox.

Robin Hood and his band of foxes were good, helpful heros to those in need pred or prey and most importantly at the end of the story everyone trusted accepting him completely. It no longer mattered to them that he was a trickster, a thief, a fox wanted him and his band of foxes to be part of their lives. He had just a sliver of that with Jillian but she was the only one who wasn’t a fox who actually trusted him completely. Few Mammals liked him because he helped them out on a regular enough basis they had no choice, But for the most part it was a love hate relationship to know Nicholas Wilde. To everyone him and his friends were to be avoided as much as possible unless they were needed for something or giving them something to buy their favor for later. Liking what they do for Happy Town but wishing they didn’t need foxes helping them and they wouldn’t be too upset if they just died in a gutter.

All Judy could feel was the desire he had to do anything to ensure sure Judy couldn’t say no. This only aggravated her thumping foot after the word cute if she didn’t have the ability to feel his intention and because she wasn’t seeing what was deep in his heart she only felt anger. He was trying to guilt trip her, demean her, using Jeremy as an excuse to do it. She wasn’t going to take this from a blatant con mammal even if he wasn’t completely terrible mammal, no one pushed Judy Hopps around anymore. she inhaled deeply grabbing his tie pulling him down almost face to face so he he see the anger on her face about to yell. But she remembered she had plans for this annoying fox catching the words in her mouth her cheeks puffing out till it escaped her lips as a hiss of air through her teeth as she tried her best to calm down.

Francine couldn’t help but laugh at the exchange she had never seen Judy get so angry with so little provocation it wasn’t like the fox had been completely wrong. “Judy we really should get a move on my team secured the area but there is a lot of fighting still we need to get you to the mine.”. Francine picked up the badly damaged Knight slinging it over her shoulder.

“I am the boss. So you listen here slick you aren’t going to push me around I saved your stupid tail.” she hopped that would make him a lot more grateful and less manipulative.. Judy sighed giving Nick’s tie a tug dragging him behind her as he tried to walk backward, her fast pace making it hard to flip around without tripping so he just didn’t try to. “That being said came here because I wanted to personally thank you for your help with Jeremy and meet the mammal who Jeremy has praised so much .” the gentleness in her voice slightly forced at this point.

“Wait! You’re the boss well it is an honor to meet and it would have been saving my tail if i wasn’t buried and mostly forgotten with an undetermined condition by your attempt but that’s water under the bridge.” he filled his voice with deep regret for his behavior despite the blatant attempt to play on her guilt even if he didn’t blame her he just wanted to force her to owe him in her mind.

Blinded by her frustration with Nick refused to dig deeper like she did with Gideon, Nick was just as desperate as Gideon was. Unlike Gideon who acted like he wanted to hurt people but really didn’t, Nick’s depression was buried by all the plots to manipulate and con her drawing her focus from the obvious as she tried to defend herself from his tricks. She smiled playing his game letting her voice become sickly sweet hiding her anger “I wanted to ask you to join me as a knight pilot since we like to recruit from saved world when mammals have potential for any position we need filled and we are desperate for more mammals to join us.”. She let go of Nick’s tie facing him as he barely avoided falling, she felt that sense of victory and relief from him like he had won and in her mind he felt he won over her. She wanted to crush his relieved feeling not about to be beaten by his likes “But I am not stupid I know you have been trying to manipulate me control me, I don’t need scum like you.”. Her nose instinctively began to twitch in fear realizing she made a horrible mistake as Nick thoughts twisted like a completely broken mammal that was essentially the walking dead. Something that a mammal just trying to make quick buck or a very valuable IOU favor like she thought he was trying to do wouldn’t react like he did to being told no. It alone made her feel like his fangs were around her throat.

“So I am just some criminal scum fox to you huh well when I tell everyone how you fired missiles at me after I saved one of your own, good luck recruiting anyone here. Then when I give that story to the news guy who is seen as legit send it to the galactic net well you’ll have fun with the full Nick and Friends experience.”. Every word which was calm almost mechanical devoid of all charm that they once carried made the imaginary fangs tighten around her throat. “That being no matter how much good you do only mammals that owe or need you treat you well.”. Nick stared into her eyes filled with the desire to destroy her like she had to him but unable to muster the killer instinct to do anymore than he just had. Even with all the irrational anger part of him still knew like most of his past pains he had done it to himself intentional or otherwise.

As he stared into her eyes they began to glow and speckle with light like staring into a purple nebula. They had an almost hypnotic effect dropping him to his knees feeling like he just woke up in the morning during winter conscious but barely enough to keep his eyes open. Judy made sure to catch him making sure not to break eye contact. She then motioned Francine who had already raised her trunk to crush him for threatening the rabbit to stand down.

“what are you doing to me carrot muncher, what is up with your eye’s, I feel strange my head is fuzzy, you drugged me didn’t you.”. Nick growled grabbing her wrists claws out drawing blood as her dug them in with what little strength he could as her paws moved to his cheek.

“Sssssssh It’s alright Wilde we both made mistakes that should never have been made.” the gentleness had finally returned to her voice. Judy hated herself she failed as a Navigator not realizing that a mammal who had in one day nearly sacrificed himself twice just to save them couldn’t have been so aggressively manipulative without something deeper going on. She was going to do what she should have done the moment he tried to blackmail her to just get a meeting with who was incharge of the ship. As she dug deeper into Nick’s mind she realized for a mammal who spend his life smiling there wasn’t a whole lot to smile about and all his sadness came from chasing a dream, first to be a ranger scout he lost his father. Then to live a life of adventure with pirates almost losing everything his best friend, his mother, the first mammal to ever see him as more than just a sneaky untrustworthy fox. Finally living out life as a good samaritan the best a fox could his friends playing Robin Hood for mammals who didn’t accept but merely tolerated them. Why he was so desperate to join Zootopian mammals who were so well respected he knew for a fact would cease to be a fox in other mammals eyes and just be a Zootopian. She dug until she knew everything about Nick Wilde both reliving an entire lifetime in a few minutes. The very invasive deep dive was to much as a sobbing fox passed out being embraced by a sobbing rabbit. “Forgive me Nick, I promise things are going to be different for you.”.

Francine looked down at the rabbit and fox “Judy you alright you don’t usually get so emotional that you crying like a kit who just had her carrot stolen.”.

Judy wiped her tears away from her eyes cheeks still damp, seeming to perk up almost instantly “Yeah I’m fine just happy I was right about him, but would you mind carrying us to the mine and don’t let him say anything to anyone till I talk to him.”.

 

* * *

 

As Nick slept being carried by the Elephant he shivered his mind replaying the single most traumatizing event of his life being rejected by those he wished to be more like even if he caused it didn’t ease the pain.

Nick sitting at home as a young kit playing video games alone putting off his homework while his mother and father worked to pay for their cheap apartment. Both worked at factories his mother at a clothing manufacturer and his father a a machine factory, but they were happy family. Nick was home schooled the Joy Collars making it kinda dangerous to go to a public school in the borderline slums as the prey were particularly vicious in them. Having to wear the collars never bothered Nick’s parents too much only having to wear them outside the house and they only left if they absolutely had too while they saved up to move to a neutral world. For Nick though he wanted friends be a good samaritan fix up the community.

When Marian Wilde his mother arrived home he'd run up to her and hug her and mention he found a way he could make friends. The Herbivore Trade Federation was an enlightened society that let prey and predators live on the same worlds the collars just made sure the weaker prey mammals didn't get hurt accidentally by emotional predators who had bodies designed by evolution to hurt others and predators could trust the police if prey were giving preds trouble that's how he saw things. Marian was hesitant when he told her it was for the ranger scouts the closest group in fact almost all of them from what she found were prey only. Marian couldn’t say no to the puppy dog eye’s her son was giving her what harm could kids who do good deeds under adult supervision be.

It was the wrong choice to give in as they would soon discover. His father and mother had dropped him off and were waiting outside building for the scouts waiting for the hopefully good news wanting to be nearby for at least the first day. Inside the kids gathered around Nick he lowered his guard or more accurately didn't have one they were being nice even with the adults in the next room making snacks letting the initiation happen. While Nick was reciting the oaths for the scouts the lights went off and before his eyes could adjust he was shoved to the ground the panic pushing his heart rate up the collar preparing to subdue an aggressive predator. The bright light blinding him let the prey work as they muzzled him, laughing and making insults towards him with the occasionally kick to his side. All that tipped him over the edge activating the collar around the panicked foxes neck. Unable to calm down as his panic only worsened the shocks only became stronger not letting up for a moment as he tried to remove the muzzle and cry out for help. When he failed to remove the muzzle he shove the beaver off him scratching his arm in the process so he could crawl to the door to get to his mother and father. The prey kids didn’t get close to Nick fearing injuries themselves.

Nick made it to the door fighting through the pain and the adverse effect of a prolonged powerful shock cause before the prey parent realized the noise was more than just kits playing games. The angry father came out seeing his injured moved towards Nick with the intent of beating up the struggling kit for being a predator and worst of all a fox. The last thing Nick remembered was his parents rushing to his side and his father literally biting through the collar to remove it.  
His father telling Marian to get Nick to a doctor and run before he was attacked.

Nick was barely breathing and beaten up very badly. Nick was seen by a predator doctor who informed Marian her husband was arrested, his mother knew what that meant. The next day they escaped the planet giving up everything they had to the captain of a ship headed to a neutral world to trade. One month Later on Dansker they were free but down one family member.

His mother had taught him a few things and his dad a few things about cons but he learned most of it himself on dansker which lead him to meeting Finnick. Eventually he stopped hating prey but he always hated the Federation. He was afraid of being surprised or alone so he would just interact with everyone remember or found details about anyone he so much as waved at. He also had deep fear of restraints ptsd level freak outs but had no problems with tight spaces just thinks like, cuffs, muzzles, collars and not being able to remove them.

 

* * *

 

Judy was covered in blue paint splatter sitting on the bunk where Nick was currently sleeping in the Knight Ground Carrier that had brought her down, She had wanted to be the first mammal to talk to him when he woke up. That task was unfortunately a lot harder than Judy had wanted to admit even citing that Nick had sustained a critical injury and her head medical Chief. Jeremy almost got puppy dog eyed into letting sad worried mother Marian Wilde in, then Wolford caught Finnick using a blowtorch to try to cut in through the floor of the carrier, Sam saying the doctor needed Nick’s medical history and couldn’t transfer it from his multi tool, but worst of all was Lillith Snow. The passionate arctic vixen had tried to break into the carrier three times in the first hour alone after being told Nick was alive. After the first attempt which involved riddling Judy with paint rounds when she first left the carrier threatening to use every round between all the Militia that had been used to blind tank and exo cameras before they arrived. Judy stopped trying to leave after that which only prompted vixen to then distribute the alcohol from Howard’s flask to the two guards putting down the pilots from James Wolford’s team who were guarding the carrier at the time shit faced on moonshine.

“Your friends Nick their pretty great you’re perfectly safe in good hands and they would take on their rescuers the Zootopian Knight pilots just to be by your side.” she smiled rubbing his head trying to comfort him through his nightmare. She was trying to decide what to say when he woke up. “Sorry I crushed your hopes and dreams, read your mind now that i have seen ever depressing and awkward moment of your life follow me for the rest of your life on my ship.” that made her feel like some strange castrating stalker especially. “Oh celery no ok how about, you passed the test you didn’t lay down and die.” she cried out in frustration muffling the sound with her paws. “Stupid fox how do I apologize to you after what I did an say join us because if you don’t I could never forgive myself because if i don’t fix you you’ll never help anyone ever again.”.

Nick slowly began to stir he felt like he was a little hung over he was on a soft bed he wondered if he was home but there were too many unfamiliar smells and he didn’t have any motivation to move or get up. Even his hunger was gone he had lost the desire to do anything but breathe and sleep but he hard a familiar soft voice hit his ears that stopped almost as soon as he woke up, he couldn’t even manage a growl he couldn’t destroy her ability to get mammals to join her worthy cause.

“Nick I know you’re awake and you can hate me all you want because I was stupid you were too but I was worse.” he felt her paw touch his shoulder before she continued. “Nick I need you to listen I want you to join me as not just a Knight pilot but my personal Knight, I know you a lot better now and I know why you were being an ass.” Nick opened his eyes rolling over to look at her with almost dead eyes refusing to believe her. “It would be hard work you would have to put up with me constantly you would be my bodyguard and in the event of anything happening to me you would essentially do my most important job.”. Nick gave her a sceptical look Judy wrapping her paws around his muzzle very lightly to keep him quiet but not actually restricting his muzzle so he didn’t flip out. “No not controlling the ship or telling other mammals specifically what to do, It’s being the moral compass deciding what actually constitutes as right and wrong for everyone.”.

She slowly removed her paws letting Nick know she was done “W...what the hell are you talking about carrot muncher, after everything and drugging me you drop a second bomb on me what happened to me being scum.”.

“I don’t expect you to forgive me or understand the why right now just know want you to know that I trust you Nick with my life, to speak on my behalf and this is all because you are you Nicholas Piberious Wilde. You have always done the right thing refusing to do anything but, even when you had no reason to even want to.”. she smiles and chuckles seeing Nick try to pretend like he was still upset he really just felt happy like when Jillian implied she believed he could be like Robin Hood. “I plan on telling everyone about the big risk I took to save you life let them determine if i was right or wrong so the offer still stand not because you blackmailed me but i will the telling them what you threatened me with so you know I’m not lying and if you join I need the big hero’s help.”.

Nick began to laugh “Not even Jillian would ever openly declare my words to ever represent her wishes on anything, but also can’t stay mad at a cute bunny girl trying to redeem herself when she didn’t do anything wrong really.”. He took a deep breath in and exhaled it slowly “So Carrots what do you need from from me because lie, trick, or trap you offering to let me go on the biggest adventure I could have while making my mother prouder than she has ever been before, I couldn’t possibly say no.”.

Judy smiled and transferred a file to his multitool “I have a list of jobs we need mammals for. You know a lot about just about every mammal you came across in your town and the ones around it.”

“I don’t have to like you do I, I just have to not fuck you over by going evil. Also no more talking to my mother Like ever you know way too much about me.”. Nick began inspecting the list quickly determining who he would ask for what roles. “Don’t tell anyone how you saved me though will ruin my plans to get a lot of these positions filled.”.

Judy pulled her ears this was going to be a long arduous process getting to a place they could tolerate each other enough to be more than co-workers. “No you don’t have to Like me I don’t like how you act. I respect your principles you would never betray though, you do need to listen to my orders though and yes not go evil.”.

“You really need to hang out with Jillian she’s like an angrier more violent version of you she would have broken my jaw by this point.”. Nick jumped out of the bed feeling excited like his and Judy’s little spat never happened and headed out of the Carrier. Immediately getting tackled by Lillith after she almost shot him with the paint gun. The entire scene played like a family reunion after someone woke up from a coma after everyone else joined in to hear his news that they were officially Zootopians and a Knight team.

Judy couldn’t help but smiles she was going to get a lot of flak from the non Navigators for a while till Nick showed his stuff but he killed a good 3 exos before he got in a Knight and got a solid 5 more armor kills. Nick was a natural when properly motivated with a cause otherwise he was a bit lazy and easy going. Marian Wilde broke off from the group and walked towards her and picked Judy up as she hugged her with excessive tightness. “Um Ms. Wilde you are crushing me and why are you hugging me.”.

“Thank you bunny, I have never seen him happier you helped him and as much as I hate to think of him fighting. He really is a good tod who never wanted anything else than to help others and be good and now he gets to do just that for the most in need mammals.” Marian slowly put Judy down. “Ok just promise me one thing don’t let him get carried away with revenge against the Federation and I will make you dinner and a lovely dress.” Marian sent Judy the address. “I expect you to be there after all this if the shop is still there or I will do something I haven’t done in a long time track you down by scent and drag you to dinner.”.

Judy nodded her head yes “Well least I can do since I’m sure we will be getting to know each other living together for a very long time.”. When Judy saw the shocked face of Marian and sensed her thoughts she realized Nick probably hadn’t told her he wanted her to come with him onto the Claymore the inside of her ears turned red. “No not like that your son isn’t a pervert or weirdo or anything it’s just what he told me about you he would never want to leave you behind and we have lots of families living on the Claymore my ship.”. Marian and Judy both let out a sigh of relief as the misunderstanding was put to bed quickly. “So instead of your shop and house how about we have that dinner onboard my ship after we get you all moved in.”.

“That would be very lovely Judy if only Nick was able to grow up with mammals like you around him.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deep Dive: a basic ability besides teleportation that all true Navigators possess and allowing them to basically find any and all information in a mammals head. Primarily an interrogation technique because unlike passive readings thoughts can't be hidden by overwhelmingly specfic thoughts. example Nick has a very active mind particularly when he is making plans and comes up with several of them so to judy that comes off as malicious intent and would mask the desperation and sadness. in analogy terms you fill a cup with water (the ploting nick did) and put sugar or salt (his desperation) in it, you probably won't see anything but water till you tasted it, end analogy.
> 
> Personal Knights: when the Swords first began doing missions Knights were originally lower skilled Navigators who if they were dying in the battle field with a functioning Knight used their powers to find a suitable replacement from anyone around and were considers personal Knights to a Navigator, a practice still carried out by non navigator Knights to the best of their ability. the practice half responsible for the immortal knight pilot rumors most people believe. once Navigators were removed from the battlefields being far to precious aboard ships of a rapidly growing fleet for radar and warp purposes and many Knights already replaced by normal mammals over time hand selected by navigator. Personal Knights were no longer a hand selected replacement for a navigator to carry on the will of a navigator but a term for the mammal who acts as a bodyguard among other duties for a Navigator. As they are hand selected many mammals assume or treat personal knights as If they have the same or similar enough thinking to their Navigator that they can generally speak for them on big picture issues. An assumption that has made naming them very rare event.
> 
> Herbivore Trade Federation Cultural Note 1: The Herbivore Trade Federation is a large group controling 50% of known habitable planets mostly agricultural and urbanized planets that originally supplied and traded with the growing number of colonies during the exodus before the Empire was formed and galactic war broke out. As soon as the war broke out to prevent civil unrest and Empire spies the Predator control act came into effect. Joy collars were only removable by emergency response mammal or in their homes. the collars in addition to zapping any pred whose heart rate got to high or emotional, they tracked their every move.
> 
> Herbivore Trade Federation Cultural Note 2: Very few of their Urban planets Exceed 10% preds for population and is strictly controlled to predators who have had a long lineage in the HTF basically breed and raised in an environment where they are very submissive to prey. This doesn't mean all preds live in poverty those with exceptional old blood lines work as assassins and bodyguards for what would be the equivalent of nobility in the HTF live very well. Typically the worse the living arrangements of preds the newer their blood line is Nick's blood line was one recently removed from the terraforming work camps which is why they are not nearly as submissive as a typical HTF preds.


	6. Dansker Liberation Part 6: Nick and Finnick's Grand Adventure Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Final chapter of Danskers Liberation and and Nick and Finnick's Grand Adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will now be attempted on a weekly basis and posted on saturdays. https://discord.gg/AtZwZe5 discord for anyone who may want to offer help in what ever capacity or what ever.

* * *

 

 

It had been nearly a Week since Dansker was finally freed and was awaiting the arrival of Zootopian diplomatic team and a planetary defense contingent. There was a lot going on transfer of supplies to Dansker to help rebuild, Nick and company packing and filling out the insane amount of paperwork for immigration, and Judy currently trying to file all of it before the other Zootopians arrived. “Clawhauser my favorite doughnut loving Navigator please I am begging you just get Admiral Bogo I have like 30 mammals Immigration papers, Military service contracts, and 4 other things for each of those mammals to submit.”.

“Awwww but Judy we haven’t had a chance to talk since you you finished the ships prelim tests.” the Pudgy cheetah frowned and pouted. “You have to at least tell me about this mammal you are making your personal Knight I bet it’s a nice buck with long perky ears.” he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Judy gave in and laughed at his antics “Benjamin as nice as it would be for my personal Knight to be a nice bunny with long perky ears he is a personal Knight not a personal bed warmer, and he is a fox.”.

“Really you sure don’t understand a lot about personal Knights even if they were just bodyguards they have to be by your side...like constantly the only buck who will get within speaking range to an armed Knight pilot fox is Jack Savage.” Clawhauser smiled and squealed as his face became one of profound realization. “You could date him then Skye could have a crack at your fox and I solve three romantically challenged mammals dating problems with a single double date.”.

“Benjamin you’re so sweet but I really would appreciate it if you stopped please, and get me Admiral Bogo or even better take all these files and give them to him for me.”. She turned from the screen and whispered to herself “and I won’t have to explain why after my first real conflict I am naming a mammal who has half a day’s worth of actual combat under his belt as a personal Knight.”.

“What was that Judy you looked away and mumbled are you embarrassed about something wait are you with the...”.

Judy was not about to let him finish that sentence and anyone over hear it and spread rumors. “No absolutely not just please Benjamin file my papers for me and I will spend the next hour talking to you about every piece of gossip I overhead on my ship, or get Bogo so I can get the long conversation where he yells alot.”.

“Ok but if he is going to yell if i submit your papers for you or not he will get ahold of you and yell at you.”.

“You’re the best Benjamin, will make sure to show you a dress i am getting as a gift and If the seamstress follows through with her promises I shouldn’t have any trouble getting a date.”.

Almost 40 minutes later Judy was laughing having got to the funniest part of Nick’s story feeling only a hint of guilt but he and his friends shared it enough that the guilt barely registered as her and clawhauser laughed. It was a truly ridiculous story of it seemed more like a planned show than what could have actually happened. She had gotten to the part where Nick meet Howard and Lillith “yeah so after beating up the drug dealer on the way to Jillian’s family farm and crashed and he ended up giving her cpr.”.

“Oooooo so he had Kissed a bunny before you sure you and him aren’t doing some dirty taboo things.” Clawhauser had a giant grin on his muzzle as he chuckled.

“If you want to hear the rest of the story you will drop that subject.” Judy rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

 

* * *

 

30 minutes flight from her family’s farm one of the engines exploded turning into a ball of fire and despite her best efforts was forced to crash land in the mountains to the north of Happy Town. “Wings you are a real good pilot once you’re in the air, Landing could use some work though but it was good enough.” when no reply came he opened his eyes shot opened to a haze of smoke filling the cabin. First thing he spotted Finnick who was was struggling to come to which meat he was at the very least alive the miracle of shuttle safety features. His paw wandered to Jillian who wasn’t moving at all so he started to shake her “Hey Wings stop playing around.”. He waited when there was still no reply he quickly removed the safety belts and put his ear to her chest there was no heartbeat. “Finnick!!! Find a defibrillator in the med kit.” Nick picked up the rabbit and quickly carried her out of the shuttles away from the smoke and possible fires.

Finnick took a few moments to register what Nick had asked for and why “Jillian!”. Finnick struggled with his safety belts in the hurried panic and coughing he managed to find the med kit. When Finnick finally got outside he say something that would if not for the life at stake would warrant mocking his friend as a pervert right then but it would have to wait till after Jillian was safe.

There is one problem with interspecies CPR that made it very difficult to manage without variable medical tech which was expensive. Forming enough of a seal to get air into the lungs which usually involves plugging the nose and locking muzzles if you were lucky you didn’t have to deep throat some poor mammals muzzle to do it or your tongue getting in the way. Finnick found the fox giving CPR to a rabbit funny because when mammals had muzzles CPR usually required a good 2 or three inches of muzzle depth which was pretty much a minimum for a deep kiss.

As Nick pulled off the rabbits muzzle he ushered Finnick over and started chest compressions “Ok buddy set it to rabbit and after I rip her shirt and get clear you zap her and we keep going until her heart starts or she becomes a zombie and we try not to cause the apocalypse.”. He took a deep breath in and exhaled it into Jillian before cutting away her shirt and bra with his claws and quickly removing his hands as Finnick put the paddles against her exposed fur. “Clear!” Her body jerking with the surge of electric energy. Nick put his ear to her chest and started to repeat the process. It was a very long 5 minutes before Nick heard a beating heart “Oh geez moon rabbit, easter, rabbit, and all the multi tailed foxes she lives.”. He gently started shaking her before giving up and splashing cold water in her face.

The let out a loud gasp “What the shit your douche bag foxes what was that for.”.

“Well welcome to the land of the living tell me do you have a craving for brains because if so we might have to put you back down.” Nick laughed slapping Finnick on the back who instantly returned with with a gut punch and laughing of his own.

“Don’t worry Nick didn’t ruin your virtue like your shirt or potentially your first kiss.” Finnick gave Nick a evil smirk.

Jillian play slugged Nick in the stomach with a smiling as he pretend to be dying flopping onto his side making gurgling death noises. “You are lucky that wasn’t my first kiss Nick or I would have your tail as a trophy for ruining me,” she purposely sniffed at the two foxes “and I can’t smell your brain so I am not a zombie but we do need food and let’s call it even since you are a rare fox that knows what a bunny tastes like.”.

Nick let out a blatant fake laugh “Yes super funny how does fox saliva taste.”.

“Tastes like…” Jillian paused her ears radaring wildly around. “Someone is out here? Who would be here so soon.”.

Nick gestured with his head towards the ship to find weapons to Finnick. Nick stood up and taking note which direction Jillian’s ears locked towards he started moving towards it only his surprise run into another red fox. The other fox was dressed in camo with a hunting rail in hand and looking half drunk. “You folks having a weird ass orgy out in the woods after crashing a shuttle on my land, you all could use a drink sure you all want to forget that ever happened.”.

Nick was about to deny everything but decided explaining it would take to long “Ok let me go get my friends friends and if you could help us get to town I promise you I can make you a lot of money Moonshine.”.

Howard just shrugged not giving a shit about the nickname he was just given and after a while they were in a cabin that was only a 20 minute drive from Happy Town border. They could have headed to Jillian’s home but all three decided to stay learning how to shoot hunting rails and handguns from Howard who a week taught them everything he could. Jillian and Finnick weren’t terrible shots but Nick was actually good. Nick promised to return one day and pay him back for the lessons and the ride to Jillian’s home. Much like Joseph they didn’t reunite with him until after the pirates had left two weeks later.  
Nick and Finnick not really feeling up to farm work would borrow the truck head into town buying large popsicles from an elephant ice cream shop melting them down and refreezing them into dozens of smaller pawsicle. Finnick posing as Nick son, both with fur dyed arctic white,selling popsicles at a rather cute intentionally poorly built stand claiming to be raising money for a sick friend who was an elephant. Nick would make sure everyone who gave money got an ice pop and didn’t leave empty handed and what was left after they paid for room and board to Jillian's parents did go to underfunded children’s hospitals in the area aw a secretly donation.

This drew the attention of Lillith who was a just a couple of years younger than Nick who was 20 at the time. Then one day Lillith snuck up behind Nick and sat in his lap before he could say anything “Hello there you are an attentive dad can’t help but notice a tall Arctic fox like yourself has been around here for a week but never seen the mom. Not a lot of us Foxes or even the Arctic variety around here huh and you’re so young.”. Lillith was not about to let a handsome tod one of the few slip from his grasp even one with a kid, she was not going to risk staying a virgin past winter.

Nick’s tail puffed out and went ridged as the vixens tail caressed the underside of his muzzle. “Well yes I am a bit tall for an arctic fox.” He put on his charm smile he didn’t need her questioning him and no tod in his right mind turned down a vixen being so blatant. “How about we go for drinks tomorrow after I help my son with his stand and we can swap contact info now though.” he gestured to Finnick in the elephant costume who let out a kazoo like toot waving. “But can’t let my son see me flirting so soon after his mother died I really hope you can understand.”.

She smiled nodding giving him a little playful nip on one of his flushed ears “You’re a good dad, but we’re going to get real bad tomorrow so you might want to get a sitter.”.

Nick swallowed hard feeling very conflicted as she wasn’t a red fox but still a fox and vixens usually made him work harder and that was at the fox bars next town over. All he managed to do was stare blatantly as she walked away in as sultry a manner as possible. He was broken out of his little lust filled day dream with the furious paw of Finnick. “No you are not banging that vixen, you live with rabbits in their shed they emptied out for us. You are a red fox and will make your mama cry sleeping with that vixen.”

“But.”.

“No!”.

“What if.”.

“I will cut your tail off and smash your face in and you will never feel another vixens fur ever again. Get rid of her!” Finnick punctuated his last words stabbing his finger into Nick’s chest.

 

* * *

 

 

The next night Finnick found a clean not covered in rabbit smell Hawaiian shirt it was hideous “I’f this doesn’t make you look like a complete loser compared to the borderline fancy party shirts you wear nothing you wear will.”.

“Come on Finnick how about just a bit of foreplay at least enough that I can jump out the window with her pantie” Nicks smile was crushed by Finnick’s glare. “Ok so be it then go get Betty we are about to make a stupid bet on Fail Rail Betty thank you Howard you glorious bastard. If I win I get to bed the vixen.” Nick says with a slight growl in his throat.

“Oh you want to play it that way fine If I win you don’t get laid and the first thing you tell her is that you think she looks just like your little sister.” Finnick got into Nick face growling as they shook hands on it.

Fail Rail Betty was created by Nick and Finnick to determine who was right in arguments where facts didn’t matter and with a deck of cards, a pair of dice, and the worst hunting rail of all time named Betty that Howard stopped using ages ago a game was born.

The rules of Fail Rail Betty were pretty simple roll a dice to determine firing order lowest shoots first but draws cards last. Then you draw cards until you got a 2-10 card that would become the target each symbol that was hit was worth one point. Aces and face cards drawn before a number card would double the points of what you hit on the number card or get one extra shot per card. Next you would roll the dice and determine how many shots you get to take. The final most important rules is you get to change one setting to the electronics that control firing on railguns but only one either before your shot to help yourself or after you fire to screw the next person.

They kept the cards and dice under lock and key in the lockable case Betty was kept, but it part of the sub game that never ended. So it was perfectly ok to change out the dice add or remove cards to the deck change any setting on betty it was as much of the game preventing between game cheating as it was being a luckier or a better shots at 100 feet.

Finnick had just finished shooting with 5 point “you’re screwed buddy you have three shots on a three card you have that face card but you still have to land every shot. I am not telling what i did to betty and you want to screw me on the next bet or this one Nicky what ya gonna do.”.

“Diaper boy I am going to own this card don’t think i didn’t notice that one loaded dice you slipped into the case.” Nick started to stroke betty. “Come on girl you love me I oil all your parts replace your broken parts.” he smiles and takes aim. Nick whined out loudly as the very first shot hit the ground as Finnick turned up the top magnets power. “God damn it Betty you totally cocked blocked me you bitch.”. Nick groaned changing one of the settings and tossed it in the case and took a deep breath “you won this time but Next time you are fucked and I already know what it is, we are doing and Fail Rail Betty and you are never driving anything ever again buddy you can build them fix them but never again will you drive anything like Vicky again.”.

“You wouldn’t dare Nick.” Nick began laughing maniacally as he changes into the bright colored Hawaiian shirt. “Seriously Nick no! You better not come on I just got lucky this time Nick.”.

 

* * *

 

Judy started cracking up her paw handing a buttonless section of the communications console “apparently she was so upset when he told her he thought of her like a sister that he didn’t remember anything after that till he woke up in the hospital. She had stayed with him and protected the secret of him being a red fox after Finnick explained that what happened that got them there and she hasn’t left his side since still think she has a thing for him.”.

Clawhauser Cooed“You have to send me pictures what they look like and looking forward to seeing you on Zootopia cause you know very well Bogo will literally kill you if you don’t get Nick properly trained.”.

“Sweet cheese and Crackers that’s right ugh this is terrible find me a time slot at the academy that won’t start one of those ship to ship duels or anything I just need Nick to have a few life victories.” Judy tapped her finger sighing lightly. “I know Skye is out for blood since I beat her out for scores in training both the basic military training and basic Navigator stuff, only thing she did better was getting command of a Sword but I got the one she wanted.” Judy began tapping her foot getting a little frustrated just thinking of her rival.

“Judy I will do my best but all eyes are on you and Skye we have never had two green horn sword Navigators at the same time but you were both selected by your predecessors. Your’s unfortunately didn’t retire like Skye and Laura River for being an otter has really huge shoes to fill.” Clawhauser gave Judy a comforting smiles. “Don’t worry smooth things out with Bogo and keep Nick from having to prove his worth against every Knight with a bone to pick with the huge honor you’re dumping on him. Just fly around space till I call you don’t talk to anyone not even the Crucible or me.”.

“Well I have a dinner with my newest pilots and Nick’s mother so see you soon Clawhauser but will send you pictures of the new dress.”.

 

* * *

 

 

Marian was helping Judy into a dress making the final adjustments to the sashed lavender sundress with very subtle ghost like silvery floral and carrot themed trim and accents that were really only noticeable when the light hit it just right. “So Judy want to explain why my son is convinced a mammal I have barely talked to believes we have talked at length on very intimate things about his life.”.

Judy smiled awkwardly dropping and ear to stroke it “Well um Ms. Wilde that is hehe kind of a complicated situation were I.”. she cleared her throat squeezing her ear tighter “I am Kinda psychic and in order to prevent Nick from potentially falling into a zombie like depression, I read his mind everything even stuff Nick probably doesn’t really remember.”.

Marian put her paws on Judy’s shoulder massaging them exuding maternal protective instincts with her thoughts “really what am I thinking right at this moment.”.

“Your thinking if your son kills himself you will feed me to his friends as a fancy funeral dinner.” Judy turns to face Marian hiding the fact that the mother of a single child was absolutely terrifying. “Ms. Wilde I promise you Nick is a great mammal and I will protect him I’m sure he told you but I have literally put everything I have in his hands.”.

Marian snorted as she tried to hold in the laugh “Ok maybe not everything but I get your point Judy and you look beautiful in simple things that show off those hips.”

Judy rolled her eyes getting a bit flushed she wasn’t usually embarrassed by such insinuations but Interspecies insinuations aimed at her was different. “yes not everything Ms. Wilde so now dinner with Nick and the gang.”.

Marian laughed slapping Judy on the back lightly “Oh god no It’s just the three of us I wanted to get to know my son’s boss but more importantly what do you think of the dress.”.

“It feels great and looks very elegant and simple not much for fancy frilly clothes.” Judy smiles and did a twirl. Then lead Marian through the ship’s hall that if not for the bustle of mammals moving through the main halls would have made the pair seem tiny. “So I know Nick really wants you here on the ship and you’re more of a seamstress but if you could help cook stuff for the predators on board that would be great.”. she laughed a bit “It is a very difficult to find good cooks for preds most pred cooks only cook for their families or fancy restaurants.”.

“Alright I can help you dear but when Nick is on missions I don’t get left out of the loop.” Marian folded her arms stopping just before the mess hall. “Non negotiable we can be girl friends talk over wine or I can yell at you constantly.”.

Judy stopped her ears going half limp as she stroked her chin with a face of serious consideration. “I would I prefer wine and a mother figure on my side or against me I take door number one.”. Both smiled and entered the mess hall devoid of all but the three mammals and the meal Marian had made which seemed to be salad with chicken in her’s and Nick’s and blueberry pie.

Nick pulled out their chairs for them and sat down himself after they were seated “I am here only because my mother told me I need to be here for the thank you dinner to the mammal giving me a legit career and saved me.”. Most of the dinner was silent until Nick spoke up “I have got a message about a project some experimental thing it said I would be going to Zootopia soon anyways and would require very little besides permission from the Navigator and being a Knight squad leader.”.

Judy put her fork down on the now empty dessert plate and opened her multi tool’s screen and searched until she found the file marked top secret. By none other than the Navigator of the Crucible the super carrier and research lab Sword Professor Altemis and explained nothing. “Um Nick you realize who sent you this right ok probably not but it’s the descendant of one of the most famous scientists in Zootopia, what does he want with yoooooou.”. Nick started to glare towards the end of her sentence making her feel uncomfortable kill his mother gave him a look. “I don’t mean it like that it was sent to you personally and he probably already seen all my paperwork involving you becoming my personal Knight.”.

“Wow Nicky that is amazing you're famous and some big shot scientist wants you to test his stuff that is a huge honor I think i will be saying that a lot from now on.” Marian clapped her paws together then hugged Nick tightly.

“So miss Navigator you letting me join the program or Not.” he went straight into the puppy dog eye’s he wanted the best gear expecting Finnick to be able to spread the wealth with copies for his team and helping them not get hurt.

“Well it has to be fine and Honey would have my ears and your tail if I denied her the chance to peek at top secret tech and medical files.” Judy sighed with a smile. “Ok Nick consider yourself in but just don’t let Finnick or Honey mess with anything you get to much ok we don’t need to let this get turned into a true horror story.”.

 

Nick chuckled “Deal.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Professor Altemis: if the name sounds familiar it should as the most dangerous weapon on a Sword ship the Altemis Cannon is named after this family that has studied all things science and are the primary reason for Zootopia's First gen Sword and knights being ahead of the tech curve.
> 
> to any who have read the pre improved version expect to see similar events on Zootopia but a bit expanded with a bit more action and drama.


	7. Exerimentation Part 1: Test of Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on the kobayashi Maru test in star trek or a test that is supposed to be impossible to truly complete successfully as more of a test of character, creativity, and ability to adapt than anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a vast departure of the original pre improved version and Hopefully will last several chapters and to all who read the old version you know some interesting shit is about to hit the fan. https://discord.gg/AtZwZe5 discord for anyone who may want to offer help in what ever capacity or what ever.

* * *

 

 

The Crucible primary function was as a research lab, its second function was repair and resupplying Swords or smaller fleets, it very last purpose was as a support ship. It was a super carrier and was hands down the largest of Zootopia’s ships and had 20 different Knight teams and well into the hundreds for various spacecraft. The leader of this Sword was Professor Altemis who had a long distinctive family history in all things scientific. “Well Tobi think this Nick Wilde will fit the bill the previous labs that have tried it have had terrible side effects.” The reindeer watches as the Claymore comes out of its Space fold adjusting his multitool glasses while turning his head to look to the Lemming on his shoulder.

“Well that depends Altemis on how much stalk you put in Navigator Judy’s skills and her Judgement naming a personal Knight just after a few hours and a single excessive deep dive.” Tobi sighed heavily. “He is not her and we are doing a hell of a lot more to him the only reason he has a chance is because your the best.”.

“Thanks Tobi you are and amazing engineer and friend but I think you are wrong you don’t really understand but one full deep dive is all you need to know, Tobi please tell your brother I would like to have Nick and his team in a classroom and you know which one I mean.” Altemis began to laugh. “Don’t disappoint me.”.

 

* * *

 

Judy was informed that Professor Altemis was going to be testing Nick but not just him his entire team which did worry the rabbit to some extent. Altemis was unpredictable at best “Nick just remember advanced combat training and prototype testing for someone like Altemis it going to get hard like how can they be allowed to do this to mammals hard.”.

Nick ruffled her head fur “Oh come on how hard can it possibly be I am sure it’s not easy but it’s always the same thing break the mammals so you can build them to fit a mold.”.

“Nick you really need to listen to me and not interrupt me Knight are different most are trained in a manner that could only be called a trial by fire and.” Nick pressed his paw to her lips making her drop her ears and glare. She slapped his paw away and grabbed his collar “advanced training means you get one single day to learn your gear and equipment then every day after that will be simulated combat that doesn’t stop till you require medical examination.”.

“Ha that is funny you’re just trying to scare me carrots.” his frown faded when he noticed how serious Judy looked. “Wait seriously why would they push anyone that hard that seems really excessive Judy.”.

“Your average Knight is expected to in a 5v1 exo and infantry combat,coming out completely unscathed 80% of the time. Advanced training is more like 8 to 10 not 5 and they aren’t letting you leave till you complete advanced training and your team reaches the normal.”.

Nick smiled a little nervously “Well I am sure i can manage to do it but if you are that worried let me rub your feet Rabbits feet are supposed to be lucky and Jillian said She would remove my tail if i ever asked her that again after the first time I asked.”. He chuckled a bit “I just assumed it was a rabbit sex thing know ears are important but couldn’t help think that feet were at least semi sexy for rabbits.”.

Judy smiles playfully nudging Nick with her elbow “Oh yes you’re right about that, I would totally take a big footed rabbit to bed you know what they say big feet big carrot stick if you catch my drift.”.

Nick cleared his throat “I will just take that as a don’t touch my feet.”. Nick his team stepped onto the space elevator that would take them down to training facility on the surface of zootopia. The training facilities were located on an islands center right along side the most advanced terraforming tower Nick had ever seen. The island was covered in several very different environments the entire island being constantly maintained by it’s tower massive walls branching out from it separating each unique environment.

Finnick walk over to Nick Lighting up a cigar. “So as the team’s Mechanic I don’t have to deal with all the bullshit the bunny was talking about cause I do you realize I will be sabotaging you right.”.

Nick sighed and tried to fan the smoke away from his nose “Do I understand you enjoy seeing me suffer when you’re miserable yes, yes I do.”. He place his paw on Finnick’s shoulder “Judy said you will probably be busy building a Knight from the ground up for us so you avoid the super fun training session.”.

Lillith shoves finnick out of the way replacing him as the mammal standing in front of Nick “Don’t you worry Nick I would make this seem easy with my shooting skills but I will carry Shaky so don’t worry about him.”.

Nick let out a snort as the very energetic and passionate vixen who constantly tried to replace the desert fox as his closest friend shoved Finnick with every attempt to put him on the other side of the space elevator. “Thanks Snowflake but Shaky also has a separate class as a combat medic so it will pretty much just be the four ass kicker.”. Nick’s laughter was cut short when he caught a change in the scent of the air as the elevator began to fill with gas. Nick was struggling to stay awake fight against the gas that had quickly filled the space but ended up passing out just the same as everyone else.

 

* * *

 

Nick woke up what he could only assume was an hour later according to his watch he was dropped into the middle of a rain rainforest and it took him several minutes to realize someone had put him into some kind of full body suit. From the faint hiss caused by his breathing it was air tight with an air tank or was recycling his air. He was seeing through a digital display was very clear he almost thought he was looking through glass. After a quick pat down he was in near full body armor and combat gear “What the fuck is going on!”.

A voice he would come to know in the next few weeks as Altemis’s “Oh yes Nick see the program you joined is very special there are 30 some odd innocent mammals including some of your team mates in that section with you.”. He let Nick snarl and yell for a few minutes before continuing “You have a 3 days worth of gear and supplies it’s not a week because you have what I call the anti savage gear until now.”.

“What the fuck is anti savage gear and why do I have it!” only one thing came to mind Nighthowler gas. It was a Federation weapon used on enemy planets ever see a zombie movie imagine something similar but mammals attacking everything in sight. “I am going to kill you if you do what I think you’re going to do.”.

“Oh I am sure but the most important thing is that you have a very special underbarrel which disperses a gas with what i believe is the antidote if that doesn’t work you could always swap out to the other canister and turn the underbarrel into a flamethrower.”. As the forest started to fill with blue smoke the radio went completely dead filling with static till the helmet turned it off.

Nick was spared any lose of visuals and infection thanks to his helmet but contact with bodily fluids like saliva in a bite coming into contact with blood carried risk of infection. Nighthowler toxin was slow to work it’s way out of the system even minimal exposure you would be mad for a week maybe not infectious. Weapons grade gas lasted at least a month and so saturated the body bites could spread mild exposure. Every mammal not in special gear was infected with weapons grade Nighthowler.

Howls and other sounds of maddened savage cries rang out through the tree’s. Nick let out an enraged cry his friends were out there in the mix and no way of knowing if there was enough antidote to cure all 30 mammals. The only other option made available to Nick was euthanasia of the infected and he would have to defend the cured against savage mammals and no backup or extraction. “Who ever you are I swear on the great Nine tailed fox you are a dead fucking mammal!” Nick screamed at the sky and began searching his terrain for any place he could defend day or night. “If this is the training Judy was talking about it is absolutely fucked up maybe she doesn’t know what happened and we were kidnapped by a mad scientist.”.

Nick had found a larger tree and burrowed into the roots checking the air constantly waiting for the moment he could remove the armored mask to eat but the air was still toxic. NIck could see the glint of predatory eye’s reflecting moonlight it was maddening the only reason whatever mammal was hunting him stayed away was the carefully maintained fire at the entrance of the shelter of the tiny cave formed by roots and a massive tree. Curing mammals was still impossible with the just barely toxic air a night of no sleep no food and only hope that the air cleared up by the time daylight hit and let him go on the offensive.

 

* * *

 

In an observation booth of the terraforming tower Altemis and a silent but worried Judy watch on the camera drones observing everything Nick was doing. “Well I feel this is going well so far he hasn’t let himself become infected being cautious not only for himself but the other mammals. I personally think he won’t try to kill anyone till one of his saved friends are endangered.”.

“Altemis this is extreme I know i can’t read you at all but please this is cruel to do to him he hasn’t had any training.” Judy’s voice had a rare hint of pleading. “He isn’t ready for anything like this if i had known…”.

“Then I would have ensured you were included in the tests look Nighthowler and Feral Blood are two powerful weapons the Federation and Empire have developed respectively.” the reindeer that towered over the rabbit staring with unreadable expression. “What is the method for dealing with Nighthowler victims, and what is the counter measure against Feral Blood.”.

“Nighthowler victims are captured and quarantined till cured….If possible otherwise and most often the forced option of action is to wait out the effect or for population to thin out enough that capture and quarantine is viable.”. She looked away and gripped her paw into a fist “counter measures against Feral Blood mammals and exos is large aoe explosives or concentrated fire in a hallway.”.

“And what are the results of the current tactics?”.

“It results in the inexcusable number of innocent deaths because there is no rapid cure for Nighthowler gas only medication that speeds recovery, and Feral Blood counter measures result in high loss of Knight pilots.” Altemis made her feel helpless and it angered her. She wished Navigators were capable of reading each other against their wills but she was in the dark about the purpose and extent of the contract that pretty much forced her to share her knight with the scientist. Her only comfort was that this test was far more controlled than most and the mammal in the greatest danger was Nick who thought he was the greatest danger to other mammals armed with a fake cure.

“He attempts to make any lethal moves he fails not only you Judy, but you fail all Navigators by having choose him.”

“This test is supposed to be impossible but he will find a way he will pass it no kills, no attempts to, and he will pass without ever knowing he was never in any significant danger.” Judy kept her eye’s glued to the screen. “He is just stupid enough to believe he can and more than crazy enough to risk everything to he alone can give to make it happen.”.

“Hehehehe we will see Ms. Hopps we will see, I am looking forward to being proven wrong.”.

 

* * *

 

Nick’s armored mask was dangling from one of the straps of his helmet visor was currently tracking the heat signature. “Come on you son of a bitch.” he took a quick glance behind him spotting a lion circling around him he quickly put down a wall of fire behind him returning his attention to the panther. Nick switched the canister feeding the gas line to the supposed cure spray waiting till the leaping panther was point blank range.

After getting blasted in the face it it forward momentum carried the panther with enough force to knock Nick down onto his back barely giving the fox time to catch the jaws going for his neck. The panther’s slashing claws scraping against Nick’s chest and his arms he was a little shocked when the panther finally calmed down that he was still alive. “Wha ah I, whu ah ou.” the panther words were muffled as his mouth still had Nick’s paws shoved into his muzzle prying he maw open.

Nick sighed with relief and let the panther go wiping the saliva and drool off his paws on the grass. “Sorry you were under the influence of Nighthowler gas and we need to move there is a lion someone in here, so you have two options follow behind me and live or wander out there alone with the 29 other infected mammals.”.

The panther shrunk a bit at that thought and started following Nick closely as Nick led him back to the makeshift shelter making sure he was keeping track of the lion that was stalking them. “I will be attempting to make a make shift door and leave you with my food so I can save everyone else.”.

“You can’t leave me here alone.”.

“Oh yes I can and I will because this is some super fucked up test and pretty sure the only way out is me curing and or killing all the infected mammals, and I am not killing them, Just watch my back tell me if you see or hear anything.” the plasma knife made quick work of fallen trees. After almost an hour of a panicking panther slowing him down a vine and log door was complete and secured the panther in the roots. “You only open this door for literally one thing a mammal talking not making noise but you can understand clear words.” Nick shoved him inside.Taking a quick looked around the coast was clear and started to climb figuring the chances of all the mammals being able to climb was slim.

Nick took his claws and dragged a deep scratches in his cheek after he was a distance but still within earshot if the panther yelled for help. “If blood doesn’t attract crazy blood thirsty mammals into one place than nothing will and i should have done this as soon as I woke up and where is mister lion.”. Nick scanned the forest floor and the tree tops letting his dripping claws and cheek drip onto the ground below him. Sure enough his optics visor thermals were lighting up not even 20 minutes later all the mammals besides the one cured were within sight spread out. “Wait there is no way they haven’t meet the Nighthowler gas make them attack everything living they see with very little in the way of self preservation they won’t commit full on suicide but damn near close.”.

Nick disconnected the canister he was told was a cure smearing it in his blood over the container he felt this was definitely odd but he had to be sure and chucked the canister down below only keeping his eye’s on the climbers. What he was watching was not the behavior of Infected mammals but of a loose cooperation they had to know they were near each other and spotted each other at least once in the nearly 12 hours. Tracking him like a normal mammals following instincts and the cure did seem to work on the panther, but they were not infected couldn’t be. He did notice foxes but there was something off about their scent if it was his friends their scents were to fainter than they should be.

As soon as all the mammals were around the clearing attracted by the scent of blood he jumped onto a vine sliding down and fired a single round into the canister the large area being filled with the cure gas. Nick rapidly neared the ground he adjusted his position just enough to drop in on a rhino and landed on his head letting his assault rail swing free as he rodeoed the rhino barely clinging on to the horn.

The rhino slowly calmed down along with many of the mammals who were all large prey or the more dangerous preds besides the ones hanging out in the trees. Spotting one of his friends Lillith coming down off the Nighthowler gas he tackled her and did a once over her taking in her scent and it was definitely off. “You’re not Lillith and your no fox.” he fired a shot through her shoulder with his sidearm there was blood but as he stuck a finger in the hole he felt mechanical parts and Lillith was all natural vixen.

“You seriously would have shoot me Nick what if I was the real me and not some remote controlled robot and right after I took control too.” Lillith was clearly in control once the “cure” was applied to the bot. “But you know my scent really well you’re going to make me blush.

Nick took a deep breath as all the bots shut down “What the fucking hell is going on explain now cause i am angrier than I have ever been!”.

“I just did what the reindeer told me to if I wanted you to be part of the program that would help you stay alive we didn’t really get to do much just tossed in a vr suite and told to just act normal when it came on line.”. Lillith bot frowned “I am so sorry I wish i could have told you but it's not like we really knew what was going on with you either.”.

“It’s fine I have real ammo and a flamethrower so you tell my mom were are having barbecue venison today for dinner you have my permission to break me into the base.” Nick smiled and charged towards the terraforming tower.

 

* * *

 

Judy got a cocky smile “He figured out what you were doing, “cured” 22 of the robots in a single move and because I know his faces he suspected something was wrong well before then and just confirmed it in a manner that wouldn’t have been lethal.”.

Altemis closed his eyes thinking for a moment just long enough for Judy’s smile to fade “You are right he failed but at the same time succeeded in a way that was far better he has amazing instincts. He will be just fine a prime test subject.”.

As Altemis turned to leave Judy grabbed his hoof “You will tell me exactly what your prime test subject is in for or I will pull my permission and let him do whatever he wants to you if he ever gets you in his paw or his sights.”.

“Hahaha you are a lot like Laura River, Fine anti-savage unit is part of it I have a permanent variant of Feral Blood that should let him retain most of his intelligence in most situation.” he pushed Judy’s paw off his hoof. “And I feel like i want to revive another abandoned project the artificial Navigator and I will have everything important done before he is your personal Knight officially and if you pull your permission I will just take him from you.” Altemis lightly flicks Judy’s ear and continues walking away.

Judy stood there baffled Altemis was what other Navigators was a greater good mammals it was a dangerous mindset for a navigator so combating the savage threats of the empire that had in the last year decimated even their forces. “You wouldn’t dare Altemis that is not what we do we let them choose he has to fully understand what he is getting into or his consent means nothing.”.

“Zootopia needs a test bed and maybe he will become the second artificial Navigator, If only the pilot of the Red Nebula was still alive but even she wasn’t holding up and didn’t make it into the anti savagery phase. None of those mammals in the anti savage tests are very sane but I think this fox could be the first I have some interesting idea’s none of the labs who held these projects before thought of don’t worry I promise it will be ethical and humane.”.

15 minutes on the phone with Clawhauser did determine that being a prototype pilot did mean that Professor Altemis had the right to deny return to service until all experiments were deemed stable by Altemis. Up until Nick was officially recognized as having the proper skill to carry out duties as a personal Knight at which point his duty to protect Judy would overwrite any such precautions if the Navigator waived the guarantees of experimental equipment stability.

Judy found Nick in the brig till he calmed down. “Hey slick nice moves out there you passed and exceeded the psychological portion with flying colors given every reason to kill most mammals and you choose to try to cure all of them.”. Judy smiled seeing Nick’s smug smile letting her know even without her powers he was definitely enjoying the praise. “Well you did fail the technical purpose of the test though by testing the fact you were being tested but you picking that out they gave you a pass so Lillith bot gave it away.”.

“Well carrots a thing about foxes is we have always had a very strong scent i have to use really strong scent masker and Lillith after half a day and the fact I know Lillith is still in the process of finding a new scent masking shampoo she would have had a strong scent.”.

Judy had a look of realization she did notice that when she first started helping Nick and his friends adjust to the Claymore she had gotten used to it but she did remember how thick their scent was in their teams hanger. “Well I guess I should be thankful that most mammals musks are a lot more pleasant than they used to be even without scent masker.”.

“Hmmmm yeah that is a scientific fact there Judy I mean I will admit that evolution did us a favor or was it early genetic engineering well either way only a few mammals musk smells like death or barf worthy.” Nick leaned against the clear thick plastic of the cell door. “You gonna post bail or you going to be a romantic and bust me out and go on the run with me.”.

Judy rolled her eyes and opened the cell “Neither I got permission to let you out if you don’t attack any scientists for any reason speaking of which……” she paused for a moment. “These tests are like the most dangerous experiments Zootopia has ever undergone they all failed before but our best scientist thinks he can make them work on you and if they did you could potentially become a super soldier.”.

“Well fuck I’m in  just got to get some off that rabbit feet luck and I will be fine you found me the soon to be best pilot you ever had.” Nick’s grin definitely match the size of his ego at the moment.  “I also have never been called a super anything beside a licker but that is something completely unrelated and probably unimpressive for a bunny you probably used to live in the middle of an orgy in high school.”.

Judy sighed almost embarrassed “Look I am a virgin I had special classes since I was ten and been to busy to really date anyone seriously and with us rabbit it is usually and off or on sort of thing.”. Judy pulled her ears over her face as Nick began laughing so hard he ended up on the ground.

“Hahahaha! Your a virgin bunny but you’re like twenty that’s like being a 50 year old virgin for most other mammal species,” he sat up and took on a fake serious tone “or maybe you are just too kinky for the other bunnies I bet that is totally it isn’t it.”.

“Sweet cheese and crackers Nick just drop it I am not a kinky bunny I am a busy bunny that is that.”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Savage mammals Vs Regular mammals: savage mammals all move fluidly on all four legs a task most normal mammals refuse to do out of pride or because they find the coordination of the leg difficult. savage mammals also don't hesitate which is the real thing that makes them so dangerous multiplied by quadripedal movements speed. generally they are not very smart tho so intelligence is the only true counter and that usually requires knowing about savages far in advance which is a rare occurance.
> 
> NIghthowler Gas: I never understood why people imply the animals afflicted by Nighthowler poison reverted to natural instincts when the fact that Judy's uncle became insanely aggressive it seemed like maybe that wasn't really an appropriate description of what it did. but in this AU the miracle of Military science by the Federation has made the toxin almost like metal poisoning which doesn't really go away with out medication and time combined meaning and instant cure is impossible. It is like a pseudo zombie virus in a way but infected mammals attack each other and anyone exposed to enough is capable of infecting others if bitten when the saliva enters the blood stream as even a tiny bit is enough to make a mammal go insane when it hits the brain.
> 
> Feral Blood: this is red concoction of drugs Empire military mammals carry. It is a powerful nerve pain blocker and reverts the minds to Feral states meaning that with time and training they won't kill their own kind or attack friendly exos at the very least. In rarer cases exo pilots whose skills are to valable to lose to becoming feral train their squads to execute simple orders on their commands. All mammals are trained to never let a gun barrel align with them and usually have the speed to do this making it almost impossible to engage them one on one.
> 
> Empire Exos: these are not designed with long term combat in mind they are typically shock troopers they hit hard and fast with the intention of decimating all forces in the area. As such they are designed with four legged movement and plasma blade claws as their primary weapon.
> 
> Navigator Cultural Note 1: Navigators usually are very emotional feeding off of others emotions like Judy and Clawhauser they very readily express emotions. Navigators like Altemis who are much older while they are not psychopaths as they feel emotions but believe they interfere with decision making so when they are making good for all mammal decisions they just ignore them while making these decisions. so the reason Judy isn't calling in an orbital strike to kill Altemis is she is aware of this that Altemis has no desire to harm Nick and fully believes Nick will survive but also feels a counter to Nighthowler attacks and Feral Blood use outweighs Judy's emotional concern for Nick's life.
> 
> AU Cultural Side note 4: to bunnies who mature sexually pretty young and given their honor, pride, egos what ever term you want to use revolves around sexual prowess such as size of the harem, or sizes of litters. So this is why Judy is showing embarrassment at admitting she is a virgin which if not for the fact she was a navigator would be kind of a stain on her entire bloodlines reputation even more so given the fact incest is perfectly acceptable in families of hundreds or thousands chances are you know someone you love enough or shared enough time in that type of culture a bunny should have experimented once by 20. it's literally insane to be 20 and a virgin by bunny culture. Judy has been distant enough since reaching sexual maturity because of Navigator training is pretty much the only reason her parents didn't lock her in a room with a bunch of her horny brothers which she would have been fine with given her culture.


	8. Experimentation Part 2: Differently The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's science, Nick is forever changed by Altemis who might sorta be closer to a mad scientist than anyone as respectable as he is treated should be, evil or just a pompous ass doing more good than harm only time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what i would consider the chapter that really sets up a long and strange ((for the characters)) life between Nick and Judy as forces conspire against them in the best of ways. https://discord.gg/AtZwZe5 discord for anyone who may want to offer help in what ever capacity or what ever.

* * *

 

 

All Zootopian military mammals with the exception of Navigators had one implant at the base of the skull called a key implant, this implants most important job was to act as a key using vitals and brain signatures. This was they only required implant for most Nick was going to be getting several more, one that bordered on being considered a cyborg augmentation. Nick’s Implants were at his request and attempting to mock Altemis into it to be completely hidden and undetectable by standard security scanners.

Nick was forced down onto the prep bed naked being hosed and scrubbed by a male deer nurse very vigorously. “Hey be gentle not the tail touch my tail and I will have your antlers buddy.” the male deer responded hosing him down in the face before turning on the full body fur dryer over the table. “I hate you.” the nurse shrugged at him and lead the sterile surgery ready fox to the operation room his tail the only thing protecting his modesty that and fur. As he walked to the surgery bed he past Honey the Claymores medical chief and Judy who were there to observe to ensure their understanding of the project. As Nick passed Judy he gave her a wink which she returned with an eye rolls.

Altemis stepped up to the table as Nick was knocked out by the anesthesia greeted by all the medical staff present. “Alright let us begin we have 5 implants to shove in this annoying fox and if he doesn’t flatline installing the brain implants then we move onto the aggressive genetic engineering.”.

Judy stayed for the entire process she was not prepared for what she saw. The easiest to watch was the thin needle implanting hologram projecting nanobots around his pupils in a manner similar to a tattoo gun needle. The rest of the implants were what one could only describe as looking like borderline butchering the fox. Cutting into the base of his skull through flesh and muscle exposing his spine and attaching wires to the spinal cord nerves and securing the segmented key implant with non metallic screws to three of his vertebra. A special psionic controlled nanite weapon embedded in the bones of his left arm that required removing his natural claws to be replaced with artificial micro vibration blades to deliver the nanite weapon. But the implant that got to her was the neural implants where they cracked open Nicks skull and he started convulsing in the middle of hooking his brain into the devices. Luckily after a heavy dose of medicine they stopped and with no brain damage and after the last stitch was finished and his body bandaged up he was officially done with the safest part of his experimentation.

Judy held Honey’s paw as she watched them hook up a machine that would begin replacing his blood, bone marrow, and brain fluids with the new genetically altered counter parts that would propagate a permanent change of his genetic structure. “He is going to be alright he is going to look like a mummy and only giving him a week for recovery do you even have the specifics of the genetic engineering they are doing.”.

Honey smiled “Even if they didn’t want me too I would have stolen them, no one gets this kind of conspiracy starting tech and experimentations past me.”. She showed Judy her multitool “They are hoping to alter his instinctual recognition of threats, and allies. His adrenaline production is being altered to better facilitate combat against savages with all the ferocity and not of the stupidity. With the cherry on the top a generous sprinkling of what they think are your Navigator genes in an attempt to give him anything remotely close to Navigator powers as the general gist of scope of the project.”. She pulled her multitool away smiling comforting way she normally did before giving bad news “side effects of genetic engineering which can only be performed once every ten years to prevent complete genetic failure.”.

She cleared her throat and let her tone became very soft and pleasant finding it eased bad news “From the revived Primal-G anti savagery project complete lose of self after entering a savage state equivalent of Feral Blood, and the permanent state of adrenaline rush destroys several internal organs resulting in death before reversal is possible.”. She made a note of Judy starting to nibble the tip of her ears and the twitching nose in reaction to the stress before continuing. “Side effect of artificial combat Navigators or Enactors genetic engineering is a comatose state or severe mental retardation.”. Honey smelled the tinge of copper of blood as Judy bite down on her ears realizing two things no reported successes in either project and that Honey still hadn’t finished with the list of the side effects. “Finally the potential of the combined project obviously include everything from the other two with the potential for unimaginable like a savage capable of teleportation and mind reading becoming a monster that will burn out as quickly as it was brought to life.”.

“I Have to stop this Honey they are going to kill Nick I made a promise that things would be different for the better for him, dying because I didn’t stop him from doing something stupid then…” she squeezed her injured ear as if trying to subconsciously punish herself.

The sight made Honey sigh before removing Judy’s free paw to her to squeeze instead it would look bad if Judy experienced any more pain with her medical chief right there. “And did you ever think given the type of person Nick is what he would think of you if you denied him this chance and he lost a friend.”. Judy’s ears perked up slightly and had the deer in the head like look “He would blame you for denying him every advantage he could have to protect his friends while they fight beside him.”.

“You’re right I need to have faith in the fact I know I meet him for a reason on my first real mission.” Judy gently slapped her cheeks letting her ears go fully erect after Honey applied medical spray to her bite. “Besides worst case scenario I will just beat the shit out of Altemis and hit the crucible with the Altemis cannon so he doesn’t screw any mammals with these projects that he probably shouldn’t have tried to revive.”.

Honey chuckled “That a girl that’s our Navigator hehehe but I am sure Altemis seeing this done personally means he is putting his reputation on the line even if it succeeds the fact Primal-G can only be done with Predators with specific traits. Such as short lived aggression that let a mammal kill without hesitation in combat without fleeing, but not enough to just punch someone just for being provoked by anything short of life threatening events.”. “The Enactor Project requires a rare level of incorruptibility and selflessness to ensure no abuse of power in significantly harmful ways. The fact that he meets both requirements to become a Primal Enactor makes him as rare as a natural Navigator with the minimum power to command a Sword.”

Judy nodded watching the slow progress of the gene replacement machine “There are 200 navigators of the 300 billion mammals in the Zootopian home system. Of those only 15 are could manage a single space folding jump of one of the six Sword ships to any location of known space, a feat which takes from one end to another takes 10 Navigator Space Folds or 2 years in a wormhole.”.

“And for you to meet a mammal who is 1 in 20 billion mammal like yourself on your first mission we run into a numerical impossibility that could potentially be described as some part of you had sought him out on a subconscious level.”. Honey chuckled “You must love the Quantum Physics involved with a Navigator's powers that are impossible to fully test, but you could be the difference between it working or not working with thought alone Judy.”

 

* * *

 

14 Hours later Nick was finally brought to consciousness and it wasn’t the beeping of vital monitoring machines or the pain from the surgery. What shocked Nick making him jump up and stare at Judy, was a strange thought he had never had before He found the smell of Judy, no rabbit that overwhelmed his nose delicious. Even more weird his body seemed very confused by the fact that part of him now wanted to eat her and protect her at the same time.

As Nick stared at her Judy couldn’t help but notice how loud his thoughts had become it drowned out everything else and what she head was two completely different instincts trying to win out. One to eat her like the fox food delicacy she was to a feral fox, the other was to rip anyones throat out who was a threat to her which right now was him. Judy shook her head and smiled still not wanting to let Nick in on the fact he didn’t have any privacy before with her and even less now. “Good morning sleepy head so how are you feeling you look like a high tech mummy.” she laughed pointing at the tubes that lead to the fiber padded plastic bandages constantly applying steady dose of medication and medical nanites to the affected area.

“Ha ha Carrots I am fine thanks no doubt to your rabbit luck.” Nick's tongue slid across his teeth before he swallowed the saliva that threatened to pour from his mouth. “Hey I am kinda really hungry if your little bunny sensibilities can handle it bug burgers or fish sandwiches a lot of them.” he was hungry but mostly he wanted Judy to leave it was becoming unbearably confusing. His mind and body both were trying to come to terms with a new reality of new instincts that would change them.

Judy stood up patting Nick’s paw “Ok Slick since you ask oh so nicely I will be back soon.”. Judy calmly walked out and as soon as she was in the elevator she took several deep breaths “Ok Judy nothing to worry about genetic engineering takes a while to stabilize, Nick is still Nick.”.

As soon as Judy was gone Nick tore his pillow to pieces and pulled off all the tubs hooking him to the machines. The fox started pacing back and forth “Ok Nick you have some very strange side effects you will be stable after like three days, just avoid Judy and anyone else you might be attempted to eat.”. Two Zootopian wolves dressed as MP’s threw open his door taking aim with tranq guns. “Whoa there I haven’t gone savage just frustrated and…” he heard the hiss of the air fired guns “god damn it I am reporting you.”. Nick didn’t really blame them he was told well in advance he would be under observation to ensure he didn’t go savage or hurt anyone till everything stabilized at which point he would be free to do what he wanted or committed to a savage ward where Empire POWs were sent and Nighthowler gas victims.

Judy after Nick got darted for showing ever split second signs of aggression decided to spend every second with Nick so no more misunderstanding would occur and with Nick’s friends coming out of their implant surgeries they could be the security team. Judy did notice something she found hard to deal with Nick was becoming attracted to her. “Honey Nick is sniffing me constantly, when he hugged me to thank me for believing in him he did this purring thing, and when he thought I was asleep he….,” her ears and cheeks flushed red “licked my ears and started chewing on them.”.

Honey was checking up on Nick while he was asleep eagerly taking notes of Judy’s observations of his thoughts and mental status with a smiles she should have apologized for but didn’t. “Really so there is a side effect that his instinct which have been altered and linked to his new psionic abilities which are still in the baby stages.”.

“Sweet cheese and cracker what do you mean how could that have anything to do with his new found attraction to me.” Judy was whispering trying not to wake the sleeping fox as she wasn’t really allowed to leave with a day left before Nick’s new genetic structure was stable.

Honey’s mind was full of very technical information that without a deep dive was impossible to understand till she dumbed it down for Judy a fact that annoyed the rabbit more so with the deliberateness of it. “So Rabbit is like foxes favorite food he so to him you smell and probably taste delicious, but because he subconsciously I am betting senses your good and care about him that triggers his protective instincts that say hey this rabbit is part of my pack.” Honey paused for a moment looking over the technical notes of the genetic engineering. “The combination of these apparently have resulted in pseudo physical sexual attraction to prey. It’s also possible it's the effect of the portion of your Genome they used to propagate his powers and prevent you from not being able to read his mind since Navigators can’t read each other.”.

“Wait which is it because there is a lot that could go wrong with either of those and the fact that you’re not sure means it could be something completely different, and Nick is the one mammal who refuses to treat me like any other mammal.”. Judy whined quietly Nick was attracted to her that lick on her ear was hard enough to ignore fear of Nick’s desire to bite her was the only reason she didn’t slip into heat which was hard enough to swallow in itself. What would happen when Nick went into mating mode he had to be around her at all times which meant no time off like most mammal when heat struck them. 10 years it how long it would take before any of it could be fixed. “Honey please tell me there is hope he will grow out of it by tomorrow.”.

“Oh there is always a chance of anything at this point of such drastic genetic engineering but the fact he is still him means he will be Nick under all his new proclivities. We may have to provide unknown medical needs for his new proclivities he ends up with after his genome is stable tell me this isn’t exciting from a medical and scientific standpoint.”.

Judy hissed quietly pulling honey into the bathroom so she could talk louder “You’re not helping how am I going to explain this to my parent, I mean they heard I was back and going to want to meet my bodyguard.”.

“Oh please send me regular reports on Nick’s mental state being surrounded by rabbits when you do I want to know if he is more a you or more a just rabbits in general kind of fox if he still has this strange sexual attraction to you.” Honey chuckled quietly as she left.

“Oh Celery sticks Nick are you doing this on purpose, ruining my life.” she sighed collapsing into the chair in Nick’s room.

 

* * *

 

 

Nick’s new found condition did not improve much in fact some might say it worsened he was made a lot of physical contact even if it was just his paw on her shoulder when he was standing next to her. Using her head as a arm or chin rest, of which all of it elicited just the faintest pur from the fox. “Nick stop moving your uniform is so lazily how does a mammal who wears a tie all the time look like a slob and lazy.” she pulled Nick’s tie tight and she waited letting the choking sounds continue for a while.

As soon as Judy released the tie of his formal uniform he loosened it and straightened it up. “Ok Carrots I like people to think they can talk to me and that is a lot more important to me now that my brain only controls half of what i do and the other half is unpredictable.”.

“Well my parents are coming here to the hospital since you’re recovering and now one trusts you won’t eat them yet since every Primal-G mammal before went crazy.”. Judy was nervous progressive family wouldn’t care he was a fox it was the wordless flirting nick didn’t even realize he was doing that was going to get her disowned. “Look you want to impress my family so they don’t form a mob then look professional act professional not a paw on me when they get here.”.

Nick smiled moving up behind her and pulled her against him ignoring the struggling and started to purr “you have been so stressed out recently you are too serious I blame you being a virgin, mom used to do this when I was stress and I see my previous attempts at stress relief were to subtle.”.

Judy felt her body almost forcefully start to relax as the hug and the purring was sending constant and very strong vibrations into her. It wasn’t a lie about his purring wasn’t just about stress relief purring was the non verbal flirting of most purring mammals completely in denial refusing to accept any part of him wanted the rabbit. Judy was lost in the purring though not caring about the why, only that he was doing something as relaxing as a massage chair even if just a tad handsy. She was snapped out of it when he dragged his tongue across her neck letting his teeth graze her fur sending a shiver up her spine and on reaction elbowed him as hard as she could leaping away from him. “What was that for I am not the fox equivalent of a salt lick stop tasting me and stop the purring I am not going to become your chew toy.”.

Nick was stunned by her words he barely noticed that he was doing it well not the licking thing a flushed rabbit looking just a tad flustered, a little vulnerable, and that dominant streak wavered just a bit as he unknowingly moved towards her on all fours. “What are you implying,” Nick did a great job pretending to be offended as he stood up “I would never use a rabbit of such high esteem as a mere chew toy.”. He smirked a bit as he tilted his head in contemplation “besides a purring fox’s tongue would probably destroy your little virgin bunny mind if I ever did decide to use you like a salt lick.”.

Judy’s eyes went wide as he let his imagination wander just for a moment. A naked grey and white rabbit on her back a fox burying his muzzle between her legs purring as he let his tongue dangle from his mouth. The bunny tries to hold back a moan as a long wide canine tongue blankets her slit in wet warmth. Just for a second before the purrs vibrating in the fox’s throat resonated in his muzzle that pressed against her entrance making the bunny cry out in pleasure. The sounds of a bunny in pleasure prompting the fox’s muzzle to open teeth dragging against her fur all the way up to her belly button and tail biting down lightly as his tongue burrowing inside the bunny. Judy grabbed hold of Nicks collar with a look Nick never seen before her face was deep red he smell had changed just slightly “Please stop thinking Nick I can read minds I am sorry I didn’t tell you but please stop thinking about that messed up taboo stuff like it would be remotely appealing to anyone but you.”.

Nick’s ears went red as his tail puffed out as it went completely rigid like his body from moment one Judy could read his mind no wonder she seemed to know what he was up to but worst of all she knew about his depraved daydream. He didn’t want to admit the taste of when he licked her ear or remembering the taste of Jillian as he gave her cpr made him wonder what a bunny in heat tasted like with his new genetics. Judy punched him in the gut before he could continue “Um sorry not used to policing my thoughts but I am kinda pissed but can’t bring myself to be angry at you with all I put you through recently if you can read my mind. Holy crap this is probably like 10 times more awkward than I realize.”.

Judy whined angrily “Yes very bad now my parents are almost here and just please Nick make this one thing easier on me, so no touching my ears, tail, no licking your lips, only think of blueberry pie, say as little as possible.”.

“You have my word Judy I will be a perfect gentlemale that parents used to love before I became a borderline monster.” Nick saluted Judy with a smile. “On one condition you tell me exactly how much of my mind you have read and depending on what you tell me you will owe me excerpts from your life.”. Nick’s smile faded as he saw Judy’s ear fold down tight against the back of her head and looked away grinding her paw against the ground. “Carrots….you couldn’t be that nervous right it's just like thoughts I have at the moment right.” Judy shrunk in on herself a bit more.

“Yeah its sorta called a deep dive you know when you passed out after i saved you um I sorta reviewed your entire life like everything.” Judy smiled nervously as those trickster cog began to turn in his head he was definitely not going to behave when he meet her parents and get very close to getting her shunned. “Nick please I know what you’re thinking about stop it.”.

“Judy don’t you worry you cute little ears about it this evening with your parents is going to be fun now excuse me while I look up everything Jillian refused to tell me about rabbit culture.” Nick chuckled as he left the room towards the spaceport they were going to meet Bonnie and Stuart Hopps.

Judy’s ears perked up as she chased after him “Nick Nick I can read your mind and you don’t think in words I don’t understand.”.

“Oh I know but see I do understand one thing Judy we are both stuck with each other so you have two choices join in the foxes past time of trickery, pranks, and payback, or simply just never give me a reason to partake when it comes to you.”. Nick wasn’t really being mean but it was in his culture to get back at others for certain things, like what could be considered a prank of having known his every thought ever and not telling him to take advantage of him.

“You’re not even that upset and you are planning on embarrassing me in front of my parents because you see what I did as a prank.” Judy pulled on his paw just getting dragged along behind him.

“Don’t worry I won’t ruin your life carrots only make it very weird for the next few weeks, and feel free to do the same foxes like to call it karma.”.

“You’re actually want some kind of pseudo prank war till one of us is forced to apologize.” Judy sighed when he nodded yes. “Fine if you want to play it that way your are going down I can read your mind.”.

Nick gave her a twisted toothy smile “and when it comes to these prank wars I am shameless and now that I know you know me I can find a way around it and make you pay for it.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it begins Mawhahahahaha, can't promise it will always be good but feel implying sexy times is lazy, and pg love is boring in a story like this.
> 
> Empire Cultural Note 1: The empire started as a piracy movement 50 years before the official formation of the formation of the Herbivore Trade Federation. Originally these mammals which mostly consisted of predators were part of the core of terraformers of the exodus. terraforming the core worlds or the world closest to earth which composes the heart of the Federation. Originally predators and Large prey were the only mammals on terraforming missions because of the harsh environments and their populations didn't expand nearly as rapidly as prey keeps shipping supplies to a minimum and they were more suited to the harsh work conditions. After 100 years of 14% of the exodus's population terraforming 30 large scale planets and 42 mediums and hundreds of small worlds making them habitable. The predators tried to return to society that denied them equal rights as citizens as governments of the core worlds were prey controlled viewing the predator as brutes that would only harm society unless strictly observed and controlled. The Predators started protest movements, and any predator family that was caught supporting the protests were banished from the habitable core worlds. seeing no other choice when cut off from the core worlds supplies and a severe lack of habitable world to support the population to live on let alone feed the population Piracy became necessary. They outfitted terraforming and mining ships with improvised weapons to hit prey supply ships which were at the time not watched under a single government.
> 
> Empire Cultural Note 2: after the formation of the Federation and mass production of warships that were wormhole jump capable many of the barely surviving almost entirely space nomadic preds lost all but one habitable world. One predator a Lion named Marshal Wellic managed to steal 4 federation battleships from their Dry docks with his pirate syndicate, saving the predators last world Fangton. This victory was short lived as predators began dying of starvation trying to barter with the prisoners of war in exchange for supplies these negotiations went no where and in a desperate bid to save his people all the prey prisoners were slaughtered and used to feed the people only those with exceptional technological or engineering skills were spared and put to work for life until death providing 50% of all the empires advances. The Empire to this day uses these practices as their number of habitable worlds is still very few and agriculture is far from sufficient barely supporting more than the Prey livestocks needs.
> 
> Empire Cultural Note 3: The empire currently only has 3 large scale terraformer ships and lacks the ability to mass produce new ships so most Preds in the Empire make a living towing derelict Federation and the rare Zootopian military vessels to Fangton so ships and military assets can be frankenstine'd together. Despite the raw industrial capabilies they lack to do focusing on urbanizing their few habitable worlds and the rest going to agriculture, they manage very well in their core worlds. Factories are few and far between making up 20% of all their space stations which were cobbled together, the rest of the stations are mostly drydocks for reclaiming ships or wormhole generating stations for distant travel.
> 
> AU Cultural Side Note 5: In fox and feline cultures Purrs have different meaning parent and child it is to calm and comfort like singing a lullaby. Purring while in contact with a potential mate is kinda like the equivalent to kissing them and the more intensity and power of the purr the more intimate the act is.
> 
> AU Cultural Side Note 6: wondering how heat cycle plays into consent well there is a vast difference but generally anyone who smells single and out in public is consenting even if it is sort of like a drunken hook up for most mammals and most species except rabbits have medication to control these. Rabbits don't need it since they only go into heat when aroused enough. Most mammals treat Heat sex like a very important thing since its the only time they can easily get pregnant and most stay heavily medicated during these times unless they have mates. Mammals can have sex outside of heat cycles its not uncommon but a mammal not on medication in heat will never deny sex on top of that it generally makes even shitty sex feel good to them making them far less picky when they don't have a mate.
> 
> My Note: all these notes are things i feel most or many mammals would be aware of but feel like explaining inside the story might divert to much away from what i am shooting at like understanding how the empire came to be with out shoe horning it in as exposition when I suddenly introduce the Empire in soon to come chapters after the academy ones.


	9. Experimentation Part 3: Enactors At Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick is a true dropped stars universe fox and for those you care about revenge means constant pranks. from the harmless to the the fringes of causing heart attacks where only tails and lives are respected. All the while one from Zootopia's past sets into motion a fight amid the deadliest of storms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> early post as I will be very busy tomorrow and figured this one is a bit shorter than i wanted but wanted to move into the multi chapter Broken Sky Event chapters. https://discord.gg/AtZwZe5 discord for anyone who may want to offer help in what ever capacity or what ever.

* * *

 

 

Judy was impressed with Nick who was fairly charming her parents didn’t freak out when they saw him. He was behaving talking to the kits giving them some harmless tips for pred day tricks they could pull. He took them off Bonnie and Stu’s hands so they could have some alone time with Judy. “So yeah mom and dad Nick is very hard working fox really his whole team is and Jillian sorta keeps them in line.” Judy chuckled as they sat down in a guest room in the academy around a small table in the living room.

“So This Jillian is a rabbit from a farming family and hangs out with a group of foxes.....sounds very um suspect.” Stu crossed his arms huffing. When Bonnie elbowed him he went back to smiling “But we are so very proud of you Jude, we were worried when you told us you had a bodyguard now, but completely relieved when we heard your stories seems space warfare in a Sword ship is very safe for you compared to those knights.”.

Bonnie nodded hugging Judy with a warm motherly smile “And yes we know you don’t care that you’re in danger but we are your parents and we are very much looking forward to your future litter even if they take after you brave and daring.”. “It is not great for our hearts because we don’t have your unwavering fortitude and worry way more than we should.”.

Judy hugged back and laughing softly “Yeah I apologise I haven’t contacted you since I liberated Dansker the new recruits have taken up a lot of my time we have added so many new mammals to the roster thanks to Nick.”. She snapped her head to Stu her father as he forgot he was better off speaking his mind since Judy worst case would just sense his thoughts. “Dad I promise you Nick is not being a bad influence, he is an idiot at time does stupid things when he has too much time on his hands but he is serious and dependable when it count.”.

Stu fumbled around with his words before he managed to make a coherent sentence after his daughter chastised him a bit. “W..what oh yeah sorry about that just think we would rather see you with a nice strapping young buck. I mean your younger brother Miller is joining the Zootopia Military Academy to become an exo pilot he was inspired by you and has always looked to you.”.

Bonnie smiled with realizing the perfect in her mind match “Oh yes Miller used to play with you all the time before you became a Navigator, and we would feel so much better knowing someone in the family was watching your back.”.

Judy knew they would do this they loved her she loved them but they would annoyingly encourage her to at least have one mate ensuring she had someone to have a litter with when she was ready for it. Judy took a deep breath this conversation was out of love but annoying and just getting started without an interruption “Look if I find a nice looking buck who wants to travel on my ship and isn’t intimidated by me or Nick who is going to be my personal Knight…., I will bed them like there is no tomorrow alright.”. “But let me know when Miller gets out of the academy I would like to see him again and maybe no promises might look into making a Hopps Knight team if there are enough Hopps’s that pass if you stop talking about this for now.”.

Stu smiled looking pleased with her decisions for the moment to drop the subject and they relaxed as Marian who came down to cook for Nick while he was still recovering, delivered their salads.. “Well I hope Nick isn’t having too much trouble with the kits I know he is a fox but the kits can be a handful when they group up.”

Judy paused as she was about to take her first bite of her salad when she stopped sensing Marian was up to something and noticing there were grilled tofu bits that looked like grilled chicken in her’s salad. Judy gave the grinning Marian a glare that did nothing Judy feeling slightly disappointed in the elder fox who was helping Nick clearly. Judy heard the worry in her parent’s minds “No no no no this is one of those stupid things it’s a prank see Nick was upset because he recently found out I could read minds and just getting pay back its tofu.”. Judy quickly picked all the chicken looking bits out of her salad and started eating. Marian waving as she left the rabbits to their meal.

Just 20 minutes after all three rabbits finished eating their ears perked up to hear Nick yelling at the top of his lungs sounding angry almost savage. The three rabbits bolted towards the sounds each second was filled with more blood curdling kit’s screams and savage growling. As Judy’s instincts and worry pretty much shut down most of her brain she threw open the door. The lights were out in the room the light of the hall did nothing to light the room except the luminescent green eyes sparkling in the dark room the only sound was growling and heavy breathing. As Judy took a step forward she stepped in something warm and wet her voice shaking “Nick what did you do where are the kits.”. Judy stopped her parents before they looked in locking the door behind her completely darkening the room again. Her nose was twitching rapidly and what little of Nick’s thoughts that made it through to her in her frayed mind was anger.

Judy’s paw began to to frantically look for the the light switch as the growling and breathing got closer. When her paw found the switch broken lights flickered on red smears everywhere bunnies laying in pools of blood with horrified expression as they looked like they tried to flee towards the door. Judy dropped to her knees her mind too in shock to comprehend Nick wasn’t going savage. Nick was like a foot from her on all fours one of her kid sister’s neck held in a bloody dripping maw dragged lifelessly across the floor. The sight made the shock give way to anger her hand slowly going to her side arm barely touching the grip before the room erupted into laughter. Dead rabbits seeming coming back to life cracking up especially the one in Nick’s mouth who stood up and patted Nick on the head. His muzzle twisted into that smirk she was beginning to hate more than anything thing else he did like he was proclaiming to her I won. “And that kits is how you design a room for a pred day fright house that will destroy the competition you get a real pred and you make it look real with a little slow mo roll play so you can get the slashes and blood splatter just right before anyone sees the room. But most important prey in the mouth of a pred illuminated by flickering lights take a book from prey horror flicks especially ferals hunting 1 through 3.”.

Judy gripped her chest breathing heavily “You are a monster Nick I was scared you went savaged and attacked my family I was about to shoot you I still should.”. “You were angry like legit angry.”. She stared him in the eye’s her ears falling as she read his mind he had one of her brother yank on his tail and use it to smear some blood and with his instincts and culture only a deep read would have revealed he was playing her.

There was two others laughing now from the other side of the door as she opened it letting the laughing kits leave the room to clean the fake blood off. She saw Marian and Finnick holding their ribs as they laughed “Yo Nicky boy you almost got shot but god damn you won that bet you can prank a psychic and not have to use what other are thinking to do it.”. Finnick wiped tears of his eye as he transferred Nick some money on his account.

Luckily for Judy Marian had told her parents that Nick was pranking Judy and helping their kits who asked for some pred day fright room tips so when they saw their kits looking mauled they didn’t have heart attacks. “Nick I swear no more pranks like that you have to stop we have to be even now right…” Nick only smirked Judy Knew he had an entire day of pranks but that was the apex of it the rest were just to annoy her. “Nick I am not apologizing for not telling you and you keep this up and I will make your training heal.”.

Nick leaned in still quietly laughing whispering in such a soft sweet voice if she couldn’t read his mind she would have thought he was joking or that pranks were flirting. “No can do carrots you either join in and make me stop or you apologize for hiding that from me, and your parents can’t read your mind and probably won’t 100% believe you.”.

Nick’s pranks continued Shaky delivering a fake positive pregnancy test, Lillian “returning” some of her sex toys to Judy like they were the rabbits, Jillian implying she was Judy’s lover, and so on. Judy after a while found some of the more good natured but clever pranks amusing well at least to play on a rabbit, a poor use of his research on rabbit culture but cleaver. Her parents were a mess of thought the most prevalent was that she was interspecies curious which maybe wasn’t as far from the truth as she would like.

After several times of Nicks semi intentional flirty action and thoughts pushing her so close to heat that she had to beat it down she had to be curious. The most recent deep dive made her all the more curious. Nick’s Enactor senses told him a lot more than he realized his senses modded his instincts telling him how to react to mammals. In Judy’s case mutal admiration of each other and similar dreams were making his instincts tell him Judy. Judy wondered if any female with a deep connection would smell and taste appealing if not potentially mate like because her sister in his mouth earlier even slathered in sugary fake blood despite his sweet tooth didn’t appeal to him like licking her ears did. Yet she knew he would fought to his last breath to protect her family just because they were important to her and he wants to help good mammals.

 

* * *

 

In Empire controlled space a cloaked Federation ship the Night Howler drifted towards an Imperial defense line after coming out of a space fold. The Captain Doug Ramses looked out to the bow of the ship from the bridge at one of only three exos they had the Knight suit belonging to Saint Hollia. The heavily armored Knight was a Zootopian prototype with the callsign Red Nebula standing an unusual 18 foot tall for a sheep piloting it. It was designed to be an all purpose Knight even having full anti ship capabilities it was a frightening monster piloted by an ex Zootopian Enactor. “Hey Hollia I know it’s hard for you to do those Jumps with our entire ship would you like us to slow down and let you rest.” Doug was about to tell his helmsmammal to slow the engines when the reply came.

The Voice was Female and accusatory “I am the master of this ship if I need or want you to slow down I will tell you Ramses Saint Hollia heading out don’t give you location away just use the long range wireless recharge system for red nebula.”. Hollia wasted no time in flying off toward towards the Imperial station and the Hellhound frigates guarding it the empire ships probably not even registering the single exo when they were scanning for ships.

Doug rolled his eyes as Hollia left “Ok keep us in range to recharge the Red Nebula God forbid she have to use the Shepard knight and makes us suffer for it.”.

One of the bridge crew turned to Doug “This is insane she has to make several jumps not to be overwhelmed usually and she wants to long jump an Empire frigate almost intact to Zootopia which she has never been able to jump us to to get coordinates of their home world.”.

Doug glared “Are you questioning her we are under Bellwethers direct orders to do exactly what she says space folds rely on her 6th sense not coordinates and no one is reaching zootopia through normal space no jumps.”. “If she wants to try to space fold the ship to Zootopia let her try she succeeds or the Imperial ship is lost in space and they die slow painful deaths they deserve.”.

Hollia didn’t care for the conversation she was listening to but she wanted to see Zootopia destroyed Laura River had sacrificed everything she loved her team, her friends on the claymore, even space folding the ship’s corpse away. Leaving her to drift in space not even having a familiar refuge to die her slow death and was saved by a Federation cruiser patrolling the area. Hollia stopped in front of a frigates bridge watching the preds panic inside before firing the ship class plasma beam rifle through the bridge the range bypassing the ship’s shields. The Bridge went up in flame the mammals luckily inside died quick deaths mostly painless death before any defenses could be activated. The two frigates fired at the ship Hollia was standing on their plasma beams dispersing against the magnetic shields “Oh why can’t you be more civilized like my pets.”. She smiled opening a small spacefold and stuck the barrel of her gun through it and pulled the trigger her beam shooting out of one of the other frigates and into the space station which began to fall into orbit. “You all Imperial ships shut down your reactors or be destroyed by the Federations patron Saint of predators Glory Hollia and if you don’t know that name then I suppose you will all die.”

Doug groaned “there she goes offering to spare the preds again if she wasn’t so good at converting them I would be made.”. He Laughed as he watched as both the frigates completely shut down their primary reactors. “Well they will have the honor of being the first imperials to attack Zootopia it seems bet they think Hollia is a predator or they would never surrender, or just don’t want to be tortured till they submit as is her reputation.”.

 

* * *

 

Judy was truly about to tear Nick’s tail off bare handed but she knew about his culture two deep dives on him made sure of that. He was regaining his honor as an intelligent fox the fact he didn’t know Judy was reading his mind was an amazing slap in the face to him. She knew it but couldn’t bring herself to apologize to a mammal who had no qualms tricking and lying to her. Yet the same time it was never to be vicious if anything this was accepting her as one of his friends no holds bar pranking for an insult to his intelligence.

It was rather sweet as far are fox culture went to dedicate so much time and everyone who viewed him as an alpha of some kind to the cause. Judy just finished saying her goodbyes to her parents for the day they would be around for week visiting her and their other children present at the academy. “I should pay Nick a visit I can play his game but what kind of prank could I pull the obvious one is shave his tail but he would never see me as a friend again even with that dumb ass murder scene he did.”. Judy pondered until she found herself outside of Nick hospital room how could she prank him and good enough that he would at least accept her as his intellectual equal and not just a cheating to bypass having to be smarter than him. All she had was the blatant knowledge of that she would know without powers is Nick found her taste and smell pleasant.

Judy snuck into the sleeping foxes room multi tool at the ready to record his embarrassing instinctual behavior. Judy places her paw gently on Nick’s nose which emitted a low purr as he nuzzled her paw and began to lick it very gently. “Aw you are almost cute when you aren’t talking, smirking, gesturing,...... purring is alright though and when I send this video of you so affectionately licking my paw you will be embarassed and Lillian will give you hell for me.”.

Nick woke up the same time she felt deep malice fill the air and drop her to her knees 30 seconds the ground shook violently, the sounds of explosions overpowering the alarms. “Judy what the hell are you…..are you alright Judy.”.

Judy nodded her head yes “just a bit overwhelmed you can feel it too your hackles are up and tail are bristling we are being invaded we don’t have time Nick we are heading to the machine shops now.”. Judy could feel panic and a thought pop up through enough minds she could make out what happened 2 ships fell from the sky one falling into the desert area. The other one crashed into the terraformer tower at it was starting to malfunction and would begin catastrophic failure in less than 30 minutes if not stabilized.

 

* * *

 

 

Zootopia, star date 1032 fall of 5/8ths orbit would be recorded into history as the the first attack from outside the Zootopian home space called the Broken Sky event. 38 minutes from midnight two Imperial ships fell from the sky after exiting a spacefold gate crashing into the academy’s island severing the space elevator and sending the terraformation tower into chaos. The damage of the terraforming storm on the planet limited only by the fact the academy was on an island far from the major land bodies. The long days that followed when support was impossible meant Nicholas Wilde and his team under Judy Hopps guidance became the linchpin of the Zootopian counter attack against the two fallen Imperial ships. Hundreds of Zootopians barely starting training that would have eventually take mammals to the brink of the their bodies limits were thrown into combat. Their training becoming a trial of natural selection and a desperate bid for survival in one of the worse artificial global catastrophes a terraformer could create raging for nearly a year creating a nearly constant lightning storms, hurricanes, car sized hail, acid rain over an area the size of earth's Australia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au Cultural note 7: for most foxes two traits are more valued among all others intelligence and loyalty. of these intelligence shapes their culture the most and causes the most trouble. To foxes pranks, cheating, and just tricks in general are encouraged. This is because this teaches them to always be aware of as much as possible, think outside the box, and develop a tolerance for abuse. Fox parents will start pranking their own children unless there is medical or psychological reasons not to when a kit can carry on a certain level of conversation and ends when the kit moves out. Some of these pranks include surprise parties anywhere in the months before or after the actual birthday and kits that figure out when it is before it happens gets extra presents or other rewards and or home made puzzle box containing something they lost for misbehaving. Tricks and pranks are also used for revenge as successfully pulling a prank even a minor annoying one with out being caught or counter-pranked is a form of claiming intellectual dominance. Revenge pranks usually are constant or very cruel like Nick's staged massacre and usually ends when one side feels they have received proper compensation from the mammal or their suffering. In fox dating tricks and deceit play a part as most vixen prefer to express desire as subtly as possible and will generally act flirty towards most males and brutally shoot down anyone they are not trying to attract so the more perceptive a fox is the more successful a fox is.
> 
> AU Cultural Note 8: Loyalty to foxes is very important and can result in the lose of a disloyal foxes tail if not forgiven. If a fox does something that results in the knowing harm of family or close friends even in times of harsh conflict between a fox and those they should be loyal to without extremely good cause, The offending fox will generally have enough honor to remove their own tails and in the case they don't even a family member aware of unforgiven loyalty transgressions will remove the offending foxes tail.
> 
> Federations Saint of Predators: a title given to Glory Hollia by the predators of the Federation knowing only she has gotten many preds out of collars and into decent jobs in the federation and not the how. To the empire it is a feared name of a sheep capable of turning even soldiers on feral blood against anyone she so desires.
> 
> Star dates: keeping track of time on several planets during space planet so a system was adopted that the one rotation of the capital world around its sun is one year only counting years after colonization and a percentage or fraction of the orbit completed replaces months and days. and for planets with more than a single noticable season that is also tracked.


	10. Broken Sky Event Part 1: Primal Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crazy plans are a Nick Wilde specialty as is bad luck, and dragging other along full speed on the crazy train. Nick makes a new lifelong friend named Zark Londa a Lion that totally won't try to turn NIck's tail into a tie and his skull into an ash tray at every turn they meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made insane progress on the story so posting it early so I can see if i can produce any art worth sharing by Saturday so I don't eat up my writing time for next week story also think of it as a thank you for getting the story to 1200 hits.https://discord.gg/AtZwZe5 discord for anyone who may want to offer help in what ever capacity or what ever.

* * *

 

 

Judy wanted 90 million things as she dragged her bushy tailed bodyguard behind her. She wanted to check on her parents who were probably being locked down by the few full fledged career soldiers and guards. She wanted to contact the Claymore and tell them to drop everyone before the storm hit but they were already probably preparing to scramble the knights but they would likely be too late to prepare Knights and fighters that were torn down for heavy maintenance. She wanted to take up arms with the trainee’s who were likely to get over run before she got Nick into even an training exo. What everyone needed and wanted, know it or not was Nick the only Primal Enactor in his personal knight if Altemis was nearly as prepared to fast track Nick as he lead her to believe. “Nick if Altemis and Finnick don’t have you Knight ready you are going into a training exo with a real gun.” they had 30 minutes till the tower went into full on failure and at most an hour while the imperial troops and what was left of their ship went full on kill squad on the academy.

“Carrots shouldn’t we be running towards your parents.” Nick was wide awake a clear desire for blood on his mind growing with the panic of the Zootopians and the aggression of Imperials. But he was more worried about the panicked rabbit full on sprinting to get him in an exo he had heard about the Empires tactics, but could it be so desperate a situation that Judy of all mammals was dragging him to get combat ready over checking on her parents.

Judy stopped panting a bit in front of the garage Nicks teams Knights were being built “Yes Nick it is that important look if you can manage to use any of your Primal Enactor abilities and hold off the first wave maybe we won’t lose like 80% of our forces.”.

“What I thought the Empire had lowest consistent tech levels than anyone else.” Nick was worried about how serious Judy was and looking at him like he had no idea how much of a difference he was supposed to make.

“Nick their ships will be firing their plasma beam cannons at the base entrances and it takes a choke point and two railgun to stand a chance against a mammal exo or not using feral blood. In open space it takes 5 to 1 to hope to kill it before they get a hold of someone and rip them literally apart.”. Judy grabbed Nick’s paw and looked up at him feeling guilt “You are the only mammal here who can take them out paw to paw let alone manage to shoot them.”.

Nick kneeled down and smiled “Carrots let’s make a bet not just any bet but a fox level stupid bet.”

“Nick now is not the time for this.” Judy said chastising.

Nick flicked her nose rather hard making her yelp in pain “Shut up I am a super soldier right or close enough we take up an area where the least intact ship is going to attack using your powers to find it.”. He noticed Judy had that look that said she knew what he was about to say but wanted him to continue “We gather everyone From the Claymore and their families in an area near that area and defend it alone meaning everyone else can concentrate on defending from the other ship.”. Nick gestured to her to finish the thought to ensure she was on the same page.

“Altemis has or will have your prototype Knight and weapons specific not just for you but your team geared more towards combating these types of threats meaning your team can hold off the imperial forces and worse case if the other fall which will be harder since we freed up more mammals for them, we can circle the wagon so to speak till help comes.”. Judy had a contemplative look and she let go or Nick’s paw forgetting for a moment Nick proposed this plan under the assumption of a bet. “We can do this Nick but If we fail and we let the Imperials enter the base the other cadets and instructors won’t stand a chance.”.

“Well Carrots I bet you we all die which is punishment enough but if we survive this hell I am calling off the prank war on you.” He smirked he didn’t think they would fail even though his plan was crazy.

Judy stared a bit like a deer at bright lights Nick was willing to completely ignore what was a grave insult just prove to her that she wouldn’t regret trusting him with so much when it came time to be serious. “And if I refuse to accept the bet or your plan?”.

“I will do the plan anyway and if we both survive start a Wilde Hopps feud of pranks, I will have kits just so my family can out of spite harass yours.” Nick smiled with just enough spite to let any mammal know he was serious now that it left his mouth. This time however despite being serious like on Dansker the threat was more of his way of saying he already knew she was on board and asking the question just to ask it and it was his way of answering in the most irritating way meaninglessly serious.

Judy sighed smiling as her paw touched the garage doors “Fine I approve your plan but if you die and I survive when I pretend to reminisce fondly of our short time together I’m telling everyone you liked kissing Jillian so much you turned Lillith down so you could have a string of rabbit lover and could only get off to savage role play.”.

Nick growled lowly at her as his tail puffed out for a few seconds completely as a loss for a comeback before he smiled. “Well then looks like I have no choice but to succeed and for us both to live huh.”. Nick pushed open the doors to his team’s garage at the academy everyone had already gathered there from his team. Finnick working like a possessed mammal with a bunch of lemmings lead by Tobi the lemming, Altemis’s engineer and second in charge finishing up a Knight that looked a lot like what he did in Altemis’s anti savage gear with a lot more stuff he had never seen on knights. “Hey Diaper Boy put on big boy pants and got help huh.”.

Finnick chucked the wrench in his paw right at Nick’s head without hesitation and to his disappointment Nick had sidestepped it with ease. “Look you stupid fuck I have had Tobi who designed the current generation of Knight exos explain everything that only exists on Zootopia which is like half the damn parts on a normal Knight.”. Finnicks scowl melted in a way that made Nick worry it was the talking about Vicky smile “This beautiful machine Kyuubi she is just the most sexy machine I have ever worked on and I am convinced you can’t control it.”. The pint sized foxes scowl returned “And I better be wrong because if you trash her like you did Vicky Nick i won’t be able to forgive you again this is like my future golden achievement.”.

Nick smiled nervously, if it had not been Finnick’s own actions directly resulting in the need to destroy Vicky he would have cut his tail off. “Ok buddy just let me know what I have to work with because she needs to get to work like soon or we are all going to die real damn soon and she will be a laughing stock.”.

“Oh like hell she is if you don’t end this shit single handedly I will kick your ass.”. Finnick began his grand tour spiel going over the differences of Kyuubi and Jeremy’s Knight walking over to the table and showing the rail gun “So for your primary gun you have a flamethrower that will melt most armor quickly enough in close quarters replacing your a Zootopian rails plasma beam bayonet.”. “They removed the anti infantry rounds so but you still have the anti armor round the drum and the belt have a heat resistant housing so they don’t explode if you need to walk through your fire.”.

“I am going against savage exo’s I better have something more than fire to deal with the close range threats.” Nick noticed Finnick’s glare being interrupted and looked away biting his tongue and only looking once Finnick continued talking.

“Ok so your next weapon is a vibration blade sword and claws which also doubles as your anti infantry weapon when you turn off the sound dampeners, but I am trying to figure out a way to at a magnetic barrier strong enough that can deflect plasma weapons when using them.” Finnick was already planning to mod the Knight. “You have a gravity shield a working one won’t stop bullets, but will slow bullets to a speed mostly harmless to the armor. You also have armor that cools like a ship's outer hull.”. Finnick’s eyes began to shine like the sun with excitement “Now this last weapons is really something AI assisted psionic communication controlled orbit weapons for remote weaponry in a jammer zone I like to call them tails theming is important you know. But there are only three right now but are armed same as your assault rail.”.

The ground began the announcement over the base pa system it was definitely an older mammal and from the relaxed just another day tone probably a Knight pilot. “Terraforming tower has begun to fail, all techs and engineers not needed for Knight and exo repair are to report to the tower engineering chief. Advisories in effect first off weather control generating hurricanes, high speed winds will prevent flight and booster uses ensure your inertial dampening Knight pads are on and set for braced walking.”. “The weather system is off putting all atmospheric composition chemicals for non terraformed world training the acid rain will eat through flesh and rapidly erode armor. Massive hail formed from the hurricane putting water from the ocean into the freezing zone of the Tundra training area, it can crush a Knight to avoid these max out your gravity shields and keep an eye on the increased energy use from it.”. “Energy leaks are also creating a jammer effect interrupting even laser comms hand signs are your friends is all I will say mammals. Finally to Horest sorry I stole all your good liquor for a party I didn’t invite you, you're kinda a dick stay safe out there, that goes for the rest of you as well.”.

With that the attack was bound to commence soon as the empire couldn’t last long outside the central base at the bottom of the terraformer. “Ok Nick I am coming with you if i can’t communicate with you we can’t effectively hold off the Imperials.” Judy said as she started to climb onto Kyuubi’s shoulder only to have Nick grab her foot and yank her down catching her in his arms. “Nick what are you doing you could have killed and let go of me I am coming with until your team can help you you need to know exactly where the imperials are are you can only tell if they are near.” Judy was struggling to free herself shoving Nicks muzzle with extreme force till it pointed at the ceiling with her foot after he thought she looked like a large stuffed animal in his arms cute.

It took most of Nick self control not to just drop the rabbit and set her on her feet and taking a moment to rub the sore underside of his muzzle. “Yes I agree but flesh eating acid rain mean even a split second of power loss and you're dead so we need to make a bunny carrier or we remove the half the air from that airbag layer in the knight and shove you in the cockpit with me.”.  
Judy’s mouth fell open at the thought of either suggestions and Nick’s reply to her shock was to roll his eyes even though the thought of Kyuubi being hot box with even Judy’s normal scent made him lick his lips. “Look Carrots, I am your bodyguard first and the instrument of your will second so as a bodyguard can’t let you die because of a minor malfunction that could easily occur in combat. So you pick an armored bunny carry bag, you ride bitch in a single seater, or you stay here which is my vote since I have enough weird habits as it is.”.

Judy crossed her arms trying to distract from her blushing ears as all eyes were on her particularly Lillith’s who Nick shared too much about the experiments he was a part of incase he did anything weird to her. The arctic fox definitely had a thing for Nick and Nick as a good loyal fox ignored it for the sake of the pack at Finnick's many requests one of the reasons Lillith punished Finnick as often as possible. Lillith was an amazing sharpshooter and probably more importantly like an emergency leader when Nick was incapacitated as she had almost as much intelligence as Nick just not as much creativity or patience. Judy was going to pay for it later but she made her decision “I will ride in the cockpit but your are used a ton of scent blocker I am not getting choked out with fox musk, and I apologize ahead of time Lillith I will make it up to you just don’t start a fox style feud with me please.”.

Lillith growled loudly “Fine Fluffs but If I smell funny business I will go full on rival mode like I did on Short cake.”. Lillith began to stare intensely at each other growling currently in the midst of the friendliest 5 year fox feud ever after being sister zoned and banned from most Fail Rail Betty bets by her diminutive frenemy.

Finnick sneered a bit as Nick bowed in an unnecessarily exaggerated way letting Judy climb into the chest hatch after adjusting the airbag buffer. “Don’t die with a rabbit in there don’t need the gangs rep hurt that badly.”.  
Nick smirked as he climbed in “Don’t worry buddy I am crazy but I would never let you deal with with that fall out alone.”.

After getting situated so Nick even Nicks tail could control the energy cell filled Knights tail had the rabbit straddling the base of his tails pressed up against arms around his stomach unable to move barely and inch from the pressure of the airbag lining compressing her against him. The lining was filled with oxygen so she wasn’t going to asphyxiate but it smelled like fox it was almost enough to feel like she was choking foxes generally had a pretty strong musk. Judy hated to admit it but even as foolish as it was the fact he literally believed he could protect everyone important to him alone it made the smell seem comforting and safe. “Nick we are going to deal with the ship that fell into the terraformer it is in the open fields of sahara training area everyone can move there but we need to go now.”.

Nick smiled to himself before telling everyone their jobs “Oh fun ok Snowflake crack the whip on Finnick so he works faster, Finnick make sure our Knights are put together properly, Wings you’re in charge of moving everyone and supplies to a location closer to the sahara block.”. He turned to the less motivated meaning they required simpler tasks or more detailed orders, but just as loyal as the others. “JoJo you are on guard duty with Shaky rotate shifts so we have one guard at all times, Moonshine your suit is 3rd on the building block you will join Lillith and I as soon as it’s cleared for action.”.

 

* * *

 

A Large majority of forces in Imperial Kill squads were primarily mammals descended from those that hunted in pack and both Zootopia and the Empires exo’s generally carried characteristic to mimic the pilots species when possible. The exo’s at the sahara gate of the central base all were distinctively that of lions. “I don’t care if one or two of you have full power loss cut that god damn door open before we get countered we got lucky we fell so close unlike the others but the acid rain will be our undoing.”.

The chorus of acknowledgement from his pride of lionesses over external speakers were loud and unified “Yes Alpha Zark, for Emperor Wellic.”. The mammals got back quickly to work after a quick salute as the Lion crossed his arms wishing the ships cannons had a better firing angle to just decimate the door.

One of Zark’s few sensors that still worked detected a small scale jump being completed in the gravity waves around his exo turning to see the orange colored fox Knight. He had a strange sensation he imagined most mammals felt seeing and imperial kill squad, the sensation of being hunted that hit him. “And what do we have here a single Knight someone out there is mocking me, alright Harris show him why one Knight is not enough to take out even one of us.”. The Lion he called harris nodded and activated his Feral Bloods injector code, while Zark got ready to intercept fire while Harris got doped up but the Knight stood there not even going for the gun on its back it was letting it happen. Harris was on all four staying by his side growling in anticipation of blood. “No response you’re just a decoy or stupid Leeah attack.” Zark couldn’t hold back his irritation a single Knight was an insult to him when he had killed 5 alone in his career.

Zark was caught off guard his sense of being hunted finally making sense as the enemy exo so effortlessly caught the lioness exo’s paw at the last possible moment with such purpose and speed it was clear the claws only got that close on enemy pilots whim. The plasma claws just inches away from the knight's head barely close enough for the heat to slowly sear the orange paint black where the streams of energy sat above. The message became clearer when a strange drone moved against Leah's torso held in place by the Knight as it was engulfed in blue fire of what was essentially was a cutting torch with much longer reach and wider spray to the effect of the chemical equivalent of a low intensity plasma beam weapon. The howls of pain were ended almost as quickly as they started as the flames filled the interior and burst out of every seam. The Knight shoved the exo aside revealing the soft putty like metal of the torso to the exo he fried as the tail unit returned to the Knight's hip. “Who…..are you?” Zark watched with mild curiosity as vibration blades release from the Knights fingers and it took on a distinctively savage stance dropping to all fours. His excitement and hopes of for a reply crushed it was probably just some desperate Zootopian using Feral blood. Until clear decisive word spoken through a vicious growl that sent a chill down his spine reigniting his excitement.

“I am Nicholas Wilde of the Claymore remember it and surrender because If you fight I will hunt you like the worthless mammals you are.”.

Zark was happy he stopped seeing even Zootopians as a real threat or challenge and here some god of the hunt gave him a challenge, a real test of skill a savage who hadn’t lost himself. It made him very happy that the environmental durability was much higher on Zootopian and Imperial exos but his pride’s exos would be suffering from softened armor from the last hour in the rain. He raised his rail shotgun pointing it at the . “I am Zark Londa and I will be mounting your tail on my new trophy wall when I kill you fox.”.

 

* * *

 

Judy was death gripping onto Nick’s uniform as Nick used the booster against advice to perform a roll and the claws to prevent the wind from just lifting the knight or throwing it around as he avoided the first of many relentless shotgun blasts. Judy was feeling bit motion sick not used to the intense burst of rapid accelerations “Nick you have a Gravity shield stop dodging like one shot will wipe you out, and if I puke just remember I warned you.”.

“I can’t Judy one enhanced instinct make it hard to just ignore it and if what I know of gravity shields on a knight is they are a point defense system. So literally its energy use is directly equivalent to the number of objects and their mass being repelled and it’s heavily raining full blown acid.”. NIck slide out of the way of a slash with a quick last minute firing of the boosters letting the massive chunk of ice that glanced off the gravity shields hit the exo for him. “ Oh and I don’t want to be crushed by a giant ice cube I am positive with the rain alone the Shield is struggling to just throw that one glance.”. Nick rebounded quickly cut the paws off the disoriented mostly crushed Imperial exo’s before driving the claws through the chest in almost one fluid motion. “If I show them a savage who is intelligent enough to still do everything their elites can the fear will make them hesitate buying us time while they strategize and we bolster our forces.”.

“And if you don’t use the other weapons or show them the true extent they won’t be able to effectively plan countermeasures to our weapons so that ensure the the second wave is likely to fail as well.”. Judy smiled to herself this plan of Nicks worked because only direct communications were the only way to communicate so Zark couldn’t contact the other ship to confirm anything about what the other ship was dealing with. In addition the massive walls separating training blocks environments in this no fly weather made it virtually impossible to attack anywhere else. The most impressive thing was Nick understanding that creating the illusion of there being more like Nick made attacks to secure hostages and a base to return home to difficult and consider negotiating their own surrenders as soon as possible.

Nick couldn’t really describe what it was like to go so savage it was a strong high and closer to a semi lucid dream his body just did what felt right or good in the moment All of the intellectual side did was make sure the body could use real fighting with it savagery, using real words to reply to mammals he recognized as part of his pack, kept him on tasks at hand which was currently insight fear. What was lost on him was the details of the plan like sparing some of the threats to tell the tale. It barely registered that the mammals he started out making sure they suffered as little as possible when killed even felt pain now till he ripped the last lioness on Feral Blood out of her exo and tossed the savage creature into the rain and Judy through a faint sob called out to him a voice tinged with worry for him.

Judy couldn’t even with her powers tell what was going on in Nick's head she was scared she lost him but had to have faith Altemis was right and no matter what Nick was Nick.“Nick stop you have done enough as a savage they are properly scared even their leader is a bit worried it’s time to send them back tail between their legs.”.

A panting mentally frustrated Nick with a bit of effort shoved his fully awakened savage self into a corner hoping to hold him there long enough to finish his plan. He turned to Zark using the latest exo turned scrap as a shield buying him the time to speak as Zark refused to stop shooting till he spoke. “Hey Zark go back to your superiors tell them that there are more like me and to surrender throw down all weapons and we shove you through a jump gate back home.”.

Zark hissed but relented accepting the chance for what was left of his pride to leave and report back and get much needed repairs and mammals to take on the fox and others like him. “I will be back soon with their answer Wilde you are not a total disappointment, I hope we can continue this real soon because even if we surrender I am going to look for you and one day we will fight to the deah.”. The Lions slowly began to move around Nick and retreated slowly back towards their ship Judy performed another space fold to put them back behind the sahara block gate before Nick let the urge to hunt overtook him.

Nick was still trying to calm down as Kyuubi’s claw raked the thick metal as his paws slammed into it. It was like the worst case of fleas he’d ever had it but in his brain literally make his skin crawl to spare them and everything fiber in his head not to risk giving Zark a chance to make him regret it. “Hey Nick easy there Listen open up the cockpit and I will help you relax Just this once.”.

“I will open up the cockpit and hop out but you are going to stay here I don’t trust myself now not around anyone.” as soon as the hatch opened and the lining deflated he slumped out dropping to the ground. His body began shaking as he held back the desire to run around as the adrenaline began to work its way out of his system at a painfully slow rate.

She really did need to help Nick calm down stress of the Imperials being with in his detection range. Judy wasted no time in dropping down to Nick’s side and before he could tell her to leave she she pulled his head against her body and lead his paw to her ears. “Take deep breath and just rub my ears focus your instincts on me sure you would like that, but if you purr I will snap your neck so fast you the last thing you see will be that tail.” Judy was blushing just a bit wondering with how soft Nick kept his tail how it would have felt to have it slip through her legs like it did when he left Kyuubi but naked. The fox right on cue not missing a thing the next breath he took made his ears go red and his paw claws and all to go vice grip on her ear and the why was not lost on her but it did sober Nick right up. “Ow ow ow Nick ease up on my ear we talk about this to no one you hear me no one.”.

Nick eased up on her ear and began to smirk “Oh my I have messed up genetics and my psychic senses alter how I experience my senses like smell, and taste primarily for now but what is your excuse.”. Nick hated himself for it but had no regrets how cute her frustrated and embarrassed face was as her eyes became glassy. He had warned her he didn’t trust himself around anyone it could have happened to any female he was close with but she was there fully informed and willing to be near him. He wrapped his arms around the almost teary eyed bunny and began to purrs dragging his tongue up her neck letting his teeth just graze her fur as his tongue made it’s way towards her cheek.

Judy shuddered and grind her teeth feeling confused and conflicted. On one hand he was really a pervert flirting with a bunny like this and the other her enjoyment of purring might have already ruined her ability to be flirted with by other bunnies. What snapped her out of her blissful state was his teeth and the fact others were on there way and Lillith was one of them. “I hate you so much Nick but i am not drawing the wrath of Lillith.” she quickly opened a space fold gate for them and dropped into the showers where she shoved him away and hosed them both down with cold water panting heavily.

“I know I am hot Carrots but turning the hose against me have you no shame for what you have done to my tail” Nick chuckled as he stood up wringing water from his tail not really feeling to upset he kind of deserved it.

Judy sat under the flow of water and called Lillith on her multitool not wanting the panic of the vixen leading Nick’s team to tear the base apart looking for him “Yes Lillith this is Judy so It turns out Nick’s brain sort of overheats a tad bit teleported him into the nearest showers to cool off. Yes we are both fine Nick is amazing pilot and if you all fight half as well as him we may have an elite team on our hands oh and I am making your the official 2nd in command.”. Nick shoot Judy an unhappy look as she hung up, but she Just smiled “Look it will make her happy you do need someone to take over if you're injured and neither Finnick or Jillian are pilots of Knights, plus with a bit of training she will be a good beta so to speak.”.

“You just want an out if she smell bothered bunny on me by saying she can order Finnick around and spend extra time in strategy meetings with me your scared of her.”.

“Of course I am she is a sniper that already dislikes how much time you spend with me and that never happened nothing happened got it. Nothing!!!” Judy thumped her foot rapidly and began pouting.

“Hey Carrots if nothing happened then I will need payment for any future stress relief purpose purring.” Nick smiled and her pouting face intensified clearly having an very important internal debate on whether it was more painful to admit she liked them or go without.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So lots of things that sorta need elaboration on this chapter so Note wall engage.
> 
> Tail units: a tactical weapon that is similar to bits if you know Gundam series or exceed orbit weapons in armored core basically a small highly manuverable drone that runs a basic AI to target and avoid gun fire. they are capable of receiving and sending information even when jammers are in effect as they communicate on psionic brain waves receiving then reflecting them back in a way that Kyuubi and Nicks nerual implants can convert to information.
> 
> Anti-savage unit Flamethrower: in both the Knight and Infantry version the flames are blue or the color of the hottest flames they burn a special fuel mixture making them useful even in low oxygen environments. the Mixture can burn at its full metal melting temp for several minutes making cooling systems just to deal with the ambient heat let alone moving through it requires more advanced cooling systems. The exo version is primarily to melt enough metal to causing exo joints to fail and lock up or breaching bases. The Infantry version is to create a hazard that savage mammals will avoid or in the case of Imperial soldiers who are trained not to fear several types of obstacles while on Feral Blood to kill swiftly.
> 
> Primal Enactor 101: first primal-g stands for primal gene project that activates most intensely with adrenaline surging through the body. The Enactor project had a bit of a side effect on Nick that only Altemis predicted and that is psychic abilities result in a form of synesthesia where Nicks might not necessarily need there to be an actual scent or taste to smell or taste psychological things like hostility. His senses more or less wreck havoc on Nick mental state as they trigger the temporary changes to his instinct, to what severity, and who is on the receiving end of what. The side affects are people with similar personalities, desires, or just a strong enough mutual connection he sees as part of his pack wanting to protect them. As for his attraction to Judy 25% of it is she is a rabbit and inherently smells and tastes like something he wants, 50% is everything going on in her head about him affecting his instinct and senses, the final 25% the constant assault of weird feeling and time spent with her he actual likes her right now as a friend he struggles not to want benefits from. because Interspecies relations ships are still super super taboo by most conventional societies in this AU and Nicks friends would only accept it because of fox loyalty, Judy on the other hand would have a lot to deal with because of it.
> 
> Why the fuck is Lillith open with proclaiming her like of Nick: Simple she knows Nick is off limits so subtly would only make it to easier to ignore her feelings, she is also impatient and passionate mammal when it comes to anything she sets her mind to which is currently sharpshooting and Nick. Now!! you ask why the fuck does Nick Ignore Lillith when he wanted to fuck her at one point simple loyalty to Finnick, the pack, and the fact he full on lost a bet saying he wouldn't so by fox culture it's his tail or sex and after so much time he see's her more as a younger sister he never had and foxes are not quite as much into the concept of incest as a bunny. if you don't take into the Primal Enactor shit that Lillith will try to take advantage of one day the simple answer is simply fox culture.
> 
> If its the Future where aren't there more unmanned robots and drone: from a writing stand point for me war in a video game like fashion really makes strife and loss hard to do. For Au purposes though AI that are smarter then the Titan Falls Titan AI's aka doing basic almost ineffective combat or a very simple command like following its pilot are extremely hard to make and super expensive. point two remote weaponry is also with the exception of psionic controlled weapons is impossible as every ship and base has Jammers capable of jamming all communication not done directly, or over lasers which requires line of sight or passing it through relays like a ship that need line of sight to and from to relay messages. In short Nicks Tail units are a big deal.
> 
> Knight and Exo construction: medium and small sized mammals their bodies are contained in the the torso their body motions translate to movement with a few pedals and buttons to activate other systems. with a lack of safety belts the neck down is covered in a for lack of a better term full body airbag. The energy cells are generally located in the tails or hips and can be easily ejected and swapped out. The heads of the exos have a lot of armor as mammals actual heads are contained within basically making a starting point for the body controls but also house most of the sensors and optics.


	11. Broken Sky Event Part 2: Exposure Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy wants to help Nick out but has a slight thing with contact with preds teeth who could blame her but there is a bit of a problem helping the fox as the only things that help is pain while not fighting, time, or a certain level of instinctual fulfillment which means tearing an enemy apart or showing some affection to a lucky female which would include some nipping. Will Judy who has rarely has never had to make a decision between being well liked role model or help a friend before will she have the determination for exposure therapy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Knights had a theme song it would probably be these two combined somehow as i shamelessly advertise music i listen too.
> 
> http://lapfoxtrax.com/track/one-life-feat-casey-lalonde
> 
> http://lapfoxtrax.com/track/going-back-feat-casey-lalonde
> 
> as promised I haz art for you all i have a cover art type thing planed out in my head so might be adding more things like Judy,more characters, backgrounds, and color as the motivation hits me.
> 
> Also big thank you to FoxFan59 for beta reading and helping me make much needed fixes to the story part
> 
> https://discord.gg/AtZwZe5 discord for anyone who may want to offer help in what ever capacity or what ever.

* * *

 

 

It had been a good hour since Judy and Nick went out to face Zark and they had been able to move of her entire family, both Claymore shipmates and blood relatives to safety. They were currently camping behind the sahara training block’s gate. The area behind the gate was large enough for several teams of Knights and exos to gather and ready up for prolong training exercises, so with only one Knight team there was plenty of space for a camp for all the Claymore people and Judy’s family. They were bringing everything the needed and their portion of the supplies in the event almost the 10 or 15 other armor teams dealing with the more intact ship were overrun and they would have a strong hold.

Judy and Jillian were currently hanging out in the area Judy’s family was at, the kits were oblivious to the danger that surrounded them but her parents were full on panic mode. “Mom, Dad I promise you Nick will and can keep us safe you should have seen him he made people who fear almost nothing scared for their lives.”.

Stu was tapping his foot a million miles per hour and all but pulling his ears off his head “Jude we believe you it’s just we are not sure how to let the kits know what’s going on here.”.

Judy frowned letting her ears droop “I know I am sorry we really don’t know how they got here but It will be fine I will think of something to tell my siblings so they don’t panic.“. Judy looked over her shoulder to Nick who was teach the kits his thief sleight of hand skills in the form of harmless magic. “Um excuse me I will go check on them right now, hehehe hey Jillian keep my parents company.” she smiled standing up and jogged over to where Nick and her young siblings are at.

This left Jillian the alone with a curious Bonnie and Stu. The first to speak up was Bonnie “So Jillian um how is it as a rabbit to be around foxes all the time, I really would like to hear what a rabbit like yourself thinks. Judy is very optimistic and not greatest mammal to ask about things like that.”.

Jillian’s eye narrow and one ear went limp as she scratched the base of it trying to think exactly how to sum up everything without lying. “Well at first it’s rough really rough, the trick, the bets, the pranks. Quite frankly it took me a good 3 months to not hate them but after i figured something out that changed everything.”. Bonnie and Stu’s ears perked up still looking unsure and worried as she continued “Fox are one of the smartest mammals out there because of all those tricks, and the most loyal if you get in the true inner circle.”. Jillian smiled tapping her chin “If I had to have any mammal as a friend it would be a fox doesn’t matter how irritated you make them as long as you’re loyal they will never abandon you willingly.”.

Bonnie seemed to relieved to hear the high praise from a normal rabbit, Stu on the other hand seemed to become more worried. “Really well I still don’t like the way that fox looks at her I think I saw him drool.”

“Stu Nick doesn’t want to eat Judy don’t be ridiculous.” Bonnie rolled her eye’s and crossed her arm. “And even if he did Judy is a Navigator she would know if Nick was not on the up and up I am just happy that they are not going to just up and abandon Judy if they going gets tough she is one of them right.”.

Jillian nodded yes deciding that what she was told about Nick’s new quirks should be avoided as long as possible or the Hopps patriarch would probably have a heart attack. He definitely should never know about Judy’s enjoyment of purring even if most mammals liked it when it wasn’t the flirting kind. “Yes I can assure you that Nick and as such all of us who follow him see her as one of us she is perfectly fine.”.

 

* * *

 

As Judy approached Nick was showing the bunnies how to pull a carrot from someone's ears. Judy was slightly regretting letting the fox distract them and if any grew up to use any of the things he was teaching to be anything other than a magician she would have words for the fox. There was also Lillith who had refused to leave his side and was currently glaring just a touch at Judy. “Well hello there Lillith you must be excited your Knight is almost finished and then you get to go out with Nick and Nick gets some proper back up.”.

Lillith’s glare softened a bit as she smiled “Hmmmm yes and thank you for making me the second in command I always saw myself as a better than Finnick as Nicks number two.”.

Judy was about to address Nick and Lillith as they need to work out their plan to deal with Zark and to deal with primal Nick. “Yes hey Hopps kits I just wanted to tell you we are camping, you get to see what life is like for people like Nick while we are training and you get to hang out with me… and Nick, now go see mom and dad they are about to start dinner.”. She waved at the dozen some odd kits who quickly started rushing off help their parents and probably to show off some of the tricks Nick taught them. She was probably going to hear some complaints about that later..

Nick curled his tail onto his lap and pulling out a brush drawing Judy’s attention to it as he started to brush his tail out for the first time since the soaking, Lillith catching Judy staring cleared her throat. When the didn’t snap the rabbit out of it she growled snapping her fingers “Hey Cottontail focus, what happened while you were out there with Nick and how come you don’t seem nearly as annoyed just looking at Nick.”.

Judy let out a small eep and straightened her entire body as tall as she could “Um yes so from what I can sense yours and maybe if we are lucky Joseph’s Knights will be complete by the time Zark attacks again so we need to plan for that.”.

NIck leaned back in his folding chair as he continues the much needed TLC on his tail “Well we can’t hold back if he is attacking again he will bring everything they have or can spare.”. Nick stopped brushing his tail out and inhaled slow and deep “Snowflake,” the vixen quickly moved in close tail wagging waiting eagerly for her instruction “Do you think you can hit them at their ship from the gate.”.

Lillith’s tail dropped to the ground like a rock “with all the wind the flame throwers and standard rails pretty much have to be point blank to get accuracy you would need some kind of super sniper cannon with some serious magnetic firing rails like hypersonic or high hypersonic speeds and even then the recoil alone.”. It was clear to Judy and Nick that Lillith as good as she was wasn’t about to be able to to go hand to hand with feral exo’s and feeling of uselessness weighed heavily on her.

Nick stopped Judy from saying anything to comfort the now depressed vixen so he could handle it. “I need you to find Altemis we have a project urgent if he wants his prized experiment to make him looks good.”. Nick smiled and put his paw on Lillith’s shoulder “you know exactly what you need the sniper cannon to do right pretty sure Altemis and a few extra engineers pulled from the tower can put it together in time if you know exactly what it needs to do to work.”.

Lillith started to wag her tail again nodding her head wildly “Yes absolutely but you might want to tell Finnick to make My Knight a front loader like yours. I really doubt the wireless power transfer in the paws will work the cannon will need to be back mounted if i am to keep it.”

Nick chuckled and waved his paw to dismiss Lillith “Yes yes shoot me a message over the base network when it’s done it's basically a super rail gun so if they can’t do it in an hour report back here and we will discuss plan D.”. As soon as Lillith was out of earshot Nick gave Judy a smirk and scooched over to make room for Judy and patted it “Come have a seat we have a lot to discuss.”.

Judy felt her ears get a bit warmer as she inched slowly towards him and sat down cautiously. “So I am guessing you want to talk about what happened when we got back and you want to toss another stupid plan that involve me out don’t you.”.

Nick bopped her nose with his tail as he clapped his hands together “Yes look at the smart bunny it’s almost you can read my mind.”. Judy was thankful that their “meeting” was being respected by her family and the other Claymore crew mammal’s visiting families with them. As for her crew mammals they knew like it or not she was allowed to do anything she saw fit and Nick was her bodyguard so as far as they were considered it was just an officers meeting. “So what would you like to discuss first Carrots.” the fact Nick didn’t bother to look at her and focused on his tail did annoy her a little less knowing he was still paying her the minimum attention to hear and understand what she would say.

“Let’s talk about stupid plan first the incase Lillith can’t get her shiny custom sniper weapon, please go on.”. Judy was pretty tense sitting so close to him and the occasional looks she got as Nick put an arm around her under the pretense of showing her his multi tools screen and began to purr her tension away.

Once Judy relaxed a bit Nick continued talking as if nothing weird was going on “so tell me you could jump us about 10 feet without trouble and I think the tower reported the ship we are dealing with is about 3 miles away think you can jump a bullet accurately enough for Snowflake to snipe.”.

Judy thought for a moment “I can but it takes time to locate someone that far away without my ship yet but I can probably manage it even if it takes a bit longer than Lillith would like yes I can do it Nick.”.

“Great to hear knew I could count on you to bail me out Carrots.” Nick showed Judy an uncomfortable smirk still not looking at her. “So now we get into a seriously messed up confusing situation now huh.” Nick removed his arms and scooted away from Judy giving her some move space even it was just an inch..

Judy began tapping her finger against the folding chairs armrest “Nick I realize it’s a lot more serious than we realized but come on it’s basically a medical condition that give you a free pass to do anything but kill, and yes I am exaggerating.”. Judy waited for his muzzle to open up and poke fun of her back about a bunny nurse like the thoughts that ran through his head. “Nick seriously Zootopia has make tons of laws to make it easy as possible for every species to live together, you’re not going to be punished for what you are now.”.

“Judy I am not sure about that and even if what I experience is considered a medical condition, i mean who knows I realize my genetics aren’t mutating anymore but that doesn’t mean we have seen the extent they will affect me, your smell is literally still burned into my nose.”. It was now Judy’s turn to avoid eye contact with the fox but out of embarrassment instead of guilt for her feelings. “You’re afraid of my teeth too Judy, the fact you punch me every time means that some of the side effects are not welcome.”.

Judy’s ears were drooping and beet red “I just need to get used to them and it’s not like you will treat anyone who doesn’t like you and everyone you know will surely understand I am just not used to feeling teeth against me.”.

“Judy you don’t have to put up with it just punch me sooner in fact a great rule is to just make it mandatory to hit me if i get weird on anyone just incase it gets worse.”.

Judy slapped Nick drawing a lot of attention more so as she yelled “I refuse Nick I want to make the galaxy a better place so do you and you have given up enough to get to the point you can help me make real difference.”. She was now standing on top of Nick muzzle to muzzle with him “Nick I don’t care even if it’s just me indulging those intense instincts so you can get back to normalish Nick Wilde after a battle then as far as I am concerned it’s just medical aid. You deserve no less so lick, purr,rub...nibble if you have to but if I let you regret doing anything to help mammals I have failed you as your Navigator.”.

Judy felt pretty proud of herself all natural born Navigators she knew of had two general goals one help others achieve freedom and peace, and help willing mammal with a lot of potential achieve their full potential so she wasn’t letting NIck suppress his talents with self pity and doubt. The pride quickly found itself replace with soul crushing embarrassment she heard one of her siblings started yelling.

“Are we going to have a fox brother in law?”.

“Is Judy gonna be Nick’s chew toy Dad?”.

“Nick’s twice her size she’s gonna get split in half!!”.

Judy did her best to remain stoic as her body felt like it caught fire and every inch of her body not covered by clothes was visibly blushing as everything fell apart around her. The comments from her young siblings continued, her father passed out and her mother began to try to wrangle the kits before they caused more damage. Finnick was currently dying of laughter even after losing his footing fell 7 feet to the floor just barely avoiding cracking his head open on the way down. Jillian Buckwald and Marian Wilde were trying to hold back their laughter and look supportive but couldn’t help but add to the humiliation. Even if They knew what Judy was getting at was taken the wrong way.

“So if I make a wedding cake should it be a carrot cake or Blueberry.” Marian gave Nick and Judy a half apologetic look ruined by what Judy now suspected was the Wilde family smirk.

“I don’t know Ms. Wilde I think they are more the behind closed doors and pretending everyone can’t tell what’s going on.” Jillian patted Marian on the back clearly spending too much time with foxes joining in on this chaotic mess.

The only consolation the slowly dying of embarrassment bunny had was Lillith was not there to hear and declare war on her, the last thing Judy needed was Lillith taking every shot at her without jeopardizing anything like she did with Finnick.

Nick was blushing and pulled Judy’s ear to his mouth and whispered “You might want to consider publically losing your virginity to your brother Miller if you want to survive, I am used to people giving me weird looks assuming the worse about me.”. NIck stood up and gently prying Judy’s paws off his shirt to address the entire camp “Ok everyone you have 3 minutes to get it out of your system because it was funny while I try to ease our favorite bunny out of the embarrassment coma you all put her in. Just remember two things she would never judge anyone even though she knows everyone secrets, and she will still do her best to help everyone even after this and when we get back no one heard anything am I clear.”. The vast majority of people looked more guilty and uncomfortable for all the weird looks and thoughts they were giving Judy.

 

* * *

 

Nick tossed Judy over his shoulder and headed to the tent that could be her home for the next few days or even the next month if things went really badly with the storm and the Imperials.

Once out of sight Judy finally found her voice again “Th..thanks for standing up for me and doing most of the damage control for me my brain I think imploded there from what everyone was thinking about me, well us.”.

“Hmmm you did sort of proclaim to quell my instincts by any means necessary don’t worry I won’t hold you to it, It was very sweet but ridiculous considering you still have that thing about my teeth.” Nick gave her smile as he laid her down on the bed. “How about I bring you carrot soup or whatever you mom was making before you destroyed your dad’s brain.”.

Judy grabbed the corner of his mouth and pulled his lips back and all his teeth were on display for her as her ears went erect “I meant what I said even after all the embarrassment, and I don’t know why your teeth make me so nervous and I don’t like it, so let the exposure therapy begin.”.

“First off it is perfectly natural for prey to freak out when pred teeth touch them most I have meet do and second what exactly is your plan for exposure therapy?” Nick cocked his eyebrow as he tried to watch Judy open his mouth wide.

“J..just shut up Nick and just don’t get carried away.” Judy ran tapped her fingertip against the points of his canines cautiously. “They are sharp but not as bad as I thought they would be but still how have you not bitten your tongue off,” Nick rolled his eyes as she pulled his tongue out with her free paw as her thumb ran along the outside of his teeth back to his molars “and how does this thing fit in your mouth.”.

Nick really wanted to be annoyed but Judy rooting around his mouth might as well been a kit having his mouth washed out with candy. He didn’t even realize he started purring or drooling both of which caught Judy’s attention.

Judy pulled her paws out of the fox’s mouth and wiped her hands on her pants she felt safe with Nick his claws didn’t bother him to much but his teeth made her spine tingle in a bad way. “Nick I want you to know I trust you completely with my life it’s Just.”.

Nick audibly snapped his mouth shut still showing teeth making Judy jump a bit “Have strong instincts that override everything you know you know to make you do something stupid trust me carrots I know.”

“Well I won’t give up Nick I mean It’s shameful to have a fang phobia as a Navigator I am a role model to other for working together. The only way to get over it is to just force myself to get used to it, so make with the biting until something happens like we get attacked or I stop squirming in fear.”.

Nick began laughing wiping an imaginary tear from his eye “Oh that is cute Carrot you want me to literally do the thing that would get me skinned if anyone knew it was happening.”.

Judy growled grabbing his ears “It is an order I will not have someone thinking I’m speciest because they greet other mammals weird you know how varied cultures can be I read there is a mostly pred planet where nipping cheeks is the greeting.”. Her nose was pressed against his her amethyst eyes pretty much all that he could see “You want me to risk looking like a species because some pred wants to show some like affection as a greeting.”.

“Judy are you really sure you aren’t doing this for some other reason I’m sure it’s a legit reason but still just…”.

Judy pulled his ears to shut him up “Look it’s mostly because I feel guilty reacting like I don’t trust you the mammal who will literally be responsible for my safety as long as we are both alive.”. Luckily Judy’s embarrassment never really faded so she couldn’t blush more than she already was “If you were a bunny or I was a fox maybe be something more than friends but look we will hang out even outside of work and I don’t want you or anyone to act differently I need to change not the others.”.

Nick smiles and sighed defeated “Ok but I will not be responsible for any additional actions I may take because I will enjoy it more than I should, so let’s start with your paw then move to the shoulder, neck, and finally ears because if you are fine with your ears in my mouth you are cured.”. Nick bowed in an exaggerated way holding out his paw to take hers.

“Don’t be too gentle, anything you might do when you’re not quite yourself do.” She placed her paw into Nick’s watching him as he licked his teeth. Her nose began to twitch as his grip tightened stopping her desire to yank her paw away when she felt a canine run from her fingers tip to her palm. his mouth slowly closed around her enter palm the pressure was just enough for there to be a mild sting of pain. Her paw shook and and nose twitched it was a very strange disconnect between what she knew which was she was perfectly safe and what her stupid body wanted to do which was rip her paw away from his teeth. It wasn’t until Nick started purring and licking her paw trapped in his mouth. After a good ten minutes Judy was laughing having forgotten about the teeth “Hahaha come on Nick that tickles stop it my entire paw is just covered in fox slobber.”.

Nick released her paw and pointed at his now open mouth but Judy couldn’t bring herself to let her paw break the plane where it could get bitten. Nick patted her cheek and chuckled a bit “Well maybe at the very least you won’t be afraid of my teeth at the end of this year if you are lucky no shame in quitting you know.”.

“Ok so you are telling me I am mistaken and you wouldn’t give up your tail if it was to save my life.” Judy poked him in the chest with a glare that would have burned holes in him if it was any angrier. “Look Nick I want to accept you not just most of you, you try to carry as many of other mammals burdens you can, and if I want to or not you will be carrying so many of my burdens.”. Judy began to tear up “If the only thing you won’t do for me is leave your friends behind, and unlike me you trust me you don’t know that much about me I trust you because I know and seen every reason you are you and why you do anything.”.

Nick smile pulling her head into his chest dabbing her eyes with his tail “You are an exceptionally emotional bunny I hope you don’t get this involved with every mammal you meet you will be a complete wreck before the end of the year.”.

Judy choked out a few light laughs between sobs “Most mammals aren’t like you, you want to be like Robin Hood you could be the richest mammal in the universe and if I asked you to pilot a Knight and live like a homeless mammal fighting for mammals who will never even know your name, you would be a pilot.”. “I just see so much greatness in you flaws and all, I want you to be what everyone but you see’s you can be and I want you being that to feel like a burden or become a regret.”.

“Judy I… I’m sorry I can’t seem to stop upsetting you ok even if it means I have to make teeth a turn on for you I will help you accepts everything.” Nick sighed softly rubbing and patting the now laughing but still teary eyed bunny’s back. “Only you Carrots would laugh at the possibility of ending up with that kind of kink when you know even when I am joking and lying I’m half serious.”.

“I know Nick but maybe you have a stupid idea to help speed up the therapy.” then she did her best impression of the canid begging.

“Well It would probably ruin us both if we could do it to begin with you might literally have to hang out with me and my friends exclusively because people will think you’re a weirdo.” Nick couldn’t help but smile as the bunny began her deep contemplation on the matter at hand. “Offer need verbal green light in three...two...one.”.

“Let’s do it if Jillian can learn to enjoy hanging out with you and your friends so can I though my parents if they knew about fox loyalty they would probably say it’s closer to a deal with the devil to be your friend.” Judy sighs and sat down on her cot and NIck sat down next to her in an almost meditative pose.

“So you want to not fear my touch but you actually trust me as much as you say you do and my Enactor senses are connected to my smell and taste right now why not touch. Why couldn’t you find some way to link touch to it, it its psychic powers that defy most mammals understanding of science so it’s possible you unlike me just never needed other senses to interpret what you sense.”. Nick took hold of one of her ears and smirked turning down the lights “you can have this back from my mouth when you figure it out but if you hit me I am not helping you anymore, I believe in you carrots.”.

“Nick!!” the fox clamped down on her ear with enough force she wasn’t going to remove it without some serious tears in her ear “Come on Nick I don’t go around biting your tail.”. It was taking everything Judy had not to start throwing punches and kicks at the fox, who was sitting calmly and quietly beside her deep in his own thoughts. He was trying to will some of his 6th sense synesthesia into her or figure it out for her which did help her not freak out as he started to softly chew her ear absentmindedly.They were in complete darkness and silence it was hard to not listen in on Nick’s thoughts but the point was to feel his intentions through physical contact. Then for a fleeting disastrous second she let everything about what she was taught was acceptable fill her thoughts. Nick was a fox she was a rabbit and if getting used to teeth meant experiencing mushy things through physical contact when she could barely handle the purrs and a lick to the ears. The thought of being one of those rabbits into the weird pred prey stuff which she was already skirting, even if she liked Nick and wanted to help him with any problem. It was too much for her the thoughts of losing her ship and crew because she liked Nick more than a bunny should, for any reason. “Nick let me gooooo, let me go right now Nick.”.

Nick didn’t get much warning he was about to get hit besides her taste and smell becoming noticeably soured before he released the full on panicking bunny’s ears holding her still just long enough to keep her from injuring her ear. Nick failing to access the primal genes and implants as she was still someone he wanted to protect took the hit and sent flying over the other side of the single person bed. It didn’t help that he was pushed further by a short burst of gravity from her powers into a dresser adding to the pain of getting slugged in the face. Nick was pretty sure he would need a medical check up after that blow the taste of blood filling his mouth looking as a horrified Judy rushed to his side. “Are you really sure you need a bodyguard you have a pretty mean right hook there, and mistakes happen so no whining like a total bunny.”.

“Niiiiick I am so sorry I didn’t, I never meant to I just.” she felt her heart break just a little bit as Nick smiled as he tried to fight off unconsciousness but quickly passed out. “Sam!!! Sam get in here Nick needs you.” things went from bad to worse as as the early warning messages began going off on everyone’s multi tools signalling Imperials had left their ship .

Sam opened the tent flaps and rushed over to Nick “What happened you know what never mind we will be attacked soon and I have to get him awake and stable enough with the concussion he has that he can fight.”. Sam began mixing several medicines into the injector gun one of which Judy recognized adrenaline and grabbed his paw before he could pump Nick full of the cocktail. “Judy what are you doing?” Sam glared at the rabbit a slight growl as he assumed correctly Nick ended up the way he was because of her. “Look I have my orders I take them from him, and that order is no matter what I do everything to get him into that cockpit when we or you are in danger.”.

“Yes but you can’t give Nick adrenaline it will set him off and who knows what that artificial stuff will do with his altered genetics.”.

“If you weren’t needed to help Snowflake snipe I would sedate your stupid bunny ass so let go, not about put the life of someone covering for him in a fight because you did who knows what.”.

Judy’s grip lightened as she backed up letting Sam wake Nick up and ensure he stayed awake and alert even if in a haze for the next two hours. Before Nick even opened his eye’s his large paw clamped her muzzle shut as he sat up. “Judy say nothing you are going with Snowflake so go find her don’t care what you smell like,” he checked his multitool’s messages “Yep she won’t have the cannon in time plan D it is.”. “Sam go tell Finnick Snowflake’s Knight needs to work well enough she can fire the gun and since we are jumping bullets don’t care if it’s the just the arm.” he smiled and licked Judy’s cheek leaving a smear of bloodied saliva on her cheek. Sam seem to laugh in approval Nick released her muzzle “We are even now and might forgive you and help you if I get to lick that cheek clean later.”.

Judy watched as Sam and Nick left together. It was clear how much Sam didn’t like the flirting or Nick smelling up Judy but he wasn’t about to abandon Nick for something so meaningless in the grand scheme. Judy wished she could have that kind of fuck it attitude as foxes who already typically were outcasts in almost every society having to work harder than most to be accepted just because they had a strong sense of culture that really only valued the opinions of those whom they cared for. “Oh sweet cheese and crackers Nick knows i even just for a moment like full on rejected him and now spreading the hurt, why are foxes so into playing karmic balancers.”Judy face pawed dragging it till she felt the wet spot of her bloodied cheek. “Nick you are such a jerk face either you lick my cheek clean probably in front of everyone while we both accept the fall out or I hide it and deal with the fallout from you till you consider us even, probably by Lilith's hands…...fucking subtle fox ultimatums thank you Moon Rabbit for making me a Navigator.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vibration blades: high speed vibrations allow a physical blade to penetrate armor while not as effective as plasma a at the task it uses a fraction of the energy making it the standard issue melee weapon for infantry and the skilled swordsmammal's best friend as it can be used even with out power. Most vibration blades have two safety features self contained cooling to deal with friction generated heat while cutting and a sound negater that keeps the high pitched sonic frequencies from shredding mammals unprotected ear drums making it an effective anti personnel sonic weapon when the silencer is turned off. Also makes for great anchors in certain situations when the vibrating blade is turned off after sinking into something .
> 
> synesthesia: is basically a condition were you experience two or more senses with a single sense. it is one of the most interesting but rare conditions, usually its like you can smell color or see sound. Now this if really important most Navigators have this but with hearing only because its all they need for their body to make sense of their 6th sense. Nick has no ability to hear others thoughts and with a more primal urges his body is making sense of them through smell and taste. 
> 
> Why did Judy Freaked out: The problem Judy had and why she freaked out so badly is because if her sense of touch was linked to her Navigator senses then as Nick comes to terms with he likes Judy is that he could full on bite her draw blood and it could still potentially feel good if it was done out of love or passion. Plus she already knows she as a virgin bunny could easily get hooked on something that feels good like the purrs but most mammals in the au like purrs, who needs mechanical massagers with purring mammals around lol, so lots of massuses are Felines and its not as weird despite that it can and is 70% of the time seen as an intimate flirtatious act. It is also Significant and obvious to Nick that even for a short amount of time as her smell and taste became displeasing Judy saw the fox as someone who needed to be as far from her as possible so Nick literally smelled and tasted the rejection which Judy immediately regretted once she realized she did it.
> 
> Personal Note: For those who didn't notice take notice of the significance of Nick wiping Judy's tears with his tail and why Nick took more offense to Judy's even momentary change of taste than being punched in the face.


	12. Broken Sky Event Part 3: Rage and Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is a bit upset and trying very hard to take out on someone or trying not to take it out on anyone. Nick and Zark face off once again only this time someone planned a little bit further ahead than someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next this arch is coming up is the final part of Broken Sky Event and then we Move into Red Nebula. https://discord.gg/AtZwZe5 discord for anyone who may want to offer help in what ever capacity or what ever.

* * *

 

Lillith was not the most kind mammal when the vixen finally meet up with Judy who smelled of Nick and his blood. Lillith began to escort Judy to her waiting 70% built Knight “You know I am going to make you miserable right.”.

Judy clenched her paws into a fist as they walked towards the gate “That’s fine I deserve it I can’t believe I did that to Nick so do your worse.”.

Lillith put a paw on Judy’s shoulder letting her claws dig into her skin “Judy just for that you get the respect I would give a fox you won’t wake up with 20 pounds of earrings on your ears but they are they the only thing off limit.” Lillith gave Judy’s ears a quick flick. “Enjoy this time because we are good as besties once we both get in until one of us gets out then I will be torturing you until Nick can look you in the eye’s again It’s going to be fun, for me.”.

Judy swallowed hard and winced as the claws dug into her skin drawing blood “Right If that will fix things then fine Lillith, but we need to Keep Nick alive first.”. “Lillith Nick is really not in a good place,” Judy Looks over to Kyuubi waiting for the gate to open “I don’t think he could fight Zark very well the feral exo’s sure but Zark who trains ferals and probably knows how to fight them…”.

Lillight smiled as she began to climb into her Knight first and pulling Judy up off the ground towards the cockpit by the scruff “If I didn’t hate you so much and suspect NIck and you had a thing I might feel bad for what I have planned for you but you already know all about that.”. As the Hatch closed Lillith and Judy walked up behind Kyuubi as the gate began to open just enough to get Nick outside.

“Snowflake focus on anyone who isn’t feral thin the herd before they realize they are getting sniped I don’t want to have to fight 15 ferals and Zark to the death.” Nick started walking off towards the Imperial ship as fast as he could with the inertial dampeners in the feet keeping him from getting picked up and thrown around.

“Yes Nick I won’t let you down, we won’t let you down.” Lillith after giving Nick a salute activated the underbarrel of her DMR doubling the length of magnetic rail. “Judy I will give you a range you open a jump gate so that distance is point blank right, first distance 2.5 miles.”.

Judy sighed it was going to be a long day “Yes I can, just tell me the distance of where they will be in 10 seconds after.”. “We can’t communicate with Nick in this weather but if I can focus on him we can maybe manage to prioritize targets.” Judy opened the first space fold gate and LIllith fired.

“Yes I can with a few more missed shots, like I said we are besties right now so enjoy the reprieve Fluff butt 2.7 miles.”

 

* * *

 

Nick was panting hard his abilities essentially in neutral with the gas floored itching to begin burning and tearing Zark and everyone else with him apart. “I Think I know how Snowflake feels why do I care so much that Carrots shouldn’t I care a whole hell of a lot less now, why is this taking so goddamn long to walk to get to them.”. After like 10 minutes of waking shooting apart the occasional massive hail before it crushed him or over loaded his gravity shields he finally smelled Zark.

Zarks exo had changed a bit it now had two large boxes attached to the hips and Nick figured it was probably some kind of rocket pod, a different shotgun, and the entire thing in some kind of Enviromental cover to deal with the acid and fire on his suit which was only on one other exo. He was also flanked by 10 lionesses and wolves in exos ready to use Feral Blood. “Hello Wilde I have been looking forward and thank you for confirming there are no others like you because you have a snipe out there and you’re alone again, I have a gift for you.”. Zark let out an ear piercing whistle and one of the Lionesses stepped forward and it was also not a stock exo it was covered in devices that had radiation warning symbols. “Would you like to reconsider negotiations.” Zark began to laugh “Her dress is hooked up to a heart monitor I am sure you know what will happen if it stops.”.

“You would really die instead of surrender.” Nick growled his claws digging into the hand controls readying the flamethrower on the assault rail. “I am going to kill you and everyone here including the bitch with the nukes but I will save her for last because I am going to gut her slowly.”.

The lioness kamikaze pilots stepped back behind Zark as everyone else activated their Feral blood Injectors. All the feral exos charged at the Fox plasma claws bared zark following in behind the fastest one going for Nick using it as a shield. As the flames engulfed the wolf in front of him before the feral cries of the now being cooked alive by the heat of his own exo seeping into the cockpit Nick failing to go for the kill focusing on Zark. The lion got just a foot from Nicks reach “The fun begins now Wilde.”. His paw hit one of the boxes triggers firing random spread of rocket powered vibration blade anchors 30 from the front at Nick and 10 out the back at the ground anchored to the box with nanotube carbon fiber lines.

Nick managed to shield most of his head from most of the anchors from drilling into his body the sound of the blades even muffled by nothing but armor was painful and luckily stopped only after a few seconds. As the box ejected from Zarks hip Nick began to laugh missing the existence of the cables “Is that your best shot Zark what is this going to do make me deaf.”.

“No This asshole.” the box put tension on the wires and between the anchors in the ground and the inertial dampeners in Kyuubi’s feet neither giving pulls his Knights arms out straight as he fought the pull.

Nick was surrounded by ferals and might as well have been bound by restraints which was making Nick begin to panic as the assault rails, it’s hardware, and the trigger finger were ripped from him with the creaking in the arms didn’t prove exactly comforting. Nick managed to stay calm enough the remember the tail units as two of the ferals charged he changed his gravity shield to hold the tail unites in place and not get whisked away by the insane winds letting the acid rain fall. The two tails now flying releasing jets of azure flames into to blind the ferals the storm dropping its lethal potential to almost nothing even after the began to fire bullets most of which were unreliable in the high winds. Nick’s final tail unit was put on the task of trying to free him from the anchor box. As Kyuubi’s right arm finally came off succumbing to the structural stress of the anchor boxes pull “Ok Nick stay calm Carrots and Snowflake can manage to snipe the ferals you can stop for a few seconds right right.”.

Zark watched one of the ferals attacking Nick stop moving after the back of the exos head banana peeled he waved off the ferals from their attacks. After a few quick shots he took out the tail units which were not as mobile with the effect of the storm and gravity shields keeping them in place destroying them.“I really wish I know how you were sniping but my enviromental suit is trashed now but how about you Nick do you surrender because killing you would be sweet but being able to live and get home is slightly higher priority you did remind me of that.”.

“So you want your ticket off the planet the storm is hiding the stars so they might want to let you go as soon as possible.” Nick sighed with relief as the the anchor box stopped trying to pull him apart. He was still trapped surrounded by enemies and Judy would probably sense his distress and Zarks plan enough to know to stop shooting. “So what’s your plan Zark you can’t move me and you can’t kill me or you won’t have any bargaining chip.”.

“Simple wait for the diplomatic team to arrive and give us what we want a way off your planet as much as the empire needs us to hurt Zootopia what information even just about you is vital so be a good boy ands stay still.”.

Nick wasn’t going to get beat like this He needed a plan if he released the inertial dampeners there was almost nothing to stop him from blowing away but his gravity shield did after messing with some setting let him use his tail units. “Finnick is already going to kick my ass but I get my my left arm free I can just slaughter the whole lot of them and deal with the god damn Nuclear devices.”.

 

* * *

 

“Fluff butt explain to me why you will not open up any Jump gates for me to shot through we only have like 6 Kills and Nick isn’t moving and that is bad he is still alive.” Lillith was impatiently tapping the Knights foot against the ground.

“Sweet cheese and crackers Lillith shut up please I am trying to figure out what is going on and Nick is kind of very far away.” Ten minutes of Lillith talking while she was trying to concentrate was very distracting. “Nukes sweet celery the imperials stripped their ship reactors to make a giant bomb and Nick is trapped.”.

“What Nick is trapped we need to get going now.”.

“And do what Lillith there are a good 9 feral exos left alive and the guy who literally was good enough to outsmart and trap Nick you think you can handle that.”.

Lillith growled in pure anger “Well maybe the Navigator who is stealing my todd should come up with a plan because right now I am sure you know I am like Nick not really in the best head space to be thinking of plans with you in here and no way to help Nick. Because we together barely managed to make a hobbyist marksmammal and it takes 2 shots and half a minute to coordinate them and Nick will be killed if we kill anyone.”.

“Lillith calm down Nick has a Nick plan so a general idea based roughly on reality and mostly relying on dumb luck and he wonders why his karmic balance is terrible.”. Judy groaned and tried to lower her tone to a calming level “Ok so first I am a bunny so even if i did like him that way you could bang his brains out and as long as he didn’t dump me I wouldn’t care.”.

“Uh hurrrrrrrrrrrr.” Lillith wanted to come back but nothing came to mind as she remembered rabbits had a vastly different culture from foxes particularly when it came to dating and sex.

“Yeah and I am afraid of his teeth and the one way I could get over it quickly scares me more, I beat Nick up when I realized the quick way would make me one of those prey into that whole pred prey thing.”. The vixen didn’t say anything kind of at a loss for words and the rabbit spilled her guts. “Do I for some insane reason think Nick is sexy yes but I can’t be with him because I am it turns out just speciest stupid bunny, and Nick needs help and for some reason likes...did like me.”.

“So my takeaway is that you're not really a rival for me and Nick needs help which is more intimate than you can handle.”.

Judy if not for the airbag lining preventing her from moving would have face palmed “Ok yes so can we call a permanent truce with me and calm down because this conversation has given me an idea.”.

“And what you won’t tell me if i don’t agree to a truce so no we can discuss it later tell me how we are saving Nick.”.

“Ok so Nick seems to be trapped by some kind of anchor device if we can free him he can and will be able to kill most of them but they also just want to get off Zootopia so how much do you want them to pay vs not blowing up.”. Judy laughed “I Know the answer and I think we can probably save Nick if you think you can disable Zarks exo if i pull him through a jump gate, the suicide bomber won’t do anything without a direct order.”.

“Ok so Nick is rubbing off on you what if the bomb panics.”.

“She will freeze up not sure what to do its a problem with alpha social structures I mean you guys would fall apart if Nick died without a second in command hence why I named you the second in command.”. “so get ready give me two minutes and just be ready to shoot while he doesn’t know what is going one.” Judy was happy when Lillith was feeling a little bad for being a bitch to her but there was a long way to go before she was friends with any of the foxes under her command again.

 

* * *

 

Nick was feeling the stress building being so close to so many enemies but he had to temper his aggression Zark was watching him like a hawk and his soldiers were slowly coming down from their Feral Blood returning to normal. Nick was just needed one moment of Zark letting his guard down or hail to smash the anchor box. Which was luckily not currently trying to rip apart or force the knight into a fetal position and Zark couldn’t risk disabling the Knight or prying it open before negotiations started. “You know karma is kind of a bitch I mean I beat I am in this shit situation for getting mad at an insanely cute rabbit for being scared of me.”. Nick smiled laughing as Zarks admiration of Nick died and Nick was pretty sure the lion was puking in his exo.

“You are a disgusting waste of a predator skilled or not i will put you out of you misery.” a swift kick and not thinking dropped Kyuubi to it’s knees and left slack in the anchor lines as the lion pressed the barrel of his shotgun to the back of Kyuubi’s head.

Nick gathered up the now slacked anchor lines and altering setting after setting on the gravity shield “Ok Nick acid is eating away at your armor making it thin or soft enough one shot is all it will take with explosive ammo.”. “Nick if you manage to dodge his shot you can theoretically use booster or implode hmmm I forgive Judy so let lady luck come to me in my hour of need.” the fox was let out a cheer as for a moment he could smell judy then both Judy, and Zarks smells disappeared. “Thank you Moon Rabbit and Great Nine Tails for that rabbit who better still be alive when I get back.” Kyuubi’s claws slice the anchor cables and he draws the vibration blade sword on his left hip and jets back wards driving his sword through the imperials exo’s chest.

Nick pulled the blade from the chest of the exo’s chest several of the Lioness imperials stepped back having seen the Feral Blood was pointless to use but the wolves brought from the ship began engaging their injectors. The lioness in the bomb suit began to panic “Wait, we need to wait for Zark pin him down with gunfire.”.

Nick kept the blade in a reverse grip really missing Kyuubi’s arms as three wolves began to close in on him on all fours. “I am going to take your heads your mindless morons then if you lionesses haven’t dropped your guns i will carve you out of your exo’s one by one and the acid will have you but anyone of you that surrender get a one time only ticket home.”. As the lionesses hesitated the feral wolves attacks their movements relying on inertial dampeners were slow, but Nicks speed with the gravity shield keeping his knight grounded more than made up for the now garbage armor.

Nick boosted forward as his blade passing through the plasma blades unharmed driving his blade into the wolf exo’s head sparks and the sound similar to a metal grinder filled his ears. The wolf began to twitch and howl in pain as the blade entered into helmet space with the turned off silencer almost instantly shredded its ear the inertial dampeners anchoring it in place until the blade reached its head. Nick slide the bloody oil coved blade from its half bisected victim and began running at the next exo dropping to his knees as the wolf reared up to come down on him fired his boosters cuttinging its two feet that were on the ground off as the wind lifted it into the hellish stormy skies above. Nick turned to look at the final wolf looking over his shoulder making it freeze in its track sensing something frightening from Nick as it came into the fox’s view. The hesitation gave Nick time to throw his blade putting a lot of spin on it the blade embedding itself in the final wolf’s shoulder and slowly digs into it till the power runs out. “Phew now lets see how many lionesses get acid showers because their boss brought a Nuke to play time opening my eye’s and doing a 360 in 3..2..1.”.

All but two of the lionesses had dropped their weapons not really wanting to engage anyone who could take on three feral exo’s missing and arm in paw to paw combat. Nick unfortunately didn’t manage to dodge the first several bullets they fired as he spun around caught Kyuubi some of the bullets before he could duck out of the way. Luckily out of his actual body parts only one that got hit was his leg not that it was great but torso hits were a lot more complicated for the exo’s medical system which was designed only to stop or slow bleeding for as long as possible not repair internal organs. Nick growled as the medical nanite injector system penetrated his leg where the air bag lining was punctured only further enraging him by the time he reaches the nearest lioness.

Dodging the plasma blade claws Nick used his own to severe the lioness exo’s tail cutting off its power supply and kneeling behind it as a shield his claws slowly digging into the head of the exo leaving large gashes. As soon as he heard the lioness scream from as the vibration blades sound destroying her ear drums he pulled his claws out letting the acid rain begin to fill the helmet space through the gashes as the screaming intensified just before the lioness began to drown in the acid dissolving her head. The act forcing the remaining armed lioness to drop her gun. “P...please spare me.” her paws raised into the air scared out of her mind from her smell. Plus witnessing being helpless for a painful horrible death that was far from quick enough.

“Fine one of you very carefully hand me my gun into my left paw and this lionesses fate will not be your’s.” Nick shoved the exo to the side as one of the lionesses brought and placed his gun into his Knight’s paw. Nick inspected the assault rail it was a lillte bangs up the optics were shot, the belt was torn maybe 50 rounds on it that were still usable after the rain had its way with them, but the flamethrower fuel line which luckily had a break away feature was good enough still to hook to the tanks on his back hip. “Alright lady’s or submissive ladyboys I don’t judge, single file to the tower anyone runs, or talk they die like your friends and if you are lucky if there are enough of you fighting it has to be quick.”. “Oh and miss nuke suit you are hanging in the back with because i need my scanners on you incase you decide to try activating party mode and try to turn everyone into confetti ash.”.

 

* * *

 

As soon as Zark stepped into and fell through the space fold he found himself in the sky falling Just barely avoiding being blown into the sea with his second anchor box on his hip. “The the fucking hell witchcraft is this.”.

Lillith was very pleases at herself as she tapped the anchor cables with the side of the deactivated vibration blade. “Hey Dick hole you try to reel yourself in and i cut you loose and I am in a terrible fucking mood and diverting all my good will to my romantic rival which means i have lots of anger for you.” Lillith growled loudly turning the still deactivated blade towards the cables.

Zark dropped his gun sighing “I am really begining to hate foxes more than i used to and even more so you weird ass ones so if i could come down from being a multi ton kite I would appreciate opening negotiations.”.

“Well eject your power cells and we will reel you in and discuss your surrender because Nick is taking care of your harem as we speak.” Lillith chuckles as Zark reluctantly complied and Lillith reeled his suit in after confirming it had no energy signals.

Judy chuckled “Lillith I don’t think Nick is the Harem type not that you won’t try to convince him if he does pick me…..and before you think it or say it you are not a bunny, Nick is not a bunny so even if we did end up together which we wouldn’t the bunny culture card wouldn’t work for you.”.

“Well If you two end up together I will play the he needs to accept your culture too since you're already being black holed into ours fluff butt.” Lillith snarled disliking her idea’s being shot down before they even left her mouth. “How can Nick put up with this how do you have conversations.”.

Judy took a moment to think “Nick just talks then right before he gets to the main point he waits till I finish the conversation for him, huh I don’t think I really ever noticed that before.”.

“I know you know about foxes and honestly I am very disappointed in you for being afraid of what others think isn’t being a Navigator about knowing what people want and deciding if it's right or wrong based on if it hurts other mammals.” Lillith sighed shivering so much he Knight also shivered being nice to Judy was almost nauseating. “Fluffs if Nick wants to lick and purr on a rabbit if the rabbit is ok with it who does it really hurt. Also you are going to figuratively burn for making me be nice to you by fox law.”.

Judy sighed “Yes I know but can we not do the bigger things that might cause problems for longer than an hour unless we are on planetary leave please.”.  
“Hmmmmmmm I will think about it.” lillith shrugs and begins to drag Zark into the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuclear power: The empire is the only super power that uses nuclear reactors to supplement their typically very old antimatter reactors they lack the ability to improve or mass produce. they also use them as a source of weaponry when desperate with a few rumors saying battle ships have at least one reactor that can be fired by their mass drivers. Nuclear power is not the best power source as it brings radiation and a single leak can kill entire crews in their sleep.
> 
> Vibration drills: based on early mining tech when plasma cutting wasn't viable. later adapted by the predatory pirates as anchors to stop ships from drifting from moons they used as a base while structures were being built and boarding prey supply ships. Zark adapted it as a capture tool for the slightly rowdier feral's and uses a versions of it designed for combat that lead him to become and elite utilizing them as a signature weapon


	13. Broken Sky Event Part 4: Negotiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a cost of money and lives in their head and war is simply the race to ensure the other side reaches that cost first. Negotiation is the tool for peace when both sides of an conflict have the ability to fight but one or both have almost reached or believe they are close the limit of acceptable costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you FoxFan59 for beta reading any other interested in giving input on the story and helping me fix the potential errors i have missed. https://discord.gg/AtZwZe5 discord for anyone who may want to offer help in what ever capacity or what ever.

* * *

 

By the time Nick reached the base he was down to three lionesses one who had one very shaky finger on the detonator of nuclear suicide bomb suit for an exo. He also could demand anything that wasn’t absolutely necessary from her or kill her as both would result in a large amount of devastation to the mammals and plants of the world. They neared the gate the more Nick had to fight to keep logic at the forefront of his mind as the bomb exo neared the base to dangerous to be left unchecked and a failed negotiation would only result in the deaths of everyone.

“I would now appreciate it if you all would eject your exo power cells the only one who can say no is the bomb as i can’t execute her.” Nick growled and and shoved one of the lionesses to her knees. When the lionesses refused Nick severed the tails of the exo’s holding them down and waited for their power to run out. Nick turned to look at the final working exo Judy was near by and as such reading his mind as she so often did which meant she probably knew the thought of how to deal with the bomb. “If you try to blow up anything at any time know now that you will be the only one to die, and you are alive because she is far more kind.”.

As the massive metal doors into the base began to slid open a fully finished Knight assault rail at the ready walked over and took hold of the exo Nick was sitting on to keep it from flying off. It was Lillith's voice that came from it “bomb girl your boss is alive you will wait there until told to if you so much as think about blowing up the bomb you will find yourself in deep space.”.

The lioness grudgingly waited not realizing the threat of winding up in space was very real as she watch her allies disappear dragged off by Knights into the base.

Once in the base Nick opened his knight and pulled himself out after lowering Kyuubi low enough he could reach the ground without much pain considering his injured leg. “Snowflake where is Judy and why do I smell Zark here and who is watching him.”.

Lillith jumped out of her Knight and jogged over to Nick to help him walk “Judy is currently sleeping in the medical tent, jumping Zark took a lot out of her Altemis is discussing the Imperial surrender.”

“Take me to…” Nick weighed his options kill Zark destroy any chance of peace but rid himself of the terrible threat. His other option find a way to calm down enough that killing unarmed mammals, even objectionably evil ones in the middle of surrendering no longer seemed like a good idea. “Shaky and tell him to bring sedatives lots of them.”.

“Ok first of all Judy said no sedatives because she doesn’t and I quote need a drug addict fox because you would need a lot to counteract all your adrenaline. But hey you can always ignore that bet with Finnick give in and wrap me up in that tail of yours and just go crazy.” Lillith batted her eyes at Nick.

“Snowflake I am not betraying Finnick like that we are foxes and as tempting as it is, as good as an idea as it could be.” Nick groaned feeling the frustration building. “If I slept with you I would be obligated to treat you differently, differently enough that you become more important than the rest of the gang which is bad.”.

The arctic fox groaned loudly “Let’s talk about it later if you are going to be an incredible buzz kill about it”.

As Nick started to growl Lillith gave his bullet wound a light tap the pain being a good distraction. “Ok fine I am heading to Shaky’s tent to get patched up then see about calming down with Judy without waking her up.”.

“Nick I realize you want me to not be near you for the same reason you want to be close to Judy but let me remind you doing anything to her while she is sleeping is a bad idea.”.

“Snowflake… Just go now ”.

“I can’t do that, you might not be mindless but you’re not exactly the smartest during the lull right after a battle. You’re kind of an idiot in fact.” Lillith gave Nick a mocking smirk as she cocked her hip. Nick laughed a bit and regretfully nodding in acceptance before Lillith mood of playful insults gave way to a more dour one. “On a similar but serious note, I assume more responsibility now while you are in that grumpy still thinking about fighting with nothing to fight phase. Judy’s orders.”.

Nick’s eyes narrowed on Lillith with annoyance but that was just the post battle aggravation “So what are your orders? I will do anything you say this once. We’ll see how it goes, Snowflake time to step up make me proud.” Nick motioned for her to give orders and crossed his arms.

Lillith blushed while Nick waited for her orders. The power was exhilarating, “Nick I want you to……”. Her body began to visibly shake as she beat down every desire to abuse the power and have Nick do something he would normally never do “See Shaky get your leg taken care of, and under Shaky’s supervision you can keep an eye on her no doing anything you will regret.”. After Nick gave her a tail salute she violently exhaled and marched off to help Howard before the authority went to her head and she did something she regretted that would be a betrayal to Nick and his trust in her. “Don’t be weird. If you are Shaky has orders to use a tranq that acts on your nervous system like being a coma”.

Nick snickered saluting “Yes. Ma’am”, then added more seriously Please be safe.” Nick was impressed, he never thought she had very much impulse control but she just proved him wrong. It was a short hobble to the medical tent greeted by Shaky who was alone with Judy looking over her chart. “Hey shaky I need a patch up.” Nick positioned himself over the cot next to Judy and let gravity do the rest.

“Nick are you really sure being so close to Judy is a great Idea? You know we all have some very specific orders regarding you after combat.” he gave Nick a pat on the back before pulling out his medical tools. “Ok Nick drop your pants so I can remove shrapnel, and deal with reattaching anything that needs it, and finally stitch you up.”.

Nick looked at the sleeping bunny in the cot next to him and poked her nose gently and quietly snapped his finger getting only a faint ear flick and strange looks from Sam. “Hey she doesn’t need to peek under the hood it would just traumatize the poor little thing.”. Nick began unbuckling his all the armor and gear dropping it on the floor.

Sam began to spray disinfectant into the wound as soon as Nick stripped down to his boxers “Nick your leg isn’t bad you are lucky most of this isn’t from bullets and just bit of shattered Knight innards.”. Sams tweezers dug into the open hole making Nick inhale sharply as a metal fragment was pulled out and dropped into a tray. “Nick why do you like Judy I want to think it’s just how they changed you but It just seems that you two are spending too much time together”.

Nick growled as another chunk of metal was pulled from his leg “Yes for whatever combination of things I really like her and Snowflake would kill me but Judy she is pretty…..smart, pretty smart.”.

Sam shook his head “Nick please tell me you aren’t serious! You know how bad that will be for her?! I mean you have fox friends who won’t stop caring about you and you don’t care because 99% of people just tolerate your existence as it is Can you say the same for her?”. Sam began taking scans to program the bioprinter cast to replace and repair muscle and circulatory damage. When Nick said nothing Sam continued, “Nick no running, jogging, or jumping for three days. I will go let you get some sleep and find you a cane”. Sam attached the metallic cuff around Nick’s injured leg and stuck an IV into his arm “I will be back in an hour after I tell your mother you’re fine”.

“Fine, I will try and sleep but I think with my mind set it would be easier to sleep with the acid raining on me.” Nick rolled his eyes sighing as he laid down lazily waving Sam off.

“Should be easier with Judy here, just nothing weird, I won’t be gone very long. Behave or I am shaving your ears.”.

 

* * *

 

Nick just let out a light irritated growled he didn’t like how everyone seemed to think he was going to rape the poor bunny in her sleep. Sure he might get dangerously close to sexual harassment but that would be against his better judgement. She was smart enough to really do a lot more good if anything she was holding herself back with worrying about being the example people want instead of need or just being herself. Nick stood up and walked over to the sleeping Judy and plopped his head down next to hers muzzles just inches away. “Hmmmm if you didn’t have a thing about teeth it might not be so bad to have a bit of a crush on a cute bunny.”.

Judy’s paw sleepily slapped Nick in the face and she smiled mumbling “Don’t call me cute,” she took a deep breath and pulled the fox in closer like he was one of her stuffed animals or a sibling “unless it comes with purring... stupid fox” she continued dreamily. The wet nose pressing against her’s brought her to a groggy state of consciousness blinking she could see Nick’s emerald eye’s in the way she knew meant he was smirking. “N..Nick what are you doing so close to me? You better not have been nibbling on me”!

“Pfft that is funny I was just admiring your sleeping face imagining what it might be like to lock muzzles with a bunny for non life saving purposes”. Nick quickly put his arm around the blushing Judy and began to purr “Also figured I would stop fighting it and admit that for many reasons I am attracted to you. I was also just trying to understand all the reasons, and to figure out how hard it would be to have it work”.

“Nick you have to stop we can’t... I mean my family...” she knew she need to push him away as he purred but she didn’t really want to.

“Ok, so let’s make a stupid bet. You know the kind that make for like lifelong friends by creating terrible secrets neither wants uncovered. You want me to stop, we both have been a bit too busy for romance, and we both could use it for various reasons.” he could tell from her nose twitching against her she knew she was going to regret it. “We do something absolutely insane. You know what I am thinking and this is not to help anyone get over anything. It’s just an experiment, one kiss, and no thinking, just that psychic thing we got going on”.

“So what part of that is a bet exactly? I know I just want you to say it out loud hear how crazy it is so you immediately stop thinking it!” She quickly scooted away to the other edge of her cot giving her that precious inch as Nick made himself comfortable on it.

“If you like it we go on one secret date and any PDA can easily be explained away by ‘primal enactor therapy’ or friends. Also, if you hate it I will never bother you again. I will treat you like I treat Lillith. Like more than just professional colleges but nothing more than friends”.

“I refuse Nick! It’s stupid, I’m your boss”!

“That is a void argument on a Sword ship. They might as well be allied independent nations of Zootopia, you are literally the only true source of authority everything else is just a matter of respect for certain works and their hazards and difficulties”. Judy let out a defeated huff of air as Nick paused to let her express her annoyance then continues “It is a fact of your station that you are given the right to by character and your Navigator genes determine right from wrong doubly so for your ship.”.

“Stop that Nick nothing you say will possibly in this lifetime make me think that this won’t blow up in my face! I have seen your track record, you only have good luck when it's like life and death”.

“Then guess what you are in luck! Because I am quite frankly losing my mind! Slowly but surely, and you are the cure because I respect you, like you, and quite frankly admire you.” he pressed a finger down on her tongue when she opened her muzzle to tell him to knock it off. The bunny tried everything but biting him to get the use of her tongue back “If you want it to stop you know what you have to do. It’s this or fail rail betty challenge”.

Judy gave up and nipped his finger hard and fast giving him just enough of a scratch there was blood and rubbed her temple as the fox licked at his finger. “Just one kiss Nick then we never have a conversation like this again.”.

“That is If you hate it. But you can’t think just Navigator feel. Let the inner you tell you if it’s wrong or not.” He covered her eyes and purred against her ears. “Just pucker up and empty your mind and I will start when your scent is sufficiently lacking of worrying of what others think because it’s all you could be worrying about right now.”. By the time Judy relaxed they had roughly 15 minutes left of alone and if Nick was never going to do anything remotely flirty then he had to make the most of it.

At the start she had planned on kissing Nick like she would somone she was kissing on the cheek just more on his lips. In worry over the actual kiss the fact that purrs were treated very similar to a kiss to begin with was lost on her in the moment. Nick held her tightly her covering her ears and eyes with his body before doing his impression of a vibration blade the only thought in his head that was loud enough to drown everyone else out, breath in, breath out. He did nothing until she was satisfied in the belief she was only making judgements based on what her senses said was right or wrong. If Nick liking her was wrong it wouldn’t feel good it would be agonizing. All her fear was all in head and it was quickly becoming more clear it was less about the teeth and more about what others would think. It was as a Navigator her duty to do what was necessary to find a way for mammals to be them, be free in a way that didn’t take from anyone else including her.

Nick was entirely prepared to get punched in the throat for what he was about to do as Judy’s scent changed and her body was at ease. What he expected to happen didn’t as his tongue slide along her neck before his muzzle closed around her’s. She didn’t even flinch as her tongue graced his teeth she didn’t seems completely coherent but she was far from freaking out, almost seemed to be getting into the kiss herself. Nick wanted so very much to complain, 40 minutes of the heaviest purring he had ever done it made his throat sore and he would be feeling that later worth it but his reward was cut short. He could smell someone right around the corner and Nick was force to pry the momentarily eager bunny from his lips.

“Nick why did you stop! You wanted this to happen so stop being a tease you stupid annoying jerk!” Her fist clenched making Nick snicker at her for being so upset about a kiss being cut short. Her anger was replaced by embarrassment as the fox with a noticeable tent readjusted his boxes and wrapped a blanket around his waist. “You climbed into my cot in your boxers you are a sick pervert you stupid fox!”.

It was only when her fellow Navigator Altemis entered the medical tent with a stoic but conflicted look Judy sat up bolt straight. “I won’t even begin to ask why, Wilde I need you come on.” as the reindeer turned around to leave he stopped noticing a distinct lack of following.

“Nick is going nowhere without me he is my fox, my personal Knight, and also for medical purposes in case you just forgot he can’t control anything because of you.” Judy hopped off the cot and began thumping her foot in slow heavy thumps. Nick just smirked and nodded agreeing with Judy.

“Zark will only negotiate with Wilde and the nuke suit pilot is getting nervous we had to let her see him alive and a rabbit being there will make us seem weak in his eye’s.” Altemis paused waiting and noticing no change in either mammals minds gave up. “Fine but Nick talks maybe just maybe we can get the information about who brought them here, but fine performance out there Wilde.”.

Nick began to laugh hysterically slapping his knee “hahaha no no I think Zark would like to see the bunny I mentioned to him earlier besides I have no authority of any kind to negotiate Carrots has lots though and if i represent her then she represents me.”.

“Judy I can see no appeal for anything other than his luck just get a move on before I get annoyed and Kyuubi won’t get her upgrades that i am about to release to the Swords not one word more unless it’s directed at Zark.”. Altemis waited for Nick to put pants on then lead the bunny and fox to the makeshift prison.

 

* * *

 

Zark and two lionesses waited in chains looking very annoyed until Zark read the name tag on on Nick’s uniform “Wilde so I meet the fox who can take on a savage's you seem a lot less wild than I thought you would be. You look nothing like a real soldier outside of that uniform.”

Nick grinning leaned on the bars “Why thank you I like to think of myself as more than most people suspect.”

Judy smiled and stepped forward “Yes, Zark. He is more than the Empire will ever be able to manage and he is still just a noobie so just wait till the experience catches up with the talent, the entire Empire will rethink their very strict surrender policies.”

Zark took a deep breath as the lionesses began to spew insults at the bunny before Zark yelled at them to be silent. “Oh believe me if it wasn’t for Saint Hollia jumping our ships here to Zootopia of all places then I would be fighting him to the death but I think Nick’s existence and having seen your homeworld will make me a hero to return and my bomb says we will.”.

Altemis and Judy looked at each other at the name Hollia as only one mammal had that name and could have sent anything to Zootopia via space fold. “Glory Hollia. So it is actually her and not just some fed using her Knight.” Altemis scratched his chin he had his suspicions she might still be alive but never had any real proof until it was confirmed that the Empire’s arrival was intentional. “Hopps, I do believe we have everything we need information wise. The rest of their information would be useful but I believe the sooner they are gone the better. We are lucky the storm has covered up anything useful as far as using star navigation.”

Judy crossed her arms and let her ears droop “If it wasn’t for the nuclear bombs and ship reactors they would have nothing but I suppose you are right, if they are leaving best to do it while they have nothing.” Judy began to grind her teeth. It was a very bad habit she had when she was exceptionally irritated and letting every Imperial leave because the radiation from all the nuclear devices would easily poison the ocean and by extension Zootopian mammals for years before it could be cleaned up was very irritating. “But the question is how are we going to perform a long jump we are still fighting the other ships troops.”.

Zark slowly stood up and walked to the bars “I will get them to stop but not a single officer or soldier stays behind the nuke exo pilot will be the last to leave and I will be second to last It is my one and only offer of peaceful surrender, that and my pilot will blow up her exo in 2 days time.”.

Altemis smiled and held a paw out to accept Zarks terms “That is agreeable. I mean you don’t have anyone of vital importance so we only lose minimal intel and the most important was already given.”

“I agree Glory Hollia being alive and growing in power means we will have a lot of problems and we need to deal with her as soon as possible before the Feds can straight up invade Zootopia.”

Nick groaned, “Carrots you are going to have to tell me a lot more about this Glory Hollia mammal because I have a hard time believing anyone is that dangerous unless they were like you or me.” Judy didn’t have to speak the shame in her eyes said it all. Hollia was a traitor and very much like them.

 

* * *

 

The Zootopians fought for 2 weeks after the capture of Zark as the lack of communication hampered everything that wasn’t face to face. This included reports which all came flooding into the Admiral’s office all at once three days ago. Most of which required attention as immediately as possible.

“Admiral Bogo I have the reports from Hopps, Professor Altemis, the relevant mammals for the Broken Sky Event.” Clawhauser dropped the stack of reports onto the desk. He let out a long very loud yawn the showing signs of having spent three days replacing sleep with gallons of coffee to sort through a month's worth of every kind of report from two dozen mammals.

Bogo looked up from his multi tools screen that had his prepared address the public and the the government on the events “Good work Navigator Clawhauser. I just can’t believe this mess two Imperial ships crashing into and destroying the academy.”.

“Well as for the Juiciest highlights in the file we have confirmed reports that Glory Hollia of all sheeps is still alive she is the cause of all this a real shame she was pretty nice last time I talked to her even if she didn’t trust agitated predators.”.

“Clawhauser!!! Please get back on topic I have a lot of work to do and i don’t need the gossip column I need statistics.” Bogo let out a slight snort as he pushed his reading glasses aside to rub his eyes.

“Oh right, right, right. Sorry, so we lost 25% of the mammals stationed at the academy. Nick for having a barely modified exo has a extremely impressive kill count and probably the biggest reason we didn’t have higher losses.”.

Bogo took a moment to thumb through to Nick’s files “Primal Enactor test subject one has been observed, for lack of a better word, ‘corrupting’ one of our Navigators?! Altemis has concerns about Nick particularly his unpredictability but not safety! What is this crap?!”.

“Admiral I believe Judy’s reports on Nick give a better explanation. She doesn’t share the same concerns as Altemis. She has only expressed concerns about his physical health, he is quick to enter a combat ready state and slow to come out of it when pain or distractions are present”.

Bogo raised an eyebrow at the word distractions but decided he didn’t need to know at the moment. “And what is going on with the Imperial soldiers we captured? Can I assume I won’t like it because there hasn’t be a nuclear event tossed into the mix with a terraformer storm.”.

“They did surrender but we can’t keep them Altemis said we would send them back before they take notice of anything that might give them a hint to Zootopia’s location in the galaxy. It should be noted that he has recommended the Claymore and the Dagger should hunt down Hollia but to wait.”.

“Wait? Wait for! What we have an Enactor who can perform space fold over large distances why does he want us to wait.” Bogo’s desk rattled under the heavy hoof of its owner who was becoming very annoyed with Altemis who was creating a lot of problems with his experiments as of late.

“He said he was almost ready to refit all the Sword ships with better gear across the board but is still a month or two out so we should consider telling the Swords start making their way back here”.

“And what does Hopps have to say about that plan of action?”.

“She said we didn’t have the time to wait, that we have to at least cripple Hollia’s Knights Jump abilities or these kind of attacks will just continue”.

Bogo opened up the top file. “This is already going to go down as the biggest catastrophe since the days of early colonization. The first foreign attack on zootopia and it has crippled our primary training facility and rendered our planet's weather just barely on the right side of unstable”, Bogo sighed out while pinching the bridge of his nose.

“It is a mess but I think I know what will make all this stress go away and make all your reading way more enjoyable.” Clawhauser began to pull up Gazelle music and video’s to send to Bogo.

“I appreciate it Clawhauser but I need to focus and you should get some real sleep before tomorrow, I will be needing your help.”. Clawhauser gave a depressed sigh and nodded his head as he left to leave Bogo to his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medical Technologies: medical nanites are the most basic method for trama stablization in the field they seal bleeds the lose of circulation is worth not losing blood. blood, tissue, even bone can be replaced and repaired by several machines portable and not to fix anything in a few days that doesn't kill someone first using maps of dna and internal images. Even broken bones can be cast with personal mammal sized exo frames to allow near full mobility. Foreign matter like shrapnel still requires a gentle touch of a mammal as does the proper application of medications unless devices are for mammal specifically.
> 
> Genetic engineering: I realized i never explained this before but In the AU between medical tech and genetic engineering there are very few deaths that are not from extreme age, or murder, or very terrible accidents. Genetic replacement on fully grown mammals takes 3 days to stabilize as new genes and old genes intermingle meaning the new genes end up getting a little corrupted so there is always mild variations in what was supposed to happen. these gene replacement has a 10 year down time just because genes stabilize there are still two sets of genes one that is dying out and one that is taking over. attempts to perform gene replacement with out significant time results in genes unraveling or horrific life threatening mutations that compound exponentially.


	14. Red Nebula Part 1: Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparation and being prepared is the Foundation of all things, and it comes in various forms, a plan for every step, a Mentality, training, etc. It matters very little what preparation is used or done. Only that it is appropriate to both the situation and the individual to give the possibility of success. Failure is only ensured when one has no preparation and success only ensured when one can be prepared for all things possible how ever unlikely or known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Delay tis the season to be busy with family and what not but I bring you the Next chapter it has not been beta read yet so might be more mistakes. still looking for any others who wish to give input and help me improve the story. https://discord.gg/AtZwZe5 discord for anyone who may want to offer help in what ever capacity or what ever.

* * *

Judy slammed her paw down next to Nick head who had fallen asleep at some point in the mission briefing “Mr. Wilde!”.

Nick jumped to sitting up straight “Sorry carrots your slide show and tactical maps are great not boring at all.”. Nick rolled his eyes and let out a loud huff of breath “Look if she is as good as you say a detailed plan plan won’t survive unless you have like 8 of them.”.

Wolf patted Judy on the back “Easy boss don’t get mad. I really...like...the tactical maps in the slide fun important location icons.”. Wolford's ears dropped as Judy spun around to glare at him.

“Everyone to repeat for everyone but Francine since I know she at least listens to me we are going to a world deep in Federation space. Where Saint Hollia as she is called now uses as a base.”. She turned around to face Nick and shove the screen of her multi tool into his face “You my stupid bushy tailed friend are leading the charge. So which one of these is the ship dock for her ship, where is the main base, do you even know where her main base is?”.

Nick looked at the bunny tapping away with her foot through half lidded eyes and pondered for a moment. “Um Francine is staying behind to protect the Claymore, Howlie (Wolford) is dropping in with my team to take over an outpost to give us a place to receive supplies from orbit, and my favorite part Lady Stripes (Fangmeyer).” Nick made suggestive purring growl to get a very unfriendly growl back. “Is going to hide and switch places with my team and help hold the base while my team engaging in fox warfare, sneaky, vicious creates hate that lasts generations.”.

“That’s it!! How…that doesn’t answer any of my questions i asked that is the quick version of the first 5 minutes of my strategy meeting.” Judy pulled down on her ears groaning before full on glaring. “You think that is the only part of my plan you think is worth memorizing!”.

Nick just smiled and shrugged “Judy you had like a week’s worth of plans planned down to the hour all that we know for absolute sure is that we need to commandeer a base before they realize what is happening that is all we know for sure with any certainty that will go as planned because it it happens or we all die.”.

“Nick did I mention you are like super annoying you are fine then if you think you are so smart tell me why anything of my plan might not work after that.” Judy sneers making a mocking face at Nick.

“Ok ok. Carrots hear me out first of all if she is as good as you say she is while trying to hide the inner fan girl that should have died with the word traitor.” Nick leaned back dodging the infuriated punch from the bunny. After sitting up and adjusting his uniform’s collar he continued with a smile “She probably knows every face that reports to her at every base and so sending prey down to man the base so she doesn’t notice probably won’t work. So making it impossible to attack is better option, I mean two teams plus any of the ZSF armor teams you can bring in will have to live in gas masks with the nighthowler missiles being everywhere.”.

“So you want a full on intervention as a distraction for your team and wait I thought you didn’t pay attention after the phase one plan!?” Judy sounded a little bit happier than she intended. It was very close to the kind of happy that a parent with a child or a girlfriend with boyfriend might express when they finally convinced the other to do a simple task without being told. Needless to say it causes Nick to smirk and everyone to stare in complete silence before she blushed cleared her throat telling everyone to knock it off.

Wolford was the next to speak breaking the awkward silence “Wait wait Judy you were genuinely surprised you are never ever surprised you play along but you are actually surprised I thought you could read his mind easier than everyone else...so how are you surprised?”.

Nick leaned in with curious face and that I am intentionally pushing buttons that never needed pushed smirk. “Yes I am rather curious as well Judy please explain.”.

“I just..can’t stand to read his mind so I am just tuning him out it’s like the dark web in there. Interesting and very different but you can never unsee it and chances are you are scared for life so best to only to go there if you have no other choice.”. Nick’s smirk only grew as he clearly debated whether he was going to ask her how she knew what the dark web was like. Judy pleaded with her eyes while her back was turned to everyone else not to go there.

Nick leaned forward and his smirk turned to a smile as he nodded “Yes I agree since my genetic modification. I mean I have thought about doing some rather naughty things that nice otter Helen who gave me cpr after I had started drowning during water training in full gear.”.

Francine held up her hands and trunk “Please stop there we are understanding but we don’t need you going into details fox. It will be hard enough dealing with your alternate names and the horror that is fox culture which revolves around annoying everyone.”.

“Ok Francine I am sure Nick doesn’t like it anymore than anyone else.” Wolford was quick to try to move the actual conversation along. “It’s like the Fed designer preds or the Imperial prey they barely even realize they are doing strange things or can’t control them.”.

Every kept up the banter before Judy yelled “Heeeeeeey mammals, planning an invasion of a hostile world that brain washes mammals. Focus please!”. The other Knight squad leaders snapped to attention all but Nick who just laid his head back down “It is a desert world so food and water will be in short supply we will be deploying the ground carriers they will be all of your initial supplies. The Claymore can get back here in a second but it takes days to load up troops and organize ships with the ZSF so expect there to be no further supplies or backup or anything for three to four days after the initial drop.”.

Fangmeyer stepped forward to voice her one concern “If the Claymore is going to be gone for that long how are we going to use the laser comms without a ship to bounce messages off of we need line of sight.”.

“I will keep the Claymore around until the outpost is captured and your team swaps out with Nick’s he knows what he needs to do and we'll see if he can do it better with no plan. But if you fail to capture that outpost there is no way for us to evac you between all the orbital defenses any ship leaving would get destroyed we can only drop stuff in.”.

“So till the net is taken care of the two week planetside duty rotation is off the table Lady Stripes pretty smart considering you usually drop in on cycles for these long term missions.” Nick stretch out his upper body over the table before standing up. “Ok I am off I need to do that re-entry training with my team since we never got the chance to do it at the academy. I am just worried that Finnick is going to sabotage my Knights cooling systems and fry me alive for how Kyuubi came back last time have fun with the boring briefings.”.

Judy’s paw shot out and grabbed on of his ears as he headed towards the door “You stop right there Nick! Everyone else please give me a moment alone with Nick.”.

Wolford snickered “Fox you might be super but don’t think that doesn’t mean she can’t completely kick your ass she has kicked a rhino out cold.”.

Francine was the last out the door “Judy if he causes you trouble let me know no need to dirty your paws that’s why Navigators have Knights.”.

Nick a quick spin once they were alone scooping Judy up into his arms and giving her a light lick on her ears seeing the frustration on her face was like leaving a kit alone with candy to a fox. “Does my cu…”.

Judy grabbed him muzzle shutting and glared at him “You have to stop calling me cute I hate it even if the intelligent side of you doesn’t mean the helpless kind of cute, and No I didn’t get lonely and want to do anything romantic.”.

“Oh darn and here I was thinking you would let me see if what the darknet says about rabbits is true, not that I haven’t planned some wine and dining sort of things now that you owe me a date.”.

“Shut up Nick you need to be more serious you are a role model you have to behave more professionally.”

Nick sighed and set her down “I am a great role model I am being me I think you know a little something about how hard that can be and is it just me or does Francine seem kind of jealous of me.”.

“No she isn’t she just is concerned about everything about us and before you ask yes I am very well of several plan to actively make me wish I had never let you do anything. Also so you know if you scent mark me when there wasn’t a battle so everyone thinks we are dating as some sort of revenge for the dozen things I did that hurt you. stop.”.

“Hmmm and here I thought you didn’t deep dive me again.”.

“I didn’t Nick but once was enough I know how you are I also know that because you wanted to do that, I am not telling you what Finnick had planned for you or if I am just making that up to mess with you.”.

Nick slapped his paw over his heart and faked being in pain “And we are sure you’re not part fox.you really know how to to be vicious when some doesn’t stop pushing your buttons Carrots.”.

“If i was a fox I would spend the rest of my life annoying you instead of helping you so get going before anyone thinks things are going on.”.

 

* * *

 

Nick could see why Judy had no real dating life before she was definitely dedicated to her tasks and was beginning to lighten up in the last week. This change was because she had no choice Nick went out of his way to annoy her with a bit of help from Finnick and his mother out did himself. A crowning achievement, gagging her and then stuffing and sewing her into a rabbit plush about her size. When she woke up later that morning she had to play the part of the doll that magically came to life for the Kits of Block C of the civilian section till he collected her the evening before the meeting he was just left.

Nick paused in front of the door to his team’s hanger carefully inspecting the door for any traps because Finnick was not happy after all the damage Kyuubi took on Zootopia. The small fox cried so he was going to probably make Nick cry. “Hey Jojo is Finnick in there.” Nick waited three minutes and there was no answer so it was probably worse than he thought. Finnick either took out everyone and paid Lillith to stay out of it or everyone was helping him and Lillith was bribed to help him which was even more frightening.

Nick stepped out of the door opening before the door slide into the wall. No explosions of paint, confetti, or porcupine needles. Nick leaned in just enough to poke one eye around the edge of the door seeing everything looked very clean and empty. It wasn’t until he saw Lillith’s knight take aim it had indeed been a clever trap he did get with with something it was similar to a paint round and felt like he was playing dodgeball with a rhino as it threw him out of the hanger into the wall. He could feel the gel making his fur stand up like it was giving off low level electricity and hardening.

Finnick walked down the hallway clapping “Got you real good Nicky boy now if you want your rooms shower fur dryer to work you know what you need to do.”.

“You are a total ass that could have killed me, what the crap is this I feel like my body got covered in a static generator. This better not kill me or fry any of the several electronic particularly in my head!” Nick jammed his finger against the side of her head.

“Lower them hackles it won’t fry anything that could survive an emp but what it does is in enough heat hardens and off puts enough energy to disrupt sensors so think of it as a jammer round of sorts.”.

“Ok Finnick I am sorry I got over confident and Kyuubi got nearly totalled 2 while on zootopia.” Finnick headbutted Nick in the gut dropping him to his knees.

“Do it again I dare ya I can’t actually kill you but damn will I get close speaking of which part two Wolfords team is going to help you and the other morons on our team which i have appropriately named.”. Finnick chuckle pulling a cigar from his shirt pocket and the lighter “Nothing fancy but Fire Foxes has a nice ring even make a stencil for a decal just going to make me a bit sad putting desert camo on them tho.”.

“Really Fire Foxes? Let me guess just fits since we carry flamethrowers and what about our shuttle and ground transport pilot the rabbit?” Nick stood up still gripping his stomach. “Whatever it’s fine if she agrees to the name no retaliations for no and as for you Snowflake get your fluffy tail out here right now.”.

Lillith poked her head out of her knights chest hatch and groaned “Look I knew it couldn’t kill you so you better not yell at me for that and besides the longer you yell at me the harder that stuff is going to be to wash out of your fur and you better use cold water. Also left the terrible smelling solvent in your bathroom.”.

Nick growled as he started to walk away “Snowflake gather the troops and you get to go first ya smart ass.”.

Lillith stuck her ass out and lifted her tail up “Bite me Nick that was good mild grade C stuff next time I won’t take it easy on you if you want to retaliate or you can actually bite me and I’ll call it even.”.

“Go!!” Nick rubbed his eyes as a growl slipped past clenched teeth. She was getting worse and it was going to be a problem planetside but he had to worry about making sure no one exploded during high speed re-entry. “Oh by the way Shortie since we need our mechanic and engineer with us guess who gets to come with us for practice after I take a shower.”.

“Wait no one told me I had to practice too I am morally opposed to being shot out of a mass driver aimed by a bunny so close to a moon at speeds that are several times faster than what is needed to, blow up! Anything that doesn’t have perfectly functioning specialized equipment.”

“More motivation to make sure everything works perfectly.” Nick gave Finnick an evil grin as she slowly disappeared into his quarters letting out a barely audible chuckle.

“God damn it knew I should have done my revenge sooner just didn’t think he would retaliate so quickly.” Finnick put on and adjusted his welding mask and got to work finishing preparations for the practice runs. He Also had a little secret project given to him by the head rabbit as well reverse engineering and dissecting every new toy Altemis had given them for field testing.

 

* * *

 

They Claymore was just finished a short jump to a water world known by Zootopia as Neptune 7 in the Neutral world belt. It was a perfect world for practicing drops as there was a lot less solid ground to collide with which was the bigger threat of high speed re-entries during practice.

The Claymore bridge was bustling and lively with the mammals who usually were only present during Night shifts. “Alright people we are cutting down the distance but we are still practicing long range launches so all my attention will be on aiming and firing I leave everything else in your capable paws now that are in deployment range of Neptune 7.”.

The Night Captain a male weasel Named Morris salutes and takes his seat at the observations station which controlled most of the external cameras. He was a bit stressed this being the first time he was in charge while Judy was on the bridge typically Navigators ran everything but weapons. Today him and his crew would be working with her a rare honor one could easily screw up. “All hands battlestations for the drill. Activate the the top side spine long range Knight rail. full stop keep us on a tangent course to the planet and roll the bring the rail to optimum firing arc possibilities.”.

The helmsmammal performed the maneuvers ordered by Morris holding positions and making sure the ship had as low of a sensor impact as possible. As they came to a stop the mammals watching the sensors began their report. “We have successfully switched to stealth operation mode no incoming sensor signals, and no signals on out short range sensors.”.

“Good proceed to phase two keep a look out for all ships and all gunnery teams prepare to respond to any incoming ship we don’t move a hair from here. Communications operator make sure the comm lasers are on the knights every second so we can track their status.”. To most doing a drill so seriously in an area where there was very little chance to engage threats.But senior members of the ZSF like Morris knew Zootopian Sword Ships were known to drop in during drills.Going as far as to initiate mock battles for bragging rights as much as keeping everyone on their toes and the fact they could actually be attack in the neutral world belt with very little warning.

“All Knights currently in transit to class 1 firing capsules Fire Foxes are loading now retrieval shuttles and wolford's teams are on standby we are ready for long range deployment estimated time in transit 4 hours.”.

 

* * *

 

Finnick was holding onto the sides of his seat beside Jillian in the Ground carrier he had named Bertha. As the firing capsule closed around the carrier and the knights holding onto the exterior of it Finnick Turned to Jillian. “How are you so calm this is a hover vehicle it gets like 5 feet off the ground and we aren’t just falling through the atmosphere which is dangerous enough but being fired at extreme speed into it and i barely understand how its possible.”.

Jillian sighed as she reclined her chair and put her paws behind her head. “small sized gravity generators prevent the g forces from killing us when we stop just over the surface and displacing part of the particles that create friction on re-entry. Resulting in no more atmospheric friction than just naturally dropping through it and an inertial dampener chute and boosters stop us before a grizzly death what’s so hard to understand about that.”.

“The part where there is like like almost no margin for error of any kind and the bunny is handling half of it she doesn’t seem that smart if Nick can trick her.”.

Jillian refused to move out of her relaxed state feeling very comfortable with Zootopian tech and Judy not launching them into deep space.“God your stupid she has spent half her life training for this stuff not dealing with the emotional and psychological hurricane that is Nick Wilde now shut up or I am stuffing you into a locker because you will not scream my ear off.”. Jillians ears perked up and she smiled “oh look we already launched halfway through berating you and besides don’t you like going fast.”.

“I do I just don’t like the idea of going fast through a sea of literal fire that is a planet's atmosphere when you are going this fast.”.

“Does baby want his pacifier to suck on or does he want his big boy pacifier known at a cigar. Huh is that what the little baby wants or maybe you would rather have Nick or myself do all the repairs and maintenance on everything for the months or years we could be down there.”.

Finnick seem to instantly forget his fear at the mention of Nick messing with anything mechanical “You let Nick so much as look at anything covered by a panel and I will rip your ears of you hoppity bitch.”.

“Much better Finnick that’s the Finnick we all know and hate to love.”.  
Besides some mild team chatter there was not a lot going on till they were 30 minutes from entering the atmosphere when all the sensory equipment went crazy for a split second. “Nick we just passed something and it was big but externals are showing nothing there.” Jillian motions with her paw for Finnick to check out the equipment.

“Ok Wings I believe you I pretty sure I smelled something there too, Fire Foxes make sure your locked and loaded I really have a bad feeling karma is about to bitch slap us for the Academy.”. Nick switch channels over to the Claymores “Hey Carrots or whoever is in charge of messages today we just passed a ship I think we didn’t see anything should we continue with the exorcise.”.

Nick sighed internally as it was Captain Morris who replied “New mission a Federation dreadnought Blue Whale has begun surfacing from the planet and with a bit of course correction on your part your team can land on it. Stop it from leaving the atmosphere and take out the bridge Wolford’s team is on the way to assist.”.

“Wait what about the ship i just told you we passed there are two ships here!” Nick growled as he thought through what better distraction for a sword than one of the biggest most powerful ships in the federation while a smaller cloaked ship did god knows what.

“Enactor Wilde we are showing absolutely nothing we have no blockage of the laser net where you said you sensed it stick to the plan.”.

Nick cutt off the signal switching back to his team’s channel “ok change of plans everyone activate inertial dampeners our Knights having way better cooling systems should be able to keep up with the heat from stopping our high speed.”.

“Are you Insane the cooling system will just barely manage to keep up with that heat is really pushing it even in space which is cold as shit anyways.” Finnick want nothing more than to smash his face into the radio till he could no longer hear Nicks insanity worming its way into his head.

“Now!.” as Nick gave the signal the massive capsule split apart and continued down towards the planet. The Knights and the ground carrier came to a vicious halt exceeding what the small gravity generators could compensate for with the thermal vents glowing red hot. “Ok everyone time to use our thrusters to board an invisible ship just go the direction tail unit 1 is flying. We will stop the other ship leave the big boy for the Howlie and lady strips you don’t hide a ship between two massive ships like the Claymore or the Blue Whale for no reason.”.

Lillith began laughing with a deep anger “You stupid asshole we are going to fight the fucking Feds who brought the single largest Fed ship as a diversion are you out of your mind Nicholas.”.

“Absolutely 100% Snowflake now shut up and let ruin some predator hating mammals day just imagine their pained looks foxes of all preds ruining their plans.”.

 

* * *

 

Captain Ramses swallowed hard and turned to the female sheep sitting disrespectfully over his chair. “Um Saint Hollia it would seem the Knights have performed a sort of emergency stop and have turned around.”.

Hollia’s golden pill shaped eyes opened slowly into a glare “How exactly would mammals detect us our ship has the light bending cloak on right and we are in stealth mode so no sensors should pick us up.”.

Doug looked away to avoid direct eye contact “Yes everything is working fine maybe they are a Navigator like you. But you did hack the comms to the Zootopian Sword Network and sent her a message suggesting this area for re-entry training because of the chatter implicating her team pretty much ruined your efforts.”.

“Doug look me in the eye’s when you speak to me I am not so cruel I would replace a fellow sheep I am not a savage predator.” Hollia cracks a slight smile and Doug only turned further away. “You are positive nothing is malfunctioning in our stealth systems because they seem to have brought a robotic Knight it’s empty or we have a serious problem tell Jesse and Woolter to get in their exo’s. Who ever these preds are they have my undivided attention.”.

“Your legitimately interested in these preds... you planning on trying to do that horrific thing you do to them in the middle of a battle rather disappointing.”.

“Doug you talk too much I will not do anything in the middle of the battle but Bellwether would like to know if there is a predator who is like me. And taking such a mammal from the Zootopians before it becomes a problem would be a priority.”.

“Yes Saint Hollia as you wish. But I would like it noted This is under protest I don’t let you bring your pets on so letting these.” he looks closer at the images of the approaching Knights. “Foxes truly disgusting preds at that liars and cheats every one of them no wonder they make up so many pirates.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stealth Technology: It comes in various forms most combat ships have some form of stealth to minimize its impact on sensors. more advanced stealth systems involve bending like around objects with gravity or specially designed materials that encase an object to perform the same task, While at the same time ensuring that the surface temperature is exactly the same as the ambient temperature, and ensuring any kind of signal passes with out interuption and no signals even energy break a certain plane. Nighthowler is and advanced stealth ship and the Dagger is Zootopian's both these ships are extremely experimental and the only true stealth ships currently active in the war.


	15. Red Nebula Part 2: Occam's Razor For Foxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Occam's Razor is a design philosophy that states the simplest solution is almost always the best solution. In my mind this can be applied to very complex things and solutions. For foxes in this au this is a seemingly foreign concept, but they are kind of more along the lines of people performing stage magic they strive to make everything they do to trick people seem way more complex than it needs to be. Sometimes they just like to be flashy and annoying and make things intentionally complex for the hell of it and is usually a distraction or a trick that doesn't matter to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delays but the holidays are busy and i had a little bit of trouble working out some of the middle events and details. Enjoy. Will try not to take so long on the next chapter. and thanks for sparing the time to do some correction Foxfan59 even if it wasn't completely done feel obligated to post something.
> 
> And as always I enjoy, feedback of all kinds. https://discord.gg/AtZwZe5 discord for anyone who may want to offer help in what ever capacity or what ever.

Lillth gasped as they hit the gravitational area of the stealth envelope seeing the Nighthowler. “Holy Crap it’s like seeing the boogeyman up close and personal. Nick I think we should turn back I don’t like this these are like two of the Federations most important ships what could we possibly have for them to set up this kind of trap.”.

The Nighthowler’s AA guns began to target the approaching Knights as the main battery hatches began opening. The lack of highspeed made ship boarding several times more dangerous. Systems designed to intercept missiles and boarding shuttles could easily focus on the Knights bunched up and dragging the ground carrier.

Nick tapped Lillith on the shoulder, “Snowflake use that sniper cannon and focus on clearing us a path to that ship’s mass driver we are going to fight to their wormhole jump drive engine.”.

Finnick banged his head against the dashboard as the physical rounds penetrate deeply into the gravity shields of the Knights and the ground carrier. “Nick please tell me you don’t want to try to implode the ship maybe on a pirate ship I could break the safeties but on a military system.”.

“Aww buddy, its ok you can stay behind and I am sure all that nice federation tech will be fine in my extremely technological capable paws and this glorious techno wonder of a ship will die and who knows what will be lost forever.”. Nick chuckled like he was pulling apart Finnick’s favorite toy in front of him.

“Fine but Nick If I die I will make sure your karma goes to shit for it you hear me.”. The sound of a round hitting and cracking the class on the ground carrier was the sign to put on emergency airtight suits and get out of the cockpit. While the suits were designed for water they did function in space for a very brief time. “Jillian you know if Nick is just so smart he seems lucky or is he just this stupid lucky.”

“I think it’s a little bit of both he has a plan in his mind for anything he can think of and just keeps adding to them as the thinks of them I would call Nick has the intelligence to make his paranoia high functioning both socially and strategically.” Jillian shrugged and Finnick started contemplating her words as they started to pull the emergency suits on while the rest of the Fire Foxes continued their approach.

“Jillian, Finnick get out of the carrier and stuff yourselves into one of the equipment packs on Lillith’s knight. You heard Nick, you have 5 minutes before we use the carrier as a battering ram.”. Sam as usual sounded quite apologetic as he was telling them to transfer in the worst possible conditions. Sam did his best to help them while Howard used his left arm to protect them from the bullets passing through the gravity shields and once they were safely stowed away all the knights pushed their boosters to their limit. The rapidly accelerating carrier once released smashed a hole through the gates that protected the mass driver’s more sensitive components from meteors and debris when it wasn’t being used.

“Ok Shakey, Snowflake you two hang back while Jojo, Moonshine, and I cut a path to the engines. Which, lets face it the feds build stuff very efficiently which means everything is as centrally located as possible. That will be their downfall because the mass driver connections to the engine will probably be a straight shot. I am detecting the gravity increasing so they are going to try to shoot us out so move people.”. Nick deployed three of kybuii’s tail units using them to begin cutting into the hull of the ship.

Once they breached the ships interior hull the hardlight hull patching system kicked in behind them. While several large prey Fed soldiers armed to the teeth with the best anti armor weapons infantry mammals could carry without mechanical aid got into firing positions. Nick lead the march using a single tail unit using minimal sized puck rounds to take them out. “Save your ammo Fire Foxes we are bound to run into exo’s that are surely massing to stop us infantry mammals can’t do much to stop us but try not to use the flamethrowers we don’t want to cook Wing, and the Shrimp accidently.”.

 

* * *

 

“Jesse, Woolter don’t let me down by dying I would hope my training was sufficient enough for you to take on Knights with me even if only as support.” Hollia laughed and nudged the much larger Fed exo with Red Nebula’s inner exo called Shepard. It was a high speed melee unit standing only 7 feet tall armed with only a vibration blade sword and a plasma sword.

Woolter unenthusiastically replied “No Miss Hollia we will not let you down but I would feel a lot better if you were using Red Nebula and not just Shepard. And yes I realize Red Nebula is way too big to use here and using a plasma beam cannon that even if we could recharge it would be a horrible choice to use in here.”.

“Woolter you really need to be a lot more relaxed. I mean Miss Hollia would never lead us astray. Sure she drew the Claymore to here, and we are currently being boarded by the team and its secret weapon which I am guessing is the drone weapons that might be high grade AI’s. Oh and there is the fact they seem to be armed with the highest octane napalm flamethrowers I think I have ever seen but If we even need to draw our swords I will eat a pound of my own wool Glory is the best she can sense their intentions and attacks.”. Jesse slapped Woolter on the back getting another sigh from the fellow sheep.

“You are both wrong, that prototype knight is just a toy. The real weapon is inside of It. Someone who could sense us despite the cloak and I can’t sense anything either It’s a Navigator. So just be on your hoofs and don’t get caught off guard. They are supposedly a special unit for dealing with savages in all situation which means they or their equipment shouldn’t be underestimated by anyone.”.

The sounds rail gun round hitting the metal of walls in a steady controlled pace creeped closer to the defenses. “The enemies have engaged the first defense line Hollia security camera D57 through D80 are currently observing the combat if you would like to watch Hollia.” Woolter was flipping through all the camera’s on the current deck to try and make sure there was no impending sneak attacks.

 

* * *

 

Nick slipped into a side hall and sighs watching sparks of bullets tearing gouges into the walls and floors. “Ok this is not working though we could rely on our gravity shields more, but the Knights shut them down too much interference from the ships gravity generators fuck it next plan of action. Burn down the exos Moonshine, Jojo i will clear a movement path and when they leave out path of movement scorch the halls don’t care how much damage you do just keep the fire off our direct route.”.

“Ok Nick we will fill any hallway lillith doesn’t need with napalm so we can avoid any flanking.” Joseph gave a short salute while howard just nodded and grumbled to himself about a hangover.

Nicks tail units dropped to stopping and floating an inch off the ground as they slowly lifted further from the ground and lined up near the ceiling. After a brief moment for Nick to access the implant that essentially overclocks his brain as he connects to all 9 units to take full manual control, launched the tail units into the occupied hall. The tails flowed in a forming a spiral as they filled the hall with bullets. Nicks eye’s dashed rapidly from one screen to the next as the moved and fired each tail unit individually. “Moonshine, Jojo please follow behind the tail units and get into firing position before they can regroup in a firing line and pin us down again. I have one minute before the focus implant shuts down for safety reasons.”.

Joseph chuckles “Oh yes Honey, Judy, and Altemis sure are mean ensuring you don’t melt your brain overclocking it to the point where everything seems to move slow. letting you pretty much win any hand to hand fight or every tail unit at once in full manual. So so mean to care about your well being Nick and you not ending up a vegetable.”.

“Jojo I don’t like it when even you get sarcastic the final nail in the coffin would be Howard actually saying something about it.” The tail units cameras cleared from his screen as the timer for his implants cool down came up as the tail units returned to the back of his Knights waist. Nick took up his position in front of his friend and began pushing down the hall between Nick and his other 2 friends they managed to keep the exo’s pinned long enough to get them with the flamethrowers. The trail of melting metal of hallways and exos creating a blockade as the napalm designed to burn even in vacuums easily resisted the best of efforts of the ships fire suppression.

As Nick came to a stop in front of the second to last bulkhead before the engines Joseph stops as Lillith and Sam move up to them. “Nick how are we going to get away from an imploding ship?”.

Nick chuckled and slapped Joseph hard on the back “hahahaha our little Carrot princess is going to pave us a golden highway out. But honestly Jojo you should be far more worried about the Navigator one the other side no not a navigator something closer to me .”.

Howard stopped his cutting and turns around “Are you kidding ok if I have to fight a monster then I am topping off.”

“Moonshine you really can’t be serious can …..” Nick raised his paws up as Howard shoved his gun into his knights face. “Ok ok we can take a 3 minute break but please at least chug I trust you won’t go overboard but you know your not really a drunken master yet.”.

Howard fired a single shot to the side of Nick’s head and exited his knight digging into one of the shoulder bags and starts chugging down one of several canteens contained within. After Howard Chucked the canteen at a groaning Sam he re entered into his Knight and gave the thumbs up began firing the flamethrower at the door. Once the door softened and the napalm burst through the liquified hole in the door spreading fire to the other side.

“Well Moonshine not a terrible idea but it’s a bit extreme don’t you think, eh whatever it’s just feds.” Nick shrugged before the bulkhead doors exploded in towards them sending Howard sliding on his back down the hall. The explosion left a lot of shrapnel in the knights and a pretty heavily in Howards. “Fuck Howard you ok there.” Nick sighed with relief as Howard gave an ok sign before the knights locked down as the airlocks on the other side opened to rip the flamethrowers fuel or as much as possible from the area. Giving Nick his first sight of Shepherd and the two Indistinct mass production fed exos.

“Your a bunch of very interesting if not troublesome foxes I don’t believe I have ever seen so many of you in one place and not being like parents and children.” Hollia drew her Knights vibration sword and pointed it at Nick. “Your the leader right I can’t read your mind but your an Enactor just like me. You should join me Nick before that rabbit your so fond of grows into her powers she is just figuring them out like you she may very well have done something to you already without knowing it. Like the fact you have forgiven her so easily so quickly.”.

“What are you talking about Hollia Saint of Bullshit.” Nick growled drawing his sword as well and step forward. “My father didn’t die for me to be miserable. Plus my mother would never forgive me if I denied forgiveness to that sweet bunny for just being annoying pain in the ass when my father would still be alive if we were given a bit of understanding and forgiveness.”.

There was a heavy silence as Hollia began to look up records on the Wilde family. “Your father sustained severe injuries from the prey parents of the local ranger scouts. He was taken to a prison hospital where official records say he died but was actually transferred to a prison world.”. Hollia lowered her sword slightly and to most mammals it would like she was letting her guard down but Nick had seen enough examples of this kind of bait to know better than to take it. “Would you like to see him? All you have to do is follow me and I will personally see to his release, and even give your friends an escape pod all you have to do is drop your weapons and exit the Knights.”.

NIck smiled and dropped the sword and started walking forward slowly until Hollia demanded he stop. Standing only a few feet from the sheeps Knight he fired all the hip mounted smoke grenades one of which smacked the Shepherd in the head. “God damn you shitty fox you think a little jammer smoke is going to stop me or do anything to help you.” Hollia began to move and swung the plasma sword where Nick was only to find nothing and barely managing to roll away as several vibration blades struck her Knight in the face. “How! You’re an enactor! You can’t read my mind and you can’t hear me so how are you hitting me!”.

“Your right I can’t tell your intention with my power but I can still smell you its how i found this ship to begin with that and all the mammals wanting to watch us die smelled them too.” Nick laughed as he took another swing hitting hollia’s Knight. Her speed and reflexes kept the cuts shallow but currently he was merely distracting her as he launched 5 tail units to delve through the smoke on nothing more than his memory to breach through the final doors into the ships core. “And before you think of clearing the smoke with another airlock purge wolf bait I recommend you think about one little thing.”.

“What’s that Wilde? Because I see no downside to evening up the footing here.”.

“No Its that no one can really move around or risk bumping into someone who can gut them close range. I have your buddies surrounded i will kill them if you do it and if you go for my friends i can beat you there because i know where you’re at but you can’t really tell where i am now can you .”.

“My allies as hostages and yours as traps you’re really a truly despicable even for a fox.”.

“Hey just be glad I am just waiting for the evac to get here. Well that and you will be hearing about the other thing my buddy Finnick gave me a crash course in how to do, right aboooooooout now.” the alarms on the ship began to blare loudly. “I suggest you take the call from the bridge.”.

“What have you, Doug report what is going on what is happening to my ship.”.

Doug replied franticly as if barely having enough time to spare “Something is hacking the systems its performing a wormhole jump inside the jumpdrive and the exit and entry meetup looping in huge paths into each other.”.

“What how no one is in their no one has moved it takes a direct connection at the bridge or the core.” Hollia began to shake in anger and if was capable she would have gladly turned savage and unleashed that anger onto Nick. Her Knight began to register the compounding effects of the wormholes looping into each other infinitely. Each pass taking longer but exponentially increasing the gravity threatening to implode the ship if not for the ships general gravity gens struggling to counter it even after just a few minutes.

“It was the drones from earlier its tapped in it processing power is way too high it's not an ai we can’t hack it it not connected to anything it’s i don’t know. Cascading failures in all systems the core is about to collapse and cause an implosion we can’t change its destination.”

Hollia couldn’t believe it bested by from what she could tell was a fox embracing savagery was about to ruin years of hard work. “Airlock purge now keep the oxygen flowing, I need to get to the Spacefold drive I will not be beaten by some self trained fox with a gimmick toy or lose the ship president bellwether gave me.”. As the airlocks opened clearing the smoke as promised the tail units were aimed at Jesse and Woolter but not firing do to the extreme force involved as the foxes Knights began to walk away.

“This isn’t over Wilde you will not get off this ship.” Hollia turned and quickly moved towards the core doing her best fast walk in her Knight, Until she reached the drive stolen very carefully from ZSF Normal Fleets command ships.

 

* * *

 

Judy tossed her helmet aside and jumped up “Morris! What is going on why did the emergency warning for massive gravitational disturbance? And second why is it coming from that ship that has the words Nighthowler on it why are the Fire Foxes on it.”.

Captain Morris stood up and having a look of shame “The Blue Whale is a much more dangerous target we are barely avoiding the mass driver and we have Wolfords team and the Party Crashers are on their way to board. Wilde deviated from the plans and we lost track of him until the gravitational anomaly it’s a compounding gravitational loop.”. Morris took a very deep breath as Judy’s anger seemed to rise “And I hope you’ll forgive me but until this happened your focus was better spent trying to sink the Blue Whale, but the Immediate course of action should be getting Nick off of there and the communications fold gate should be large enough to pull them through.”.

“Next time you need to tell me and I can decide for myself what needs prioritized and the fact that it's the Nighthowler and that mean more than likely our target Glory Hollia is aboard is proof Nick did the right thing just in the stupidest way possible.”.

“Sorry Navigator I overstepped my bounds but…”.

One of the sensor officers yelled interrupting the conversation “Space fold detected Nighthowler is Jumping.”.

Judy ran up to the window as the Nighthowler vanished “Sweet cheese and crackers are they alive can they survive something like that.”. Judy paused and turned away from the window a bit pained it was worse not knowing if they were alive or if they could be tracked or followed but it there were others counting on her. “Prepare to spacefold drive and tell all main batteries to cease fire until I give the order, I want to try to do what Navigator River was famous for our targets are the main turrets on the Blue Whale if its defenseless on the outside we can pick up.”. The entire bridge shouted in acknowledgement.

Laura River was famous for being able to open up the most simultaneous spacefold gates with any real sense of accuracy and in the top 5 for accuracy. Usually using it to hit a target so close magnetic shields did nothing to mitigate the damage through the target hopefully and into another spacefold gate allowing the main batteries of the claymore to very effectively eliminate multiple ships particularly when the hulls were never meant to take direct hits from plasma beams. A technique now being utilized Hollia to the best of her ability who uses vast database of various ship studies to locate vulnerable machinery and their sizes to inflict maximum damage or just inflict it where it needs to on Zootopian non Sword ships for scavenging and reverse engineering what the Zootopian don’t manage to destroy before boarding parties take control.

Judy Not nearly as experienced or powerful yet could not fully realize this technique in the way River or Hollia has and manage to gut the Blue whales Mass driver and a handful of the larger batteries in the first Volley. Judy huffed feeling the exhaustion “so much harder after that first gate. All batteries resume normal fire we are going to bring them into missile range and fire the shield interference missiles. let’s see if any of this stuff Altemis claims is part of our next round of upgrades is worth a damn.”.

“We have a limited number of those wouldn’t it be better to save them for if the Nighthowler survives assuming we can track it not like they hit mass production yet. They would probably help against the Nighthowler’s cloak.”. Morris sighed as he got the disapproving look from Judy.

“I believe wilde will take care of the ship but if they ended up in Federation space or Imperial space they can only last so long. We all of us are family on this ship and while I can’t promise we won’t lose anyone, I will eat my own ears off before I abandon a single one of you if there is any chance you are alive.”.

Morris nodded and addressed the bridge “You heard her she wants a swift victory so we may retrieve our foxes who will no doubt steal all the glory for bringing down the traitor. I for one am not about to let a younger brother of mine blood or not face someone that would give me nightmares alone, let alone show me up.”. Morris turned to Judy “Please Hopps If you will allow I will take a transport and one of our sensor officers to check out the last known location the NightHowler and see if we can’t Locate where they went or what happened.”.

Judy smiled at Morris who smiled back and replied with a joking tone to start off “Your right I bet you Nick stole the entire Nighthowler just so he could show off, Thank you Morris don’t get hit with any stray shots.”.

“Well if i couldn’t manage to captain a speedy transport safely in the back of the battle I would make a very poor back up captain to the Claymore now wouldn’t I besides you said you were going to be quick and you can do what Navigators do lead us to victory.”. Morris tapped one of the sensor officers on the bridge and took him with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravitational loop: a navigation error in which wormholes which heavily utilize principles similar to a black holes on entry and exit intersect and basicaly form a never ending loop and each pass takes a bit longer so the gravity at the entrance and exit increases exponetially until it collapses into a black hole or compacts jump drive and usually ship to a point that doesn't allow continued function. A very rare error in modern even minimally maintained ships but after a single loop has been completed it is even more rare to escape the wormhole as it could dump ships almost anywhere. This technique was used in development of the Altemis Cannon to utilize gravity as a super weapon as it both traps and destroys and part of the reason why its use around planets is forbidden by Its deployment mandate as it causes massive disruptions to the area it affects for days or weeks.
> 
> I am really looking forward to the next chapter I am pretty sure will end up being called Meadows Painted Greener, as for the previous incarnations readers I am sure you can guess some of the events about to occur but overall i am a lot more proud about how this one will go even in the early stages just in my head.


	16. Red Nebula Part 3: Supersonic Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brought to bare restrained power unleash is a very unforgiving thing to its victims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg the motivation is waning so close to the end of this first part i apologize only like 2-3 chapters left. https://discord.gg/AtZwZe5 discord for anyone who may want to offer help in what ever capacity or what ever.

The Nighthowler was sling shot down the wormhole that formed. Armor plates peeling off into the void, crushing into nothingness as the pieces it hit the tunnel wall. As the Nighthowler speed to an unknown destination Glory tried desperately to cling on to the Red Nebula and use it to guide the disintegrating Nighthowler. How could this happen she was an Ace Knight and Enactor! How could she possibly be failing so hard. She had almost no time to think about a destination to navigate to and the first place that popped into her mind, like the last time she almost died, was the home where she was born. Where Luara River made her a Knight pilot and everything started.

 

When the jump happened a lot happened particularly from Nick’s perspective. Despite every Knight system failing in a cascade he felt everything was clear but overwhelming. The panic on the ship as they scrambled to find peace of mind, a way to save themselves, save others. Smell and hearing taste it was strange so many varied sensations but one yelled out at him as his brain pieced together the information. He felt, felt being the best description of the sensation, Glory hollia herself she wanted to go home she was deathly afraid of failure. It felt like a punch in the gut experiencing everything with every sense  as the gravitation of wormhole tunnel like a coiled spring released,with so much force it became straight. Then his brain felt like it was in a vice grip as he passed out screaming.

 

And once the Nighthowler came out of the wormhole took every hand and every precious second of the crew to fire evasive maneuvering thrusters to avoid a direct collision with the moon. The hull of the ship scrapping the surface as it continued its descent towards the planet’s surface. Inertial dampeners bursting into flames in a almost futile attempt to slow down the ships plummet towards a quick and painful demise of every piece of recovered function Zootopia tech and every working prototype base on their tech.   
  
The cacophony of sound as the Nighthowler hit planetside was like a capped volcano shattering its mountain, devastation was severe and widespread forever scarring the planet. Only the mammals in protective gear or armored exos could have survived with so few gravity generators to minimize the impact forces to its occupants. Let alone all the various radiation now leaking out of reactors, generators, fuels. It was in the fire, in the air, the only relief Hollia had was the sounds of a few of her crews thoughts that weren’t the last cries before death.

 

Red Nebula was the only reason she survived managing to Navigator jump out before impact and its powerful gravity shields making her landing a lot more favorable than the ships. What little sense of relief she felt sank watching what could only be knights falling around the Nighthowler’s crash location. Hollia began going over the sensor data and damage logs for her Knights Red Nebula lost it’s plasma cannon so melting Wilde was out of the question. She couldn’t fight in the wreckage with just Shepard as its lack of armor and radiation protection made it useless she was going to have to use Shepards swords in Red Nebula.

 

“I will rip them out of their Knights and have them cleaning my damn house with their severed tails in a week.” she pushed the paws of her knight together and took a deep breath inhaling until her lungs hurt and felt like the would pop in her chest. She took a brief moment and exhaling as slowly as she could as if trying to force her anger out of her body. “No Hollia you are not like them not an ounce of genetic savagery in you.” she found her center turning her focus reluctantly from her crew to the foxes trying to find the one Knight with no thoughts coming from it. “Just need to take out Wilde then everything will fall into place.”.

 

\----------------

 

Hollia could remember the first time she really felt like she wasn’t a weak sheep and that was when a dying Knight pilot handed over his knight to her after a feral blood addled Imperial soldier torn out his gut as he rendered basic field aid to her elderly grandmother. Neither her grandmother or the pilot how managed to barely to give her access survived the next hour both succumbing to their wounds. She spent the the first hour in the knight reveling in how easy it was to kill Imperial infantry just by slowly squeezing them until they popped. It was this moment she truly understood predators in her own mind they could kill so easily, sure prey outnumbered preds ten to one. But what did that matter when a single medium sized preds alone were worth 10 similarly sized prey and so few prey could honestly boast the same thing. Sure their were elephants, rhinos, hippos but they were not weren’t very prolific breeders as the countless small and medium prey that made up the better part of the 90%.   
  
When the Claymore’s dropships came down to retrieve the Knights and refugees including her. The world was being abandoned temporarily as a 25 ship imperial fleet was 10 hours away and not even a Sword ship could take out that many ships off without being destroyed not alone. But even with the vast preoccupation of gathering every mammal they could and stuffing them into the hull of the Claymore, Laura River began interrogating all the replaced Knights. For such a small predator she was very intimidating at one point making an example of young elephant nothing like punching yourself in the face through a Navigators jump gate.   
  
It was awe inspiring seeing the weak be strong with so little effort but there was something frightening about it as well. When Laura finally got to her, Hollia held her breath as the small brown eyed otter looked her straight in the eye’s and stared for what felt like hours. “Hello there you’re a bit unhinged but hmmm you got a spark in you. Can you do therapy you need it as much as everyone hates it will help you become a better person.”.

 

“I don’t need therapy and what do you mean I am unhinged, how could you possibly know that.” the mirth and laughter coming from the otter and she grabbed her sides was almost creepy without the context of knowing what a Navigator truly was.   
  
“Oh Glory dear you are what mammals like to call a flat toothed carnivore, or that is where your headed really not healthy seen a few of them in Zootopia and the Federation. They might as well be on nip and their bodies health is atrocious.”.    
  
“You’re insane I would never eat meat that is foul and disgusting thing for prey to do.” the otter straightened up and took on a more serious posture.

 

“Look I can see inside that head of yours and a sheep doesn’t do what you did and enjoy it like that and not be a little unhinged. You want that power you won’t be abusing it, power that is abused is tyranny not justice.” Laura took the sheeps hands. “But deep down in there you can understand predators even as prey one day and that is powerful in its own way. Means you can do a better job helping preds and prey work together or become a monster either way worth checking out.”.

 

\-----------------   
  
The impact warning didn’t even stir her only the force of something smashing into her at high speeds from above pulled her from her meditative state as she tried to determine where she went wrong. When she finally got around to throwing what every smashed into her she began to laugh the Knight that was burned into the darkest recesses of her mind had just fallen into her lap. Drawing her deactivated plasma sword she pressed against the head “hello are you in there I can’t wait till your dead and out of my life forever, I win in the end Wilde.”. Hollia pulled the handle away from the knights head with shaky hand “I won’t settle for this hollow victory I want you to know I beat you, I want you to suffer for it and…”.  

 

The foxes where quick to land around their leader and very quickly surrounded Hollia. She only needed one of them as far as she could tell it was the short fennec fox stuffed into one of the bag on the one called Lillith’s Knight who dropped down the furthest away from her. It was the youngest of the group Joseph decided to address her “Walk away from our friend and we won’t burn you alive or put a round through your head.”.    
  
They were all scared they all knew better but still faced her luckily they didn’t know everything about Shepard and that in the open fields they would barely have time to pull the triggers on their guns. “I am going to show you what happens when you have real power and why Zootopia refused to give your leader a Knight that truly would let him reach his potential.”. 

 

The first fox to decide to try to kill her was Lillith  and with that she began inputting the movement data as the Shepard in super sonic mode was to fast to manually control every movement. But she had gotten very fast at programing the movements and the bang of sonic boom was there to greet its completion. Drawing her vibration sword in a single swift motion cut the sniper cannon and the arctic foxes knight’s right arm. Hollia followed the slash with a elbow strike to the side knocking lillith off balance the super sonic impact crumpling the armor “when you have no more hope of victory, and your bodies are too broken to fight only then will i give you the merciful death you don’t deserve.”

 

A quick swipe of her plasma sword removed the legs of Lillith’s Knight ensuring she could easily retrieve the one fox she needed alive to know the details she needed to alter Nick's memories. She sorted through their thoughts to determine the next fox she was going to deal with next settling her eyes on Joseph a severe injury to the youngest would be very demoralizing to the rest. 

 

Howard manages to get a few shots off grazing Shepard’s chest before it sped off impaling Joseph and his screams of pain flooding the comms. The only reason he lived was the Shepard moved so fast that it had no need to use the super sonic vibrations so it didn’t shred his insides and Hollia’s vast knowledge of Knight’s construction. Lillith fires a few shots at Shepard as it comes to a stop her shots missing as Hollia accelerates and vanishes from sight. “it stops after it finishes a high speed movement if we can attack her after she stops seems like she can’t attack us she just avoided the bullets by getting out of gun range.”. “Shaky, Moonshine grab Jojo, form up on me ring of fire we are stuffing the short one and wing into your knight hopefully we can then retreat into the fire and radiation of the Nighthowler with everyone and she won’t follow us...If the celestial 9 tail has any love for us.”.

 

The foxes were becoming irritating right down to their thoughts thinking their fire was hot enough to have any affect on her Knight. The only fox that had any place of mind to consider this was Howard who was currently standing back to the fire gun just readied enough to fire at her if she attacked them in the center of the fire.He was next and it was time to finally off one of them and him being one of the few that was above average at fighting. Her boosters fired again except right before her upward slice with her vibration blade could cut howard in half there is a bang that seems to force her knight off course slicing the fox’s knight diagonally. Her knight slams into the ground hard “They didn’t attack me could it have been a malfunction, no i think i heard something hit me while i was at full speed. Nick Wilde!!”.

 

As Hollia managed to stand she figured given a foxes height she probably took off a leg and maybe a hand and managed to snap her vibration blade doing so little damage. Hollia knowing her boosters are out quickly began adjusting them to regain proportional thrust on the left and right sides so she wouldn’t veer off course again. “He will not escape none of them will damn it.” as she clears the diagnostic programs from her sight she spots Nick making a break in the opposite direction of his team who was now too far away to get a good read on besides sensing their fear. “Your too slow Nick.” she crossed her fingers hoping her adjustments work a sonic dash later she tackles the Kybuii  to the ground and she notices what Nick hit her with to destroy her booster he had broke off the vibration blade claws and used them as throwing knives. “Come out and surrender you had to have known you were going to get caught. I will cut you out of there if I have to look I have information you will want to hear won’t even ask you to tell me anything.”.

 

“Fine I will but you have to come out as well we can even wait for your fed buddies for back up give my friends time to get as far from you as possible and if you chase them i will hunt your lackies.” Nick began to snicker clearly amused by something going just right enough he could consider a win.   
  
“Fine a deal If that is what it takes to get a face to face with you Enactor to Enactor, even if I will have the advantage I am beginning to think your bored with normalcy and thats why your as screwed up as you are.”. It was no more than a very uncomfortable tension filled hour till the remnants who manage to survive the crash and didn’t happen to run into the fleeing foxes.  who were fleeing into the crash site then changing directions in all likelihood. The las to show up was her little appointed bodyguards and her ship’s captain.   
  
Woolter’s exo was carrying an escape pod in which Jesse and doug were currently riding in for protection. “Doug is in really bad shape if we don’t find a medical facility soon he won’t make it.” Woolter was not doing so well but he was more concerned about both his friends health.   
  
Hollia did a quick read on the about 60 people who manage to make it to her. Most of them were barely managing to walk from physical injury or radiation poisoning they sustained and would die before morning. “I need to access the net and see if we can get a ping and if not I need to refer to star charts to see if this is a registered inhabited planet.”. Hollia accessed the net much to her relief tho the result surprised her it was Meadow 16 one of the neighboring planets to her homeworld one that was neutral and survived the Imperial push from so long ago. “Meadow 16 gather up all the men and women we are moving out use as many vehicles that we have and if we see civilian Vehicles we are commandeering any and all that are necessary. I will keep the prisoner in line.”. Hollia grimaced at the thought of the backlash for contacting the Federation government for back up over the net but it was an emergency.   
  
“We will be borrowing their medical facilities Hollia I mean only one reason you take a prisoner.” Woolter managed to eek out between gritted teeth not wanting to voice his first serious objection wanting to just kill the fox. “He is too dangerous to cause this much trouble I could care less about what value he might have. It will just take one big enough mistake and who knows the damage he will do.”.   
  
“Shut up Woolter I have to do this it will be one of the greatest turning points in this war for the Federation.”. Hollia made an effort to speed up and force Nick who was still currently in his knight having refused to exit until they stopped not that he was much of a threat against her completely or mostly unarmed.

**Author's Note:**

> List Nick's friends names Trust me you will want this list as Nick and lillith will use Nicknames and everyone else will use first or last name.
> 
> Tommy "insert short joke or young joke" Finnick
> 
> Jillian “Wings” Buckwald
> 
> Howard "Moonshine" Branz
> 
> Lillith "SnowFlake" Snow
> 
> Joseph "Jojo" Benlin
> 
> Sam "Shaky" Rengard


End file.
